The Devious Youkai
by Sloth2100
Summary: Rie Minaso is a girl with no luck at all and today she meets a Flandre Scarlet in the outside world and she is soon gapped to Gensokyo with SDM's lttle secert.How will Rie survive her new days in Gensokyo and with Flandre?
1. How unlucky can one person be?

**Everything Touhou related belong's to Zun, I only own the oc**

* * *

Today, I woke up and I knew I had to go to school and all but my body feels to heavy to get out of bed so I plan on sleeping all day like any other person "Rie wake up so you can go to school" screamed my mother from downstairs.I rolled out of bed and I hit my head on the ground "Why me?" I cry while my face is on the ground in my room I pick myself up and go over to my mirror to see if I broke my nose again when I get to the mirror I see myself a dark-skinned girl with freckle's, green eyes and black hair also a broken nose "Fuck, whats next the sky will fall on me alone?" I say this while I get dress for school my clothing is just a dress shirt with a tan sweater and plaid skirt I also put a band-aid on my nose I run outside trip on my shoes and land face first into a pole I rub my face and walk towards the bus while I'm on the bus I listen to my music in my mp3.

Now playing:Crimson Sky by Elemental Records is what my mp3 said then something impossible happens the bus stops and the front of it blows up I watched this all from the back of the bus.I look closer to see a little blond girl with red eyes in a red dress stands outside the bus with a huge smile "Oh, shit" I run off the bus thanks to pure instincts but the blonde girl...FLIES AFTER ME "Is that even possible?" then I notice she has crystal like wings on her and then she flew down on me I kicked her but she grabbed my foot and tossed me then as I got up I could hear her laughing about how fun I am.I don't see whats so fun about trying to take someones life but whatever I got up and got into a boxing stance the blond girl runs up and swings at me I block her fist and counter with a right jab to her face then this girl started to...SHOOT RED FUCKING ORBS AT ME "Screw this, I'm running" shit,shit,shit she hit me with a stray shoot that hurt like hell but somehow I'm still alive then the girl and I was swallowed by a freaking gap.

"CAN TODAY GET ANYMORE FUCKED UP" is what I scream before I fall unconcious from the fall but I heard someone say something stupid...Oh yeah it was "Welcome to Gensokyo".


	2. This Stupid New World

**I don't own Touhou if I did Shinki would have came back, rights belong to Zun I only own the OC.**

* * *

I woke up with the little blond girl that try to kill me on my chest I moved my head up and noticed that there was another women here with us she wore fancy clothing.

"Good morning, young one" She said I just layed my head back down on the ground

"Oh my no sleeping now that I saw you awake"

"Shut up, your voice is more annoying than men who think there stronger then me".She raised a eyebrow to me then looked away then she said that stupid line again

"Welcome to Gensokyo"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" a gap opened up in front of the blond hag

"Oh, and make sure Flandre dosen't get lost" who the hell is Flandre then I looked at the little girl sleeping on top of me I guess shes I looked back the hag was gone so I put Flandre on my back and started walking around we were in a forest

"Why the hell are we in a forest?" Then I felt something bit my neck...

"WHAT THE HELL" Flandre is drinking my blood I got her off of me and then I realized something that I should of right away...Flandre is a vampire considering that the sun was out during our fight that's why I am still alive but that also means that she is weak right now because the sun is out but its snowing.

I picked her back up

"Its not like I'll turn into a vampire unless I'm drinking her blood" I say to myself then a voice came out from the tree's too much trees to see a damn thing in this a ice shard was shoot ate me and my right arm was impaled, right now I am holding in my urge to curse at everyone and thing

"Heh, what do you think your doing in my territory" then more shards were shoot at me plus some green balls of energy I started to run but shards got stuck in my leg and a green ball hit can she sleep through this I started to run with Flandre on my back then I noticed Flandre was bleeding from getting hit but i didn't know that they got her in the back of her we got far enough I put Flandre down and I started wipping Flandre's blood off of her face I then realize a stupid but effective way to keep us alive

"I'm going to regret this in the future I know it" I say this as I start to lick Flandre's blood off my hand its surprisingly sweet then a sharp pain runs through my chest, then a burst of red energy shoots out of me "Oh,man this feels awesome" I got back up, pulled my right arm back, and when I swinged a delayed red beam shoot out of my beam was massive and while it was going I said something weird

"How do you like my Asura's Fist: God Of Wrath" after I screamed that and the red beam left a card landed into my hands that read out **Asura sign: God Of Wrath**.

"Did I make that?"

"Yes, you did?" That voice was a new one I looked to my right and saw a...A FUCKING MAID, she had silver hair and blue eyes she also had a knife to my throat.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Well it is considering that you protected Flandre-sama" she put the knife down and grabbed the sleeping vampire

"Now follow me, unless you have a death wish" she didn't have to tell me twice I'm not a idiot.I followed the maid to a lake

"Um, why did you bring me here?" she probably is going to throw me in it so then I will keep , I was picked up and thrown across the lake and I landed head first into a brick wall once I got my head out I noticed that the maid was already here with Flandre still asleep on her back I got up and brushed myself off before following the maid into the mansion inside the it looked like it came from a Euorpean movie

"Sakuya, have you brought Flandre back yet?" "Yes, Ojou-sama" so her boss is about to show herself I tightend my fist and waited.

A little girl with blue hair,scarlet eyes and a pink dress came through the doors I was hoping for more really.I followed the little girl while the maid went to do whatever it is she does around here we walked through a door and the same maid was there but without Flandre...screw it, this world has some fucked up logic if you think about both sat down and she was given tea so was I the moment the tea hit the table I drunk everything out of it.

"So, how did you meet Flandre?" I swallowed the tea and put it back down

"I met here in my original world then we fell in a gap and landed in this world she fell asleep so I protected her"

"And may I ask how?"

"I used a stupid idea because Flandre was bleeding I drunk some of her blood and then I just realesed all the energy that was inside of that I realized the maid had a knife at my throat again but this time I think shes serious I moved fast enough so then she didn't cut my throat open

"So I guess that means fight me to stay in here, correct?" she nodded so I got in a boxing stance

"Well, lets go,weird maid".

* * *

**Character Profile:(For those who care)**

**Rie Minaso**

**Age:18**

**Hobbies:Watching anime,playing games,sleeping and fighting**

**Bio: Rie is really just a person with terrible luck the only thing she has going for her is her ability to fight, she alway's seems to find a way to piss people of thanks to her cursing at almost everyone she hates men who think women are weak and she loves anything cute, which causes her to have constant to that she was called a pervert in the human world but she doesn't care because she knows that it is true.**


	3. Stupid French Maids

**I can't own Touhou because Yukari will probably kill me for changing anything so everything Touhou related belongs to Zun**

* * *

That maid pulled out 15 knifes and she tossed them at me I dodged them and started to run at her and once I got close those 15 knifes hit me in the back.

"That is freaking impossible, bitch maid"

"Not in Gensokyo" screw Gensokyo and its logic I swung at the maid but my fist then she fucking teleported

"Okay, I'm not going to go easy you stupid french maid" I went through my pocket and pulled out my mp3.

[To the Limit by YU-NARI] was the song that played on my mp3 I started to run past the maids knifes as she threw them and this time I dodged the ones that came back towards I got close I grabbed the maids arm so then she couldn't move and I started to swing at her face...I only got one hit in because a knife hit my arm that was holding her.I let go of her and she slashed my chest with her knife you know being flat chested sure has its advantages

"Hey, I have a question?" the maid looked confused for some reason

"What is it?"

"Well, why are you trying to kill me?"

"Because you stole something that can't be returned" Okay, confuse me anymore and I will break your face in stupid maid.

"What did I take from you people I just met you?"

"You stole the blood of a Scarlet" now she starts to make sense

"Well I am not going to die for drinking her blood you know that, right?" she nodded.

[Bud Of Immorality by IOSYS] started to play on my mp3 I got back in my stance closed my eyes and thought really hard on how to beat a women who can break logic...SCREW THINKING I'M GOING TO KNOCK HER LIGHTS , my fist started to glow red

"So you figured out how to use danmaku" said the french maid

"Nope, this is just me trying to kick your ass" then a card fell into my hands called **Asura's Awakening**, sounds awesome I held the card and screamed what was on it

**"****ASURA'S AWAKENING"** The card burned away and the red energy around my fist turned into scarlet red japanese symbols for the word Wrath I rushed over towards the maid, she pulled a card out

**"****The World"** then everything went black and white but the maid walked over towards me I tried to move my fist but I couldn't then I realized that she is stopping time I started to struggle to move my fist towards her face the maid was just putting knife around me.

"_I'm so Fucking Close"_ I started to put all my energy into moving my right fist

_"Just A Little Closer"_ thats right a little closer and I can break her nose,then the red energy on my right arm started to glow and the energy exploded breaking this black and white world and dropping all the knifes around me I ran towards the maid and I swung towards her gut with my left fist and with my right fist I jabbed her in the face

**"Spear The Gungnir"** I used my left hand to block the red spear that was shoot at me the energy on my left hand was enough to hold the spear I went through my pockets and I pulled my other card out

**"Asura sign: God Of Wrath" **I used swung my right fist in the direction that the owner of this mansion was and a large red beam fired at her the spear disappeared and when I got up my arms had red electricity coming out of it.

"So you think we are going to let you leave with the Scarlet blood in you?" said the owner of this mansion

"No" I smirked at her

"I rather work for Flandre since it was her blood that saved me" I walked over to a mirror to see how severe my wounds was but my eyes caught me by surprise they was red but after some time they went back to green I guess that means I really did become a half-vampire.

"Heh, I have no problem with that after we finish our fight" my eyes turned back to being red and I cracked my knuckles I somehow created another card because I was planning how to use these new powers but I don't have time to think I'm about to fight.

"Before we start whats your name?" I smiled

"Rie Minaso and yours?"

"Remilia Scarlet I also have one condition we both use one spellcard" I nodded and pulled out my new card

**"Asura sign: Rampaging Anger" **

**"Destiny, Miserable Fate" **I started to swing wildly and red shoots was going towards Remi while she shoot a re chain at me the chain went through my chest and Remi was hit by most of my shots we both fell unconscious.

"OJOU-SAMA!" god damn shut up already stupid maid I'm trying to sleep.

* * *

**That makes two chapters in one day man do I feel does the body good but I didn't think I would be able to think of that fight while I was hyped up but I won't update this for like two days I need to sleep, please R&R I need some help with this so if anyone has any idea's I'll take it even if its criticism, thank you._  
_**


	4. So Witch's Exist?

**A/N Sloth: I have been having troubles lately.**

**A/N Yukari: With what?**

**A/N Sloth: My sanity if your still here.**

**A/N Yukari: I'm not leaving any time soon.**

**A/N Sloth: Screw my life...but my problem is I don't want to sleep anymore**

**A/N Yukari: That is a problem and I have a solution**

**A/N Sloth: I'll try anything**

**A/N Yuuka: Okay *Proceeds to beat Sloth* and know he is asleep.**

**A/N Sloth: (Stupid sanity alway's screwing me over)**

******I don't own Touhou the great and powerful Zun.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was in school with no marks on my body I looked around and no one was here but the sun was setting so thats to be expected."So that whole Gensokyo thing was a dream?" I said to myself sorta of sad I mean I thought my life just became exciting I got up, plugged my headphones into my ears and left.

[Code Red Biological 2010 Weapon Disposal Order 495 by Black onyx] was the song that of the classroom was a women that looked exactly like me...great I'm still crazy "And you are?" The look alike smiled and bowed "I'm Anger" "...Who in the right mind would give their child a name like that?" "You would since I was born from your anger and power of Asura" So in short my strength awakened this girl...how lovely."Also, I want control of the body" "So in short your a clichè personality" I rubbed the back of my head looked at her then I stuck my middle finger towards her "Screw the hell off, you clichè emotion" she must have snapped because she just ran towards me I pulled my right hand backed and once she got close I hit her straight in the face she held my arm but before she could get a swing I woke up.

"Good morning, Rie-san" I looked up and I saw the french maid next to my bed, I know that it must have been a pain to drag me here."Good morning, French maid" "My name is Sakuya Izayoi and I will be your teacher" why the hell do I need a teacher- oh yeah I got a job working for Flandre."Well, you know I'm not wearing that maid costume" "We kind of guessed that from your attitude so I redesigned it for you" I looked to my side to see my new uniform when I looked back she wasen't there she should just leave like a normal person.I got up and realized my shirt and sweater are gone and the only thing covering my breasts was wrapping there was also some on my arms I quickly put my new clothes on.I looked in the mirror to see my new clothes it was a dark blue sweater with red japanese words for the word "Scarlet's Pet" I also had a dark blue skirt to the side was clothing for the summer a dark blue dress shirt and a clothes were surprisingly warm i got out of the room and Sakuya was there waiting for me she took me to a large libary and I noticed two people in the middle of it, one of them had purple hair and she was wearing pajama's while reading a book the other was a red haired women in a black dress shirt and a black long skirt she also had wings and a tail.

"Hello, Sakuya and the new maid" "The name is Rie Minaso" The purple haired girl closed her book and looked at me "My name is Patchouli Knowledge and this is Koakuma" I nodded towards them "Patchouli is a witch and Koakuma is a succubus" So witchs exist her too I am not surprised."I really am not surprised" then it happened fast a gaint rainbow beam destroyed the wall and a girl on a broom stick wearing real witch's clothing the hat and had a giant grin on her face she was blond but considering the beam she shot she has to be strong."Marisa's back Patchouli-sama" said the timid succubus "Hey, I have an idea me and her could play tag" Patchouli looked at me confused "Tag?" "Patchouli this girl is Flandre's maid" "Then that makes since"I ignored them climbed up a bookcase and pulled out a spellcard "Hey, blond bitch taste my fist, Asura's Awakening" after I declared this my fist had the same mark for wrath on it.

"Who are you, ze?" What the hell does ze mean? "I'm Rie Minaso a new maid here" "Well I'm Marisa your normal badass witch" "I doubt that" I am really going to regret this."Then how about a danmaku match 3 spellcards each" "Whatever you say miss badass" "The name is Marisa" Marisa pulled out a spellcard my Asura awakening was already activated so there is no point in activating another one. "Star Sign: Meteoric Shower" I looked at her as she shoot stars (yes, fucking stars) upwards then they fell down towards me I felt myself activate the vampire blood unlike last time.I got hit by five stars and the explosion sent me flying I was bleeding from hitting my head on a bookshelf but this means that are fight is a non-lethal fight right.

I climbed another bookcase and I started to jump from one to the other until I got close to her then I leapped at her but she dodged my fist and to my surprise I was floating mid-air this must be thanks to being half shot stars straight at me I couldn't dodge because of how close they was to me I crashed into the ground hard and fell unconcious.

I was back inside of school but know I had on my outfit and my eyes glowed red across from me was Anger she had my mp3 I must have dropped it here."What's up, Rie?" "Give me my shit back before I destroy you" she tossed me my mp3 and backed away "I was just going to ask if you need strength" I stuck my middle finger towards her like last time "Screw off".

* * *

[Felling star by Krastar] played on my mp3."You don't know how much I missed you" I was awake on the ground now I stood up and I realized my spellcard was gone.I won't pull out another until i get rid of her first card I jumped up towards her and this time I tried to fly towards her but I only could float guess i still need to learn some stuff.I grabbed the closest shelf towards me, landed on it, ran towards Marisa while dodging the stars I got close enough to jump towards her I pulled out a spellcard "Asura sign: Rampaging Fist" I hit Marisa and somehow still got hit by a star in the back I'm surprised these clothes are only scratched and not ripped apart but that star got rid of my second spellcard."Love sign: Master Spark" "Asura sign: God of Wrath" our beams clashed and all you could see was an over-sized red beam clash with an over-sized rainbow beam they exploded and Marisa fell on top of me.

"Shit, I lost" I said but then i looked up and saw Marisa on top of me "But how about I reward the winner" I leaned my face closer to Marisa's while she blushed "Come on it's just a bite not much" I revealed my one fang to her and she pushed me off and got back on her broom "I-I'm alright I won and I don't want my prize" She flew off creating another crator in the wall.I walked back to Sakuya and Patchouli "How did you get Marisa to leave even when you lost?" Said Patchouli with a confused look "Even though she is all tough on the outside she is still a cute and innocent girl" I said with a smirk then Sakuya walked me out and we went towards the gate were there was a gaurd in chinese clothing sleeping, Sakuya said her name is Hong Meiling then she proceeded to stab her in the head which woke up Meiling but did not kill her "I was not sleeping Sakuya I just was meditating" "Well then say hello to Flandre's maid Rie Minaso" I stuck my hand out towards her and she shook looked each other in the eyes and i could see what she wanted to say from her eyes "Don't worry big sis I won't let anything bad happen to Flandre and if anything bad does happen you can help me crush the person who made her cry" she looked at me than she laughed "Thats a new one, no one has called me big sis" "Well I like you, that look of yours was threatening though" I was escorted back into the mansion to start working for Flandre...I wonder how bad today will get.


	5. My Insane, Loveable Master

**A/N Sloth: Where the hell am I?**

**A/N Yuuka: Shut up your a man aren't you?**

**A/N Sloth: Anyone would react this why unless they are a masochist.**

**A/N Yuuka: Shut up and write your will?**

**A/N Sloth: I'm tied to a fucking chair so you write it.**

**A/N Yuuka: Screw off *sticks middle finger at me***

**A/N Sloth: Elly will you write it for me?**

**A/N Elly: Alright**

**A/N Sloth: I don't own Touhou I only own Rie Minaso, Zun owns everything else.**

**A/N Yuuka: DOUBLE SPARK**

**A/N Sloth: WHY ME?**

* * *

I followed Sakuya into the basement and I saw a metal door and to my dismay this was Flandre's room."Why does she live in the basement?" "She is...unstable" please say that shit before I accept the job you insane maid.I entered the room and saw Flandre asleep on her bed she must be tired from today even though she didn't do anything "Sakuya, I'm hungry" and now she is awake "I won't be making your food, Rie will" "Who's Rie?" I walked over to her holding my nose to stop it from bleeding "I am Rie Minaso your new maid" "Your just like Sakuya bleeding through your nose" Sakuya bleeds with Remilia I can see that.

"Rie I'm hungry can you make me dinner" how could any living or unliving being say no to her cute and innocent smile "Of course" I walked out of the room and followed Sakuya to the kitchen and she helped me make Flandre's dinner I proceeded to walk towards her room."Flan-chan, I am back" Flandre was shivering under the covers, I placed her food on a desk near me and I walked over to her."Whats wrong, Flan-chan" I took a cover off of her and she swung at me I dodged her and she started to shoot danmaku at me I grabbed the tray that her plate was on and I used it to block her shoots then I rushed towards her, swung the tray at her but she crushed something in her hands and the tray blew apart I jumped away and I changed into my vampire state and Flandre calmed down "Are you alright, Flan-chan?" she nodded and looked at me I grabbed the plate and gave it to here then I sat next to her and she looked at me "Are you mad?" "Nah, shit like that happens...to me" she smiled and ate her food I can't have a grudge with such a cute girl.

"Why was you wrapped in the covers like that, Flan-chan?" she gave me an innocent stare "I was cold" of course she was, it is winter "I don't know how to stop this but it should be spring in a day or so" Flandre fell back into her bed I looked at her and I felt tired so I laid down next to her and held her as I fell asleep.

* * *

"What's up, Rie?" I looked and saw Anger sitting at the teachers desk "What do you want Anger?" she cracked her knuckles she still wants control I guess this means war.

[This is war by Thirty Seconds To Mars] played in my world as we clashed fist I grabbed her arm and tossed her she twisted in the air and tried to kick me I dodged her and swung my fist towards her she grabbed it and kicked me in my gut I flew out of the room Anger got close to me grabed me by my collar and she started to headbutt me."Did you think I would lose?" I sent my own headbutt towards her and she let go of me and I grabbed her and I tossed her down the hall way I rushed over towards her and I kicked her in the face and we both was bleeding now, blood dripped from my head because I had a cut on it from her headbutt, Angers nose was bleeding from my kick she got up and I slammed my fist down onto the back of her head, she hit the ground hard with her head got back up fast and she kicked me in the gut I staggered back and she swung her fist towards my face and I was thrown back than she created a spellcard.**"Emotion sign: Melancholy of Asura"** her fist glowed yellow and she shoot a beam at me I flew towards the end of the hall.I coughed up blood my outfit was ripped apart I couldn't moved my arms and my legs was ripped apart one was over stuck in the door and my last one was hanging I'm surprised that I'm still alive."I told you that you wouldn't win" "Screw...off" I coughed more blood "Don't worry it will only hurt forever".

[Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy] played in my world I grabbed my leg and tore it off I then felt my blood boil and my blood came back to my missing legs than they growed back.I got up and I cracked my neck a red aura came around my body and I put my hand in the aura and I grabbed a weapon it felt like a spear I pulled out a spear it was a black spear with rose thorns around it.I put it on my shoulder and smiled "This is Flandre telling me not to die" "Sure it is Rie" I ran towards her and sent the spear threw her chest **"****SPEAR OF THE DARK HEART"** I shouted this and the spear shot black spikes out of it I pulled the spear out and turned around."Your not going to beat me any time soon" than a card fell in my hand it had the name I screamed and the picture was a spear."Goodbye, Queen" "Screw the fuck off".

* * *

I woke up with the card in my hand I tried to get out of bed but Flandre was holding me I got her off me and looked out at the windows."It's still snowing" "I noticed that too" Sakuya was behind me with a scarf on "This snow is bothering Flandre-chan" "Don't worry, I'll stop it" "No, I will help you this is bothering my master".Sakuya nodded and took me to Patchouli-san she did some magic to make my clothing heat me up in the cold I walked with Sakuya out and I flew in the air with her after she showed me how to arrived in the place where most of the snow gathered and to my surprised Marisa and a shrine maiden with brown hair and a ribbon in her hair."Sakuya, who is this girl?" said the shrine maiden while Marisa backed away from me "She is Flandre's maid, Rie Minaso" I looked at the shrine maiden and she looked at me with a hard stare I already like her ."Non of you's shall past me" I looked behind me and I saw a little fairy with ice wings and blue hair her grin was huge for a fairy."What's up, Cirno?" said Marisa Cirno looked at me and grinned "Nuthing just watch me defeat this human!" "Really, let's have a go at it" I smiled and so did Sakuya, Reimu just frowned at me and Marisa laughed "Why would you let this human fight anyone Sakuya she looks weak?" "Because it's amusing" I cracked my fist and dodged the ice spikes coming my way I activated my vampire blood and looked at her she shaked but didn't let up I flew towards her and kicked her in her face knocking her out."Why didn't eye know she was a vamps?" "Sakuya, how is she half-vampire?" "She drunk Flandre's blood." "And why is Marisa backing up away from her?" Sakuya shrugged I flied towards Marisa and tapped her she jumped "Remember me cute girl" "Y-yes" "Good because I want use to work together well" I held my hand out and she took it and shaked it "let's go".

* * *

**A/N Sloth: That was good and I feel good about escaping Yuuka's garden.**

**A/N Yukari: Oh, really.**

**A/N Sloth: Don't come out of nowhere like that Yukari.**

**A/N Mima: Why not.**

**A/N Sloth: Screw my fucking life**

**I am starting to have fun with this and I am getting more and more hype about writing which means no more candy for me.I was thinking of adding another character but thats for another time when I am bored with this I will add more characters becausee I am that awesome.**


	6. Stupid Winter

**A/N Sloth: And I win**

**A/N Yukari: Because I lost on purpose**

**A/N Sloth: At least give me time to enjoy a win once in a while!**

**A/N Mima: It's only chess I don't see anything fun actually you two seem like old people to me.**

**A/N Sloth: I'm still in highschool Mima and this is the first time I won in chess.**

**A/N Ran: What do you need Yukari-sama?**

**A/N Yukari: Perfect, Ran play for me.**

**A/N Sloth:*Holds nose with hand* Go ahead I feel like I could beat the world.**

**A/N Ran: Alright...Checkmate.**

**A/N Sloth:ALREADY, let's go again.**

**A/N Mima: Oi, lazy asshole your forgetting something.**

**A/N Sloth:*Pulls paper with diclamier out of bag* I don't own Touhou only Rie Minaso and Anger.**

**A/N Ran: Checkmate again.**

**A/N Sloth: Fuck this game!**

* * *

We started to fly towards where the snow gathered Marisa stopped bring timid near me and Reimu hasn't said anything neither has Sakuya.I guess that means they're serious I was still in my vampire mode so it was easier for me to see through the snow

"Hey, you 4 are the ones who hurt Cirno" I looked around and I saw a women with purple hair she wore a blue coat and brown pants she also had a blue scarf behind her was Cirno.

I looked away and put my headphones in my ears I was about to play a song when a gaint icicle cut the wire in my headphones.

"Don't ignore me" Sakuya shaked her head knowing how angry I was

"Oi, purple hair do you know what you just did?"

"What?"

"You screwed up my peaceful music so guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to break your face in" I dashed towards her and I swung at her she blocked my fist, I swung my other fist at her and that pushed her back but before I could follow up she activated a spellcard

"**Cold sign: Lingering cold -lunatic-**"

**"Asura Awakening"** my fist started to glow red I plan to knock her out in one hit I rushed at her dodging her shots but 3 still hit me.I fell to the ground but I got back up and rushed at her again but this time I remember the patteren for her spellcard I got up close and slamed my fist into her face as she fell she grabbed my leg and we both fell the only difference is that I fell into a tree and lost conciousness.

"Good morning, Rie"

"What's up, Anger" we looked at each other Anger had her shirt open revealing bandages covering her chest.

"Hey, Rie do you know why I am your only emotion that exist in here?"

"It's simple because you are my main emotion" Anger smiled

"And how did you come up with that theory?" I pulled out my first spellcard **Asura sign: Wrath of God**

"Because my cards are all based off of the god of wrath Asura"

"Yes that is one way to figure it out but what if their is more people like you" I shrugged

"I'd fight them" Anger started to laugh

"Hahahaha, I can't believe that answer but I like it" Anger went through her pockets and she tossed me her spellcard.

My world started to distort itself

"You see I've been wondering...Why is my name Anger if I am the melchony of Asura" She looked my way

"Why are you the lead in my life?"

"Do you really want those answer's if so then continue to let me lead this play we're bound to learn something" The world stopped the distortion as if time stopped.

"We are bound to eithier die or live in this play but thats only if you respect me enough to work with me" at that moment our spellcards fused and 3 landed in my hands they was remade version of our cards plus their was an extra card with the japenese character for anger on it.

Thats when I woke up on Marisa's brooom she looked back and she said

"You missed an awesome fight with a cat-girl" I laughed and looked in front of us to our sides was Reimu and in front of us was a blond women in a long dress I got off Marisa's broom and stretched

"Yo, I'm Rie Minaso"

"I am Alice Margatroid" I rushed at her with incredible speed and stopped in front of her

"Hey, I can tell what kind of person you are from looking in your eyes" Alice smirked

"Then what kind of person am I?" I lowered my voice so then only Alice could hear me

"A women with no friends that is in love with a certein blond magician" I didn't have to look to see that I was surrounded by dolls...you know this is kind of boring without music_._

[Can't Realease by Draw The Emotion] played in my head the dolls pulled lances out and they dived towards me I dodged 3 of them and got hit by 6 though they only grazed me.

"That's dangerous Alice" I pulled out a spellcard

**"Spear of the black heart"** my spear materalized looking the same it was the only card that didn't get remodeled.

"I haven't seen her with this before" I pointed my lance at Alice around her was 50 or so dolls holding bows, lances and swords two of them had no weapons

"Now I can go all out" The dolls started to shoot their arrows at me I twirled the spear in front of me and managed to block some arrows the ones I couldn't grazed me but one hit me in the shoulder, another doll got in close and swung its sword at me I blocked it then more flew towards me

"Oi, Rie behind you" "I know that, Anger" I focused energy into the spear and spikes came out of it destroying the puppets around me

**"Magic sign: Artful Sacrifice" **Alice tossed a doll at me the doll exploded the flames from it caught the other dolls around to get caught and they exploded "I can't let the lead die so early" I looked up and saw Anger holding me up in the air by my arm then I realized a spellcard in my hand

**"Anger sign: Dance Of Two Emotions" **Anger had longer hair then usaul and she wore the same clothes that I had on.

Anger let go of my arm and I balanced my self I grabbed my black spear

**"Spear Of The White Heart" **a white spear materalized in Anger's hand.

"Who's that?" Asked Reimu, Sakuya and Marisa shrugged, Anger and I smirked Alice pulled more puppets out that rushed at us with swords, Anger started to do some quick strikes with her spear and when she stopped I swung my spear into a doll and released spikes from the tip of it skewering the rest of the grabbed onto one of the spikes and she swung towards Alice the dolls that got near her was destroyed by my spikes once Anger got close to Alice she stopped to point her spear at her I floated up towards Alice and I looked into her eyes...she was crying I grabbed her by the shoulders and I stole a kiss from her

"Don't worry I'm on your side count me as your first friend..." I then whispered to her

"I'll help you to get Marisa as your lover" I looked behind me and Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya was blushing.

"W-why would you do that?" Said Reimu still blushing

"Well she stopped crying and it was my fault for making her cry" I said

"B-but you didn't need to k-ki-kiss her" said Marisa

"But it did match the mood" Anger said

"And who are you?" Sakuya stopped blushing and she looked at Anger

"Just one of Rie's emotion's coming out to dance with the lead" I smiled

"Spellcard cancel" I said before Anger could say something stupid.

Alice apologized to us and told us how to stop this dumb winter "Hell yeah, know whoever want's to fell my wrath stand in my way or don't my anger dosen't discriminat" I said while hitting my other hand everyone besides me flew high in the sky and as soon as we reached the top a normal-sized fairy barraged us with danmaku I couldn't get in close to attack, Reimu on the other hand started to shot homing seals at the girl she gracefuly got in close and she hit the girl with her gohei.

"Okay, she is officially awesome" I said this out loud Reimu laughed

"Well don't still my first kiss or try to impregenate me"

"That's impossible we are both girls" I mean really who in the right head say's grabbed my shoulder and leaned in close to my ear "Rie, Gensokyo is inhabited by women their is few men here...

" Okay, I officialy like this world

"But the magic in Gensokyo allows women to impregenate other women" And as alway's Gensokyo threw logic out the window.

We flew towards a door I was still trying to wrap my head around how a women impregenates another women."Who are you three?" I looked up and saw three girls with instruments flying around them

"Just girls looking for some fun" Marisa said I cacked my knuckles but Sakuya grabbed my shoulder and flyed in front of me

"Rie let us have some fun as well" I nodded

"Well I'll go in further, Sakuya" I flyed over the wall and before me was endless stairs.

* * *

**A/N Sloth: I lost a hundred wars.**

**A/N Ran: It's just chess and we only played three times.**

**A/N Sloth: Your lucky your cute.**

**A/N Ran: Our what?**

**A/N Sloth: Nothin'**

**A/N Mima: You suck at life don't you Sloth.**

**A/N Sloth: Fuck off, Mima.**

**A/N Yukari: But it's true.**

**A/N Sloth: *Sobs* Fuck my life...I'm going to read the first thing I grab.**

**A/N Yukari: I threw all of your manga away except those drama ones.**

**A/N Sloth: *Cry's*SCREW MY LIFE!**


	7. Graceful Maid

**A/N Sloth: Hey Yukari I'm kinda bored waiting here**

**A/N Yukari: Then how about a bet**

**A/N Sloth: Alright**

**A/N Yukari: I bet the girl will die**

**A/N Sloth: I bet she will live**

**A/N Yukari: This will be fun**

**I don't have any rights to Touhou they all belong to Zun I only own Rie and Anger**

* * *

[Sakuya Pov]

Rie got past these three and left us to clean up a new mess but it's better then washing her flirt on every girl that she see's as cute sometimes I wish she could restrain herself like me.

"Hey, maid you'll have to fight me to get through like the rest so let's go" I threw as many knifes as I could but the ghost deflected them with her music notes.

"That's a new way to shape your danmaku"

"Of course it is I am the strongest out of my sister's" I nodded and threw more knifes at her these knifes hit her and she got thrown into her sisters back and Marisa fired a master spark while Reimu used her fantasy seal.

"We won't fall from that" said the eldest "Yeah we are strong when we are together" then the three of them pulled identical spellcards "Noisy sign: Live Poltergeist -Lunatic-"

The three of them shot in sync the eldest was in the middle while the sisters was beside her they shot regular danmaku at us while the eldest shot musical notes at us I dodged some then I pulled out my spellcard "Private Sqaure" all of their shots stopped around me Reimu took this chance and she started to throw needles at the youngest of the three while Marisa shot laser's at the eldest they broke the spellcard then they pulled different spellcards I ignored the other two and focused on the middle sister.

"Trumpet Ghost: Ghost Clifford -Lunatic-" sword like danmaku fell towards me and a ghostly line flew towards me I grazed it and got cut by it.I threw some of my knifes that she dodged I pulled my spellcard out "Misdirection" everything stopped and my knifes turned back towards me I threw some more at her just to make sure though time started again and this sister was hit by my knifes coming at her rather then the ones that was coming at her from the back "Thats pathetic " but as I said this the sister's came back towards each other.

"Noisy Funeral: Stygian Riverside -Lunatic-" are all they're spellcards team moves the eldest started to fire crystal's everywhere the other two had a laser that changed the direction of the crystal I dodged as many as I could but I still got hit so did Reimu and Marisa, Reimu activated a spellcard to end this one quick

"Fantasy seal -spread-" Wait, spread I looked at Marisa and she understood that my look meant to dodge Reimu's attack gaint rainbow orbs was shot all over the area when I tried to dodged it felt like the orb was trying to suck me in I took this chance to throw a knife at the sister's it hit the middle sister canceling there spellcard but I got hit by Reimu's orb I forgot how much they hurt.

"We still have one more trick up our sleeves...Great Funeral Concert: Ghostly Wheel Wonderous Concerto Grosso" they started to do the same thing but the eldest sister was protected by their lasers I tried throwing another knife but it just bounced I noticed "Two aren't protected" I said to Marisa and Reimu "That's right if we beat those two we can destroy their shield" said Marisa the sister's panicked as we focused on the two supports the crystal's was more focused this time but only Rie would get hit by got back and she pulled out her spellcard "Love sign: Master Spark" the beam hit everyone inculding me and Reimu.

"Marisa please wait for us to move next time" then the sound of metal colliding echoed from behind this door "It seems Rie found someone to play with" I said as we flyed behind the door.

[Rie Pov]

I met some cute girl on my way up she wore a green dress had white-hair and she was small I didn't realize the two swords.I also didn't know that she started this incident I guess I have to fuck up her beautiful face,

"Hey, loli samurai let's make love not war"

"You pervert" the loli samurai swinged her sword at me I blocked ot with my lance she threw me away from her I stumbled back and she took that as a chance to use her spellcard.

"Enlightened sword: Rise from Delusion" her sword thurned blue and she slashed me across the chest.

"Oi, that hurt's like fuck!" I pulled out my spellcard

"Anger sign: Dance Of The Emotions"Anger flew towards the loli samurai but she pulled another spellcard "Spirit: Secret Of Life and Death" that ghostly thing next to her turned into her and she took a spear through the chest so then she could stab Anger through her chest both of our spellcards broke.

"Please, leave before I get serious"

"Oh, your so cute when your trying to look tough" the loli samurai pulled out another spellcard

"Obsesser: Slash Of Eternity" in a second she disappeared and reappeared I wasn't fast enough to block she swung her sword throwing me upwards then in almost a second she slashed me 70 or so times...I'm lucky I'm half-vampire now if not for that I would have died.I fell onto the stairs and I fell down alot of them.

"So you can't beat the guard, Rie" I was caught by Sakuya

"Sakuya I was just caught off gaurd" my spear was gone which means she broke that spellcard.

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve so you three go beat her boss" Sakuya let go of me and flew away the loli samurai tried to stop them but I tossed a rock at her face to gain her attention "Oi, I'm not finished loli samurai.

"My name is Youmu Konpaku"

"Don't give a flying fuck about that" I pulled out my spellcard that was fused with Anger's.

"Melachonic Anger" this was he card made to replace Asura awakening but instead of japenese characters for the world Wrath I was wearing black gauntlets that had the word Scarlet Hound on it in red.

"Now this is awesome" Youmu swung her sword at me I caught it with my left hand and I swung at her with my right kicked out of my grip and swung her sword again I dodged her sword and swung my fist at her face twice before she sliced my elbow I moved so then she didn't cut it off.

"Shit, stop trying to kill me so then I could beat the living hell out of you!"

"But I'm half-dead" Screw the logic in Gensokyo, I wasn't paying atttention and she cut my left arm off I screamed in pain at least when I got my legs detached...No that still hurt like hell.I got up and with my right hand I swung with all my strength towards Youmu she couldn't block at this length so I hit her directly in her gut to knock her out I grabbed my disembodied arm and continued up the stair' , I got to the top I saw a pink-haired ghost in a blue kimono her hat was on the ground but she was still fighting but once I got up the stairs all attention was on me.

"Rie, what happened to your arm?" "Nothing that Sakuya could sew back together" I answered with a big smile and I looked at the ghost without a thought I dropped my left hand and puled out a spellcard.

"Asura sign: Melachonic God of Wrath" I shot the huge beam like usual but my strength felt doubled by Anger's strength when the laser disappeared the ghost was unharmed she pointed at me and she shot a laser straight through me the strength of her condensed laser ripped my top half off of my bottom half.

"Rie!" Shit know Sakuya is mad.I guess that's part of being the head maid...worrying about your friends.

* * *

**A/N Yukari: It seem's you lost Sloth...where did he go?**

**A/N Ran: He didn't say**

**A/N Yukari: It seems that he is breaking the rules.**


	8. Defeat Of The Century

**I don't own touhou Zun does I own Rie and Anger**

* * *

I don't own touhou Zun does I own Rie and Anger

I woke up in my world

"Rie, welcome back" Anger looked like shit her legs was crippled

"What happened here?"

"Just an intruder" how this is my world?

"But besides that Rie you died so why are you here?"

"Probably to watch my own creation disappear along with me" Then I heard clapping I looked at Anger and she already pulled her spear out "Come out" "Yea, yea" a dark-skinned man stepped out from a corner he looked like he was 17 he had messy hair he was also tall and wore a black dress shirt and black jeans.

"Hello, Rie"

"And who the hell are you?"

"Because of certain condintions I can only tell you my pen name"

"I don't care just tell me who you are?"

"My name is Sloth and I made a little bet with some old hag that you would win so why are you here?"

"I lost thats why!"

"Then get back up and fight" alright this man is already getting on my nerves.

Anger swung her spear at his face but he dodged it, spinned around Anger and he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the floor."Anything else?" This entire time he had a relaxed smile on his face

"So, why do you think I'm here?" Sloth shrugged

"Who knows, maybe to repent"

"Fuck that" Sloth started to laugh then he looked me in the eyes

"Your here so then you can rest"

"I don't have time to rest"

"This is about Flandre" I nodded

"Then go right ahead and do something...just remember I'm betting on you" Sloth sat down and watched as I returned to my body.

* * *

[3rd pov]

"What do you need Yukari?" Sloth turns around and looks at the gap youkai

"You do realize that is cheating?"

"You didn't say that I couldn't talk to her" Yukari pointed her fan at Sloth's neck

"Remember that you are property of Gensokyo's elder's"

"I remember..." Sloth walks towards the window

"I mean you forced me into this contract"

"Yes I did"

"And at the end of the play I'll get to dance with her" Sloth and Yukari smile

"Well, lets go back and play some chess"

"Fuck that I just want to eat"

* * *

[Rie pov]

I woke up and looked down my body was in half and my arm was down the stairs I looked around and I saw knifes everywhere, Marisa, Reimu and Sakuya was still fighting."Oi, anyone going to help me this kinda hurts?" Everyone including the ghost looked at me their eyes widen from the fact that I was still alive

"Rie how are you still alive?"

"Flandre's lovely gift" I said as I pulled out a new spellcard

** "Armor Of The Scarlet Hound"** my blood devoured my arm and legs and came back towards me my blood recreated my legs and my left arm than I was devoured by my blood I came out of it in new clothing my blue sweator was replaced by a red jacket, my skirt was red and longer the bottom of it looked as if it was burned and my spear was replaced with a sword that was as long as my spear but it was coated in blood.

"Fucking awesome isn't it" I put my hand on the back of my head and realized my hair was longer and it had red streaks in it.

"Rie, what happened?" Reimu asked

"Nothing just a overload of awesomeness" I pointed my sword at the pink-haired ghost

"You...what's your name?"

"I'm Yuyuko" I nodded

"I see...to bad I don't like big-breasted girls" a laser was shot at me I dodged it and ran towards her she activated a spellcard

**"Subtle Melody: Repository of Hirokawa -Divine Soul-"** shot butterfly's at me I dodged them and activated another spellcard

** "Melachonic Rage"** I started to fire my red danmaku at her it wasn't enough to get rid of every butterfly.

Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya got rid of the rest with their danmaku I gave them a thumbs up as I ran towards her and as I swung my sword at her it was blocked by Youmu

"Oh, my love is back" I said Youmu blushed

"Don't say something like that" I kicked her away and Yuyuko pulled out another spellcard

**"Cherry Blossom Sign: Perfect Cherry Blossom of Sumizome -Bloom-"**

"Fuck my life I have to dodge this and fight you" I swung my sword at Youmu and pushed her away

"Hey, Sakuya take care of Yuyuko please" I said this to Sakuya and she nodded Youmu tried to attack Sakuya I jumped in front of her

"Oi, cutie your still fighting me" I swung my sword at her and she dodged it and swung at me it slashed me across my chest my red clothing acted like armor and stopped her sword from hitting my skin.

I slashed her without slicing something off I only scratched her face I don't hold anything againest her I kicked her in the face and I stabbed her through her stomach I guess I messed any vital organ's fell down I went up to her and checked if she was still breathing...Yes she is now I can help Sakuya...she already beat Yuyuko.

"Sakuya, how did you do this?"

"It was easy" then Yuyuko got back up and she started to rapidly shoy cherry blossom's at us.

"Just let Marisa and Reimu take care of her" I nodded and dodged her shots with all my might Marisa rushed towards her and shot a laser at Yuyuko, Reimu threw some needles at her she dodged them I saw a opening and took it I threw my sword at her all of her pink shots was focused on Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya and me not my sword so it hit her in the chest she shouldn't die since she is already dead."It seems we won" Sakuya said but then we heard clapping we all looked as a man came from behind the giant tree that man was Sloth.

"Yukari said that you just delayed the winter you have to beat her in order to start spring"

"Thanks, Sloth"

"Why are you thinking me you have to fight me?" I kinda guessed that

"Sakuya I'll take him on" she nodded and flew past him with Marisa and Reimu.I looked at the man I was going to fight he pulled a brush from his pocket

"Can you follow my play's Rie?".

Sloth was writing kanji for blades in the air with his brush and spinning knifes started to fly at me I dodged them, ran towards Yuyuko pulled my sword out of her and I got close to grabbed the blade and crushed blood dripped from his right hand and with his free hand he swung at my face, I noticed Sloth just wrote the words for falling rocks...Wait rocks! I jumped out of the way and got close to him he kicked me in my face and walked towards the stairs

"Your boring" I got up I never felt this angry before, energy radiated off my body.I rushed towards Sloth at incredible speed that almost looked like I teleported I grabbed him by his face and I slamed him onto the stairs.

My hair covered my blood red eyes I smiled and I kicked him up the stairs as he flyed up the stairs I chased after him. Once, I reached him I slamed his face into the ground and I started to hit him repeatedly I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tryed I couldn' , I gained momentary control of my right hand I grabbed the closest rock and bashed myself in the head with it I fell and blood surronded my head on the steps.

"You stopped yourself at least" when I woke up I had bandages around my head I was back in the Scarlet Devil mansion my clothes were normal again "I guess I lost" the door opened and Flandre jumped on me

"Hey, Rie were was you?" I smiled

"Just making it warmer" I put my hand on the back of my head, my hair has went back to being short.I told Flandre the story and she laughed

"So you did this for me?"

"Of course you are my master" the door opened again this time Sakuya and Remilia came through it

"Your awake, Rie well get ready we are going to a party"

"The sun is out though" Remilia smiled

"Dosen't matter I'll go through anything to see Reimu" then Sakuya tossed me an umbrella

"Please shade Flandre with that"

I understand that but I just woke up after breaking my own skull with a rock I got up while Flandre was still clinging onto me.

"Alright, when are we going"

"Now" I followed Sakuya to the door and Flandre clinged onto my back as I opened the umbrella and flew with Sakuya and stopped at a shrine that...Reimu was at drinking tea.

"She's not very productive is she"

"I heard that!" Shit does she have super hearing or what we landed "Why are you the first ones here" "Because we are proper people" Remilia said then Reimu saw mee and Flandre

"Bullshit, Rie and Flandre are here" and for some reason that dosen't bother me but for Remilia that was defeat.

* * *

**A/N Sloth: I guess you alway's lose the first scene but there are more**

**A/N Yukari: Thats the first true thing you have ever said.**


	9. Why Did You Bring Her Here

**I Don't Own Touhou Zun does.**

**A/N Sloth: I have been bored with school shit so I am going to make my spring break focus on this story like my life depends on it.**

**A/N Yukari: It does for you**

**A/N Sloth: Yukari I left Gensokyo for two reasons so get out of my life.**

**A/N Yukari: How can I get out of what doesn't exist?**

**A/N Sloth: Why did you come here anyway the contracts finished**

**A/N Yukari: Bored**

**A/N Sloth: Leave**

* * *

In the end because we got here first, Reimu made us help with making all the food sometimes that miko is a pain in my ass.

"Hey, Rie what happened to you near the end of that incident" Reimu asked this out of nowhere "Well if I was to guess I lost my sanity and got ready to kill that man"

"So how did you end up on the floor covered in blood"

"I bashed my head in with a rock so then I wouldn't kill him" Reimu chuckled

"That makes no sense" I shrugged

"It worked didn't it" I started to walk off when Reimu stopped me

"Oh, falling in love with me are we?"

"Hell no, there is someone who wants to meet you at the party" I shrugged and sat in her living room with some tea...you know people say tea can solve all your problems."Rie, are you finish?" But cute girls solve mine

"Of course I am" Flandre came and sat in-between my crossed legs

"What do you need Flandre-chan"

"I want to know when people are coming"

"Reimu say's they get here while she is resting...so lets knock her out I'm tired of waiting" I went through a bag I brought with me and pulled out a bat.

"Hey, Reimu people are coming to the shrine" Sakuya screamed from outside, damn that means I have to put the bat away, I walked outside and looked...did everyone just group up and walked here.

"Oh my, Youmu its that scarlet hound" so thats my nickname here well thats to be expected my clothes did say scarlet hound on them and right know they do say property of Flandre Scarlet...I've turned into a dog

"Hello, Rie-san" I looked at Youmu

"Drop the honorifics, Youmu"

"Why?"

"I'm just a hound I don't deserve honorifics also we are friends, right?"

"I understand" But saying that reminds me of Alice I wonder if shes coming...and she did.I walked up to her and sat next to her

"Hey, whats up Alice?" Alice blushed at the sight of me, how cute

"Nothing, Rie"

"You can tell me anything you know we are friends, remember?" Alice nodded and regained her composure

"I was just thinking about how to get closer to Marisa"

"This is going to be hard your rival is Patchouli" Alice looked shocked

"Since when did Patchouli like Marisa"

"Since Marisa saved her apperantly" I looked around and saw a blond women calling me over with hand gestures.

"Sorry, Alice someone wants me"

"I see her too" I got up and walked towads her.

"Why'd you call me?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my servent"

"Don't you mean shikigami?" Reimu said

"No, he entered a servent contract with me"

"Honestly I don't care" I said

"Oh, well at least don't forget my name I'm Yukari Yakumo" I looked at her

"I'm Rie Minaso" I walked away and grabbed a bottle of sake so did the this tall women with fair skin she wore a whole one-peice dress with snake design's on it

"Hey, Hound let's have us a drinking competition" I looked at this women and I accepted her invitation to drink.

"Alright, lets go" she said with a smile...I mean this is a party so I have to be flexible.

"Yea" I gulped down all the sake I could at the same time she did...

[6 hours later]

"I-I qu-quit me can't drink anymore" I said intoxicated

"You can't hold your sake"

"Niether can you, Naja" their was a little girl next to her she had fair skin and she wore a big hat that covered her hair, she also wore a jacket with a snake design on it she also had jeans on.

"Don't worrys Rie can sobers u-ups anytime she wants to just watch" I summoned Anger

"What do you want Rie I was sleeping-" I gave her a kiss Naja looked away blushing so did the little girl

"Ah, thanks Anger" I transferred her soberness to me and made her intoxicated then I cancelled my spellcard.

"It got dark fast" the only people still here was Yukari, Sakuya, Remilia, Marisa, Alice, Youmu, Yuyuko, Falndre, Reimu and us two.

"Hey, there is something wrong with the moon" I said

"How do you know, Rie?" I looked at Alice

"Because the vampire blood in me is tingling and screaming it's fake, its fake" I said

"So is mine" Flandre said and Remilia nodded

"I was just joking about that though the real reason was because it feels like it's missing something" I said

"Then lets solve this incident...we'll be in teams".

"Alright, I'll go with Flandre" I said while Flandre grabbed my hand smiling

"I'll go with Rie as well" Naja said I walked over to Alice and whispered

"This is your chance to be alone with Marisa" I pushed her over to Marisa

"How about these two for a team?" Marisa shrugged

"I'm cool with it" the rest of the teams was obvious.

"So were is this place you know?"

"It's in the bamboo forest and thats the only hint you get" I waved bye, grabbed Flandre and flew off getting a headstart, Naja was close behind us.

We flew fast but I got shot at by someone with green-hair...ah, a boy?

"Hey, you could have hit me going so fast" the oice confirmed that this is a girl

"Oi, get new clothes you look like a boy"

"And get lost unless your going to play with us" Flandre said after my just laughed and watched as I beat the living hell out of this girl with Flandre's help.**"Asura Sign: Melachonic God Of Wrath" "Leviathen"**

"That was too easy, lets go Naja" we flew to where the village was but it wasn't there

"How the fuck is it gone?"

"Maybe someone burned it down?" Naja said

"Thats true...wait...I was going to burn that"

"So you did plan to destroy the village"

"Ya, so what?" The women in front of us had blue hair and wore a long blue dress she had a wierd hat on

"I won't let you" she took a pose in which she cracked her fist and looked at me as if I was lower then her.

"Do you think you can stop us?" Yes I am instigating.


	10. Two-Faced Killer

**I don't own Touhou Zun does**

**A/N Sloth: And know I have a more scarier guest at my door**

**A/N Yuuka: Who are you calling scary?**

**A/N Sloth: Not you so don't worry about it**

**A/N Yuuka: You better watch how you talk to me**

**A/N Sloth: I stopped giving a fuck.**

**A/N Yuuka: Really, then I'm going to help myself to whatever you have to eat.**

* * *

I got ready to rush the teacher when I saw Naja knee her in the gut she followed it up by punching her in the face.I was about to leave but I heard a click sound Naja was holding a pistol as fast as I could I ran in front of the teacher getting shot in my arm.

"Hey, Rie why are you getting in my way" I put the teacher down

"Because we don't need to kill anyone who can still die" I turned my attention back towards the teacher

"Hey, teacher can you watch Flandre while I take care of this girl" I pulled a spellcard out

**"Armor of the scarlet hound"** I said as my blood turned into armor I used my other spellcard** "Spear of the black heart"** I run towards Naja and thrust my spear at her she stopped it with her pistol "I'm suggesting your a crazy bitch from the outside world" she smiled at my answer but did not reply instead she planted her free fist into my stomach you know that shit hurts.

As I got up Naja started to shoot at me I tried to block it with my spear but these bullets are real my spear was made to withstand danmaku not 9mm a few shots my spellcard broke then Naja activated a spellcard

**"Broken Sign: Never-Ending Attack"** she started to shoot like crazy and all her shots was random, I'll just have to use another spellcard."What the fuck" as soon as I pulled a spellcard out it burned away so did my others the only one left is my Armor of the Scarlet Hound "You must be confused, well allow me to explain my spellcard targets your weapons which in your case was your spellcards the one you have on is a defensive type so they won't shot you..." a shot went across my face

"But I will" this isn't fair here spellcard is broken, overpowered and stupid.

As soon as I made a fist one of her random shots came flying down at me it went right through my chest, Naja walked over to me

"It seems your armor isn't strong enough to protect you" she placed her gun on my temple and fired...So why am I still alive?

"It seems the reports are true" My body was limp on the floor but I still managed to make words come out my mouth

"What...Reports?" Naja looked at me

"The fact that whenever someone tries to kill you at night you won't die till sunrise"

"How did people come to that conclusion?"

"Because you know that vampires aren't allowed out in the sun because it would kill them and that vampires are immortal at night and all that other good stuff...Well in your case if you was to go out you could take a stroll in the morning but if someone was to kill you well you would stay died but at night you are immortal, though there is a exception like if you kept that wound till morning you would die unless you keep it shaded" so right now at this moment I have the advantage

"Which means that I can torture you till morning" Naja said her voice filled with happpiness.

"Fuck that shit doesn't make sense" I said.

I found myself in my world again

"Oi, Anger I won't be having you pull me into here every time I die" I said

"Yea, whatever I just need you to do something I will regret"

"Which is?" Anger sighed

"I doubt you'll win this fight with your humanity holding you back so kill me, I'm your last bit of humanity"

"Really, well I need to know will this count as me commiting suicide?" Anger smiled at my question

"I'm amazed at how you can stay calm" I shrugged

"Well I was going to kill you sooner or later" I said with a smile before I grab the closest chair I lift the chair up and I smashed it across Anger's face.I think I broke her skull but she's still not dead I can fill her humanity I smashthe chair into her legs so then she couldn't move the chair broke from all the pressure I put on 's legs was facing the oppisite directions I looked at her as if she was my prey my fangs came out and I started to eat her disabled body.

...This is proof...

...Proof that I given up my humanity...

And you know what I'm alright with this something is wrong with me any doctor can see that.I opened my eyes to see that Naja has shot me five more times I guess she was annoyed to see me sleep through her talking.

"Hey Naja why are you trying to kill me?"

"Isn't it simple because everyone in this damn world are monsters I thought you was human like me but...there is still a chance you can help me to prove your humanity" I flipped her off

"I already gave my humanity up" I got off the floor and looked at her I have no spell cards and god knows how many she has I guess I have to work with what I got up the village returned and I saw something that pissed me off Sakuya, Marisa and Reimu lied there are men still here

"Why are there men here?" I said

"Simply because that is how life is I hope you know that the witch, miko and maid don't come to the villages" I guess I can't blame them for something they didn't know I watched Naja get ready to shoot me but my armor started to change it turned into a long coat with a hood that covered my face the coat was red but the color was literally dripping off the coat.

**"Inhumane Cloak Of The Hound" **I renamed the spellcard and rushed towards Naja, she shot me in my arm but I kept on going the coat created a red blade I slashed Naja arm off though I missed the one that was holding the pistol at least I got something.I turned around ready to leave but Naja declared a spellcard

**"Death Sign: ****Vacation For The Living"**I was shot so many times that I wish I died I mean damn this shit really fucking hurts.

I looked at Naja who was know holding at assault rifle but around her was smaller guns and bullets she shot at me again I jumped back and the sword changed into a shield but I got hit in my back dropping the shield turning it into a puddle of blood.I understand know her weapon fires around me I was kicked by Naja who was walking towards me. "I see you still haven't given up at least" she said I was about to get shot when Naja jumped away from a fireball aimed at her.

* * *

[Bamboo Forest Of The Lost]

[3rd Pov]

"I can't believe I'm doing this for her" Keine said as she escorted Flandre to the mansion in the middle of the bamboo forest.

"Are you alright lady?"

"No I have a headache" At hearing this Flandre tried to hit Keine with leviathan

"That makes three time that you did that" Keine said as she dodged it

"But Rie said that people with headaches have to get it treated right away"

"Thats not treating it that's called making it worse" Keine and Flandre met everyone else at the entrance to the mansion

"Who's this, Flandre?"

"Someone I just met on the way her she touched me in various places" Flandre said

"No, I didn't!" Keine screamed.

"I'm Keine Kamishirosawa, some girl named Rie asked me to watch her?" Keine said while looking at Flandre

"She must have threatened you" Reimu said in which Keine nodded

"Well, I guess that means your helping us with this" Marisa said as she walked in, Keine sighed and walked in.

* * *

[Human Village]

[Rie Pov]

I looked around and saw a girl with white hair her hair was long her eyes was red she wore a light brown shirt and dark red overall's.

"I didn't ask for any help" I said looking at the girl

"Hey shut the fuck up I'm making sure she dosen't hurt the people in the village" is what the newcomer said.I looked at her as soon as I opened my mouth I closed it she's right

"Aww, I hate to break up a lovers quarrel but-" she shot both of us in the head "I need to get out of here" After 20 miutes we both get back up.

"Damn that hurts..." I looked at her and she looked at me

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" we both screamed at each other after some time we decided to just ignore it I explained the situation about the moon to her and she agreed to help me so know I'm following her towards a mansion I had the hood up on my new coat.

"So you still didn't tell me your name" I said to her

"It's Fujiwara No Mokou" Fujiwara why do I feel like I heard that name before well if you can't remember it then it isn't important

"I'm Rie Minaso" I said to Mokou

"I also think that you got us lost" I said to her

"Maybe this forest is made to make people lost" who would do that.


	11. Sorry, I'm Already Insane

**I do not own Touhou Zun does end of sentence.**

* * *

As I walked around with Mokou I realized something...THIS IS FUCKING BORING.I wish I had a new pair of headphones but I doubt anyone can get me that.

"Hey, Rie it's that women again" Mokou said I looked att her and the men around her they must be from the outside must be my lucky day one of them has headphones I just have to go in quietly and I can kill them all but the moment I took a step all the bad luck returned to me and I tripped over my own feet Mokou reached out to grab me but I ended up grabbing a bamboo tree and it fell on my head.

"These reports we get about you are flawless, you know" I looked up and saw Naja holding her gun to my head you know what death is boring know that I'm immortal."Broken Sign: Ability Eater" I was shot but there was no pain.

"Hey, Rie this is all I'm doing today...Also, I took away your immortality I mean you just use it if anything happens and it makes you too confident" and she proves just how Overpowered her spellcards are I really hate this girl she walked away and the reason I didn't stop her was because I have to worry about the moon not her also these grunts are in my way.

"Hey, you mind giving me those headphones?"

"No"

"Well, fuck you" I said as I jabbed this man in his gut he crouched to grab his stomach so I planted my knee into his face and now I have a free pair off headphones.

"Now, what should I listen to" I plugged the headphones into my mp3 it was coated in dry blood it still worked though so who cares.[Now playing: Crazy Plotter by K2 Sound] is what my mp3 said I placed the mp3 in my pockets and I walked off Mokou was behind me but I stopped I just realized there was three of them which means Mokou beat he living hell out of one of them , theres something else I just thought about.

"Hey, Mister how come you know so much about me?" I said while cracking my fist

"S-someone you know told us all this about you from the outside world and we had another person watch you while you was in Gensokyo" I grabbed him by his collar

"Why the interest in me?"

"We thought about recruiting you" I tossed the man and walked away as long as they don't hurt anyone in sdm I'm cool.

[Eientei]

[3rd pov]

Marisa was flying through the hallway's as fast as she could with everyone else behind her but they all stopped when a rabbit girl stood in there way.

"You won't go any further know" the purple haired rabbit girl said to them.

"We'll see about that" Marisa said with a giant smile before she pulled out her hakkero and pointed it at them.

"I guess this is the only way" Sakuya said as she threw knifes at the rabbit girl.

The purple haired girl didn't bother to dodge any of the shoots at her, they all went straight through her then the purple haired rabbit pointed her finger at them and giant bullets was fired at the and the group dodged the giant bullet but they was surrounded by more bullets.

"How is she shooting that much so fast, ze" Marisa said while charging her hakkero.

"Fast shooting might be her forte" Remilia said with a smile while dodging everything coming at her.

"Whatever we win now, MASTER SPARK" Marisa screamed and a rainbow colored beam came out of her hakkero destroying all the bullets the beam shot a hole threw the cieling but it only faced through the girl.

"I told you, you won't pass me" the purple haired rabbit said then she shot at Flandre.

As the bullets got closer, Keine pulled Flandre out of the way then she shot sharp bullets at the bunny but they just kept going through Keine and Flandre was many bullets Flandre just laughed while Keine kept on dodging them but soon enough she was surronded by bullet.A giant explosion came from behind the group they looked back to see Mokou behind them while in the split-seconed they was looking Rie shielded Keine and Flandre from the bullets by making a shield out of her Inhumane cloak of the hound.

[Rie pov]

"Whats up, Flan-sama" I said while shielding her then I looked at the bunny and smiled.

"Hello, crazed bunny" I said to her she gave me a glare

"Your to late to help them the moment you looked at my eyes you went insane" the bunny girl said I guess she dosen't know who I am.

"I'm sorry but I was insane from the moment I accepted my job" I said as I pulled out my mp3 and changed the song to [Accept Bloody Fate by IOSYS].

I lowered my shield and got close to the bunny I changed my shield into a massive fist and I swung down at her throwing her at the because of Naja I can't fly anymore so this is going to hurt when I hit the ground I start to fall only to be caught by Mokou.I looked at Reimu and the group and I noticed they was looking the opposite way from us.

"I told you she uses cheap tricks to keep people out" Mokou said to me while lowering us to ground level.I smirked and started to laugh at how everyone was shooting at nothing for 15 minutes then they returned to normal.

"You know how funny that was" I said to them trying to catch my breath I laughed too hard.

"Rie you could have stopped us" Youmu said

"I could of but I don't have a chance to enjoy other people's stupidity" I said which got me hit in the back of the head with Reimu's gohei.

"Why the hell does it burn?" I said with tears in my eyes while rubbing the top of my head

"It shouldn't burn, humans" Reimu said while moving her gohei away from my head, damn thats right I have to explain my situation to them.

"Um, well how should I say this...hahaha" I said while rubbing the back of my head

"Explain, what Rie?" Now Sakuya wants to know I forgot she was here.

"I kinda gave up my humanity" I said, Reimu sighed at my comment

"I expected as much" Reimu said

"Also, I sorta lost my immortality and my ability to fly, haha" I said with a light laugh

"You shouldn't laugh about something so important!" Reimu screamed

"I didn't expect her to pull spellcards that steal your ability" I said hoping that she dosen't hit me with her gohei again Reimu put her gohei away and started to think.

"And who did this?" She asked me

"Naja, she also has a lot of information about me" I answered

"Who cares we'll worry about that after this incident is finished" Marisa said

"Well I'll take Keine and leave then" Mokou said as she and the teacher walked away that reminds me.

"Sakuya, I hope you do realize that you lied to me there is equal men as women" I said to her

"I never said there wasn't only that there was less then there is women" Sakuya answered

"You win" I say having no comeback for her answer I got up and started to walk towards the group I look around to see Flandre sleeping I turned my attention to Remilia.

"Hey is it alright to leave her?" I say with worry

"Of course it is she can fend for her self and we need your help for this" Remilia said but doesn't the teams seem to have to much already there's like 9 of us counting me and not Flandre.

"Whatever, let's go" I say as I walk away while they fly I deactivated my only spellcard since they'll probably clear everyone out for me.

[1 hour later]

It's 4:30 and I finally caught up to them but thats because they say there is strong energy coming from a wall next to us.I walk towards the wall and I break it easily the wall was hollow and it lead to another hallway which meant we was in a split, how lovely.

"I'll keep walking the way we was going I rather be alone right know" I said as I walked away from the crater I created in the wall, I needed time to think about who this person that knows so much about me would be.I don't have alot of friends on the other side of the border but I still have to suspect them they could have been gapped her just like me but they would have been frightened and they would accept help from anyone.I also want to know what Naja plans to do from the looks of the groups she was with it feels like she's creating an army for something.

As I walk down the corridor I saw a white-haired woman staring at me from down the hall she was to far to identify, she wore red and blue doctor clothing but thats all I can see from this tells me to stay on gaurd though I change the song on my mp3 to [Concealed. By JUNCA] I look back up to see an arrow shot at me it grazes my face I stood there in shock.

RUN...RUN...RUN...RUN...RUN...RUN...RUN...RUN

My instincts kick in screaming at me I ran but not away, I ran towards the lady she shot arrows at me but they was all focused on just is what I needed a rush to help me clear my mind i just have to focus on my graze me but none pierce me I got close enough to see this woman I swung at her face but she dodges my fist and shots a arrow in my side.

"And who are you?" I say the women looks at me with her dark grey eyes.

"I'm Eirin Yagokoro" she say's with a smile as if she won I pulled the arrow out of me and I smiled this hurts less then losing an arm .

"I'm Rie Minako the number one Scarlet Hound" I say as I pull out my spellcard

**"Inhumane Cloak of the Hound"** my blood from my side turns into my cloak and it hides my face with the hood I change some of my blood into a small sword but even before I could get ready to attack an arrow breaks the small sword apart.

"Is that all you can do?" Eirin asks me with a smile on her face, I rushed in and punched her in her face it was a direct hit that sent her flying across the hall, Eirin flipped in the air to regain control of not only is she strong, she's graceful...How Lovely.

I shot all the danmaku I could at her but she only dodged them, I was hit by two arrows in my left arm.I could only smile at this development I must be going insane.

"Hey, Eirin whatever is in the other hallway must be destroyed by now?" I said to her remembering that there was two hallway's.

"Well, I'll just destroy you then" she pulls out a spellcard.

**"Spacesphere: Earth in a Pot"** she said this and I was surrounded by orbs that shot danmaku out of it it began to shot danmaku at me as walked away fully aware that I'm trapped inside of this barrier, I break one of the orbs and I start to follow her millions of danmaku was outside of the barrier and I was hit by almost all of it.I fell to the floor my blood was pouring out of me I couldn't get up so I dragged myself towards her.

After sometime I caught up to her but she was holding an arrow to Flandre I got up and with all my speed I grabbed Eirin by her neck.I tossed her and glared at her for as long as I could she didn't attack me so I created a new weapon with my cloak.I made several hounds look at Eirin they all was created through my power and my right arm was replaced with a giant hounds face that I pointed towards her.

**"YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE DON'T YOU?" **I said my eyes was red and I had a twisted smile on my face I can't wait to tear her apart.


	12. Divine Treasures Are Truly a Pain To Fin

**A/N Sloth: I truely don't understand, what's so good about prom?**

**A/N Yukari: What's to understand, you go there and dance.**

**A/N Sloth: First of all I can't dance, which proves that all black people can't dance no raciest shit.**

**A/N Yukari: No matter what you say that sounds racist.**

**A/N Sloth: I am truly, sorry for anyone that took offense to that...Anyway, I don't own Touhou Zun is the true owner. **

* * *

I stood there looking Eirin in her eyes the moment she stepped back I sent a hound towards her, she shoot the hound with a me to lose the form of that one hound compared to the fifty others I have out this is nothing.

"Is that it, Eirin?" I said to her she dosen't answer instead Eirin shoots all of my hounds I use this as a distraction, I get in close to her and strike with my hound head arm it tried to eat her but instead Eirin tossed vials into it.

"Idiot" I said to her even as the hounds head exploded I summoned more hounds to attack her in her back I used my left hand to hit her in the gut after I returned my right hand to normal I grabbed her by her collar and head butted her she went flying in the crator I made before we started to know I just threw her where she wanted to go I'll worry about her later.

"Hey, Flandre you still asleep" I said as I poked her cheeked she didn't wake up so I lifted her and carried her with are the hallway's so long though I haven't even started to walk and I can see how long this hallway is...I guess I'll run instead.I started to run down the hallway but Eirin was long gone I stopped midway to take a breather I layed Flandre down and sat down tring to catch my breath.

[In My World by ROOKIEZ is PUNK'D] started playing I got up and saw I was surronded by rabbit youkai and the purple haired bunny next to her was Eirin.

"I see you followed me into another trap" Eirin said with a smile

"Sorry, I hate trap developments kind of ruins the mood, you follow" I said staring at Eirin

"Reisen, make sure she goes permantly insane" Eirin said as she got ready to leave.

"Didn't I tell you I'm already insane" I said looking at the group that surronds me.

"Whatever you say by the way were are you looking" Eirin said, wait does that mean that her ability worked on me.I can't trust her so I'll attack everything that looks harmful to me I'll start with the rabbits and work my way up to Eirin.

"Hounds attack" as I say this hounds created from my clothes come and they strike down any rabbit standing in front of me.I use this as an chance to take down the main bunny as I run I start to use the rabbits heads as leaping stones but a small brown haired rabbit jumped up and brought me down with her massive hammer.

"Thank you, Tewi" Reisen said

"Reisen don't just stand there open a barrier to drive her senses away" Tewi said getting ready to swing me hammer again.

"But you will all go insane as well" Reisen said

"I can still take her on in a serious match insane or not" Tewi says with a smirk on her face as she jumps down from the air and swings her hammer at me.I didn't dodge but the moment her hammer got off me the world distorted into the forest only Tewi and I was there.

"I guess this means your my challenger" I said to her with a grin

"I guess I am" Tewi say's as she grows a smile then she gets close to me and swings her hammer back down I graze it and I create a sword that I swing towards her it only to scratch her face.[HOWLING by abingdon boys school] started to play I just rushed my movements with the song and Tewi didn't slow down either our attacks clashed with each other we clashed for what feels like an eternity.

I created another sword and changed them both into heavy swords so instead of holding them up I dragged them on the floor with me still keeping my momentum.I clashed with her hammer which was big enough to stop both my swords out of nowhere I felt a recognizable pain in my back...this pain is the same one I get from when I get hit by danmaku.I push Tewi back and I look behind me only to see nothing there yet I feel an explosion on my face the impact from this unknown object tossed me into a crushes the rock and me with her hammer I sat there blood was dripping off my face, arm and chest.I get up and start to laugh Tewi looks at me as I laugh.

"Hey, rabbit I hope you know..." I grab something in front of me yet nothing stood there.

"I love this insane feeling it feels like freedom" I say as I throw the thing in my hands it hit the tree revealing that the thing I have been holding was laid there out cold and the world returned to normal Reisen laid on the wall while Tewi was catching her breathe I grabbed Flandre and walked towards the place where I can see danmaku flying it's a short walk but I might miss the fun if I don't run.

I started to run but as I ran the distance didn't get longer as usaul it was shorter then all the other times I walked in a the rabbit youkai stopped trying to attack me it must be in there instincts.I walked but then I stopped and saw Eirin waiting for me with a bow in her hand.

"I'm to tired for this..." I said while sighing

"But Rie if you don't beat her you'll break" someone whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean Flandre-sama?" I said to her

"I'll break you for being a useless, unamusing toy" she said with a bit of joy in her voice honestly this just makes her more cute to me.I put Flandre down and I watch her take a seat by the wall, after seeing her sit I create a sword and rushed towards Eirin.I stopped when I notice that I was surronded by rabbits holding hammers it felt like all time stopped at that moment then it resumed which means.

"I'm close to them" I said as I stepped back to avoid the hammers I jumped back to grab Flandre and I jumped over Eirin and the bunny' shot the cieling so then they couldn't follow us I doubt it will work but you have to try I guess.

Then I was looking at an gaint room I entered the room and I saw Reimu and everyone besides Sakuya and Youmu on the wasen't her and Yuyuko was messing with something else I looked at who Sakuya and Youmu was fighting it was a black haired women in a got down and sat next to her sister I walked towards Reimu.

"And everyone is on the wall because?" I said to her

"Because she dosen't know when to quit?" Reimu said

"You try breaking her arms?" I said with a smile

"Yes but she's immortal so they fixed themselves" Reimu said

Immortal, well I won't get bored anytime soon if I fight her and Eirin is bound to catch up to me so I might as well get ready.

"Hey, it's my turn" I scream towards Sakuya and Youmu they back down when they see it was me

"Just don't hurt her to bad, Rie" Sakuya said as she walked past me

"I won't make any promises" I said with a smile while Sakuya sighed as she walked over to Remilia.

"So they only have one person who isn't to tired to fight" the black-haired woman said

"Yea, the name's Rie Minaso" I said pointing my thumb at me while smiling.

"I'm Kaguya Hourisan" Kaguya said

I could hear Sakuya say something about me in the background as I got ready to fight.

* * *

"Remilia, maybe we should have someone else fight, Rie has several severe wounds on her body" Sakuya said to Remilia.

"No, it would just make her happier to fight with those injuries" Remilia said

"Why's that?" Sakuya said

"It just feels like she would be happy about it?" Remilia said

* * *

Whatever, I just have to take out one person so this will be easy, I create two small axes and toss them towards her they both cut Kaguya's arms clear off.I rush in with a sword and I stab her through her heart I pull the sword out and I kicked her body to the floor.

"Alright now show me this immortality that Reimu was talking about" I said

"Alright" Kaguya said...Wait, Kaguya can still speak which most mean she really is immortal I should protect myself some way...I know.

Kaguya regenerates everything that I have done to her and she yawns at my attempt to hurt her.

**"Impudent BITCH, I'll give you something to yawn at"** I said in my twisted voice

* * *

"Maybe we should stop Rie before she kills a immortal off for good" Reimu said

"You can't kill an immortal though" Yukari said coming out of a gap

"And you have been...?" Reimu said

"Exploring" Yukari say's with the fan covering her mouth

* * *

"Hounds, devour" I said as 15 hounds created by me went in for the attack Kaguya dodged them all and she shoot rainbow colored danmaku at me I didn't move I don't see any opening to pulled out a spellcard.

**"Divine Treasure: Brilliant Dragon Bullet"** she shoot rainbow orbs and lasers at the same time I dodged the lasers but an orb would just get me after words.

"Hounds, spread" I said as I created more hounds they spread out and attacked the unknowing Kaguya from all sides.I see my hounds work like danmaku this is nice to know but I still have one spellcard so screw it.

**"Divine Treasure: Buddhist Diamond"** Kaguya shot orbs out that stayed in one place then she shot rainbow orbs at me then the first orbs she shoot fired lasers at the rainbow orbs was easy this time but I keep on grazing the lasers one laser hit me in the chest breaking my spellcard.I was just wearing my dark blue uniform know I could still shoot hounds but I couldn't direct them as much as the spellcard would let me I did not stop shooting and grazing eventually her spellcard broke.

**"Divine Treasure: Salamander Shield"** Kaguya was surroended by flames that started to rain down at me then fire lasers was shoot at me I dodged them the best I could but my dark blue uniform got burnt I waited this card out it was to diffulcult to get a precise shoot on Kaguya announced her next card I threw my burnt uniform towards Sakuya.

"Sorry, but can you fix it later" I said to Sakuya

"Of course, you seem to be enjoying yourself" Sakuya said

"I am" I said before I got into Kaguya's sight right know I'm wearing a white dress shirt that is unbuttoned from the top and bottom only having four buttons still buttoned my red bra was revealing though.

"Thats pretty revealing, you know" Kaguya said while blushing

"It is, I'm sorry but this is how I dress" I said with a smirk

"It seems as if your sanity is back" Kaguya said while still blushing

"Yea, now I'm just a perverted women" I said before firing random hounds at her she dodged them

**"Divine Tresure: Life Spring Infinity"** lasers started to shot from behind me but it looked like it was hollow in the middle the lasers was easy to dodge but then the hollow middle started to shoot red danmaku at was no time to dodge I was caught off gaurd but I didn't lose my composure...Okay, I freaked the fuck out when this shit hit me in the back.

**"Your fucking paying for this shirt"** I said in a twisted voice the pain just feels the same as any other shot.I got in close as I dodged the red danmaku and instead of shooting Kaguya I pulled her down by her foot and gave her a headbutt then I gave her a right hook to the jaw.

"That was a headbutt from hell and a right hook from heaven" I said while wiping her blood of my forehead.

"I thinkf yov broke mi noze" she said while holding her jaw trying to play off the fact that I also broke her jaw after some time she fixed her nose and jaw.

**"Divine Treasure: Hourai Jewel -Dreamlike Paradise-"** there was rainbow danmaku everywhere they moved like waves then they focused fire at me at started to move to the right dodging and grazing most of it.I started to shot back at her while keeping my distance it took some time but this felt like her easiest move then I shoot her down.

"It's over, damn it took so long though" I started to walk away but I stopped and looked back

**"End of Immperishable Night -Paschal Moon-"** I was inbetween a laser then Kaguya started to shot random shots at me once I got hit by a barrage of them she stopped.

"Whats wrong, my night has just started" she said then she revealed another spellcard

**"End of Imperishable Night -Half Past Midnight"** she shot white danmaku that zig-zagged and giant red orbs I dodged this pretty easily.

"Well, I see that you can still dodge my shots" Kaguya said

**"End of Imperishable Night -Half Past 2-"** she shot fairly easy to dodge danmaku right know I fill like she's patronizing me.

**"End of Imperishable Night -Half Past 4-"** she shot connected danmaku shot and gaint red orbs at the same time I truely have no energy to keep on dodging I was barraged with all the shoots.

**"End of Imperishable Night -Rising World-"** Kaguya shot every type of danmaku there was at me I dodged as fast as I could but was hit by one star and that landed into everything else hitting me.

"Goddammit" I looked out the open screen and it was morning already.

"I guess I lost" I said while laying on the floor

"Nope, you restored the morning to Gensokyo and the moon" Kaguya said then after she said that Eirin came into the room.

"Who's that?" Remilia said I forgot they was here I only remember Sakuya and Flandre being here

"I'm Eirin Yagokero, it seems like I was to late" Eirin said

"You took your sweet time didn't you" I said while still laying on the floor

"How did you know?" Eirin said

"Because you held back to fucking much in our fight" I said

"You know that was patronizing which is one thing that pisses me off" I said

"Well as an apology how about we treat yyour wounds for free" Eirin said

"Deal" I said I mean whats wrong with free stuff

"Well, Rie where going back to the mansion" Sakuya said before leaving everyone but Alice left

"Thanks, Rie but I honestly just wanted Marisa as a friend" she said

"Truth is I knew that, it was just fun to tease you...so did you get her as a friend?" I asked

"Nope" Alice answered

"Well, better luck next time" I said before getting off the floor

"Damn, how far is the room I'll be in" I said

"It's not far" Eirin said

"Alright, bye Alice" after I said that she flew away

* * *

I was escorted to a room with one bed honestly it looks like a hospital room I laid down on the bed and went to sleep.I guess my night just started during the morning after about an hour I woke up to see Eirin sitting across from me.

"How is it doc?" I said knowing all to well she exmained me in my sleep.

"It's horrible, we learned that it is..." Eirin stopped

"It's what, what is it doc?" I said full of worry, what the hell is wrong with me.

"It's an A-cup" Eirin said

"WHAT THE HELL" I screamed at her getting ready to swing at her

"It's said really and here I thought you would be big in the chest area" Eirin said

"Truly said indeed" Yukari said

"Why are you here, Yukari" I said holding my fist back

"To tell you that Kaguya wants you to come to her conversation" Yuakri said

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"It's 5 A.M" Yukari said

I got out of my bed my body felt like new I walked towards Kaguya's room where Remilia and Sakuya was also.

"So, what am I here for?" I asked

"Rie, there is a challenge that Kaguya wants you to do" Sakuya said

"Who I got kill?" I said with a smile

* * *

_**This feels like the longest chapter I wrote the main reason that I used all of Kaguya's moves is mainly because Imperashible Nights is one of my favorites in the series.**_


	13. Burning Bird

**A/N Sloth: Goddamnit Yukari you dropped me off her again.**

**A/N Yukari: Well you seemed bored being all alone in that room.**

**A/N Sloth: Whatever...I still need to read the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Touhou, Zun does. **

* * *

I sat down in a chair next to Remilia and stayed there waiting for them to tell me what I have to do.

"It's strange for you to take order's from me Rie" Remilia said

"As long as you have Flandre's permission I up for whatever you got" I said

"Well then I want you to do an impossible request for me..." Kaguya said I rubbed my head for some time after that.

"Impossible request?" I ask

"Yes, I want you to kill that which can't be killed" Kaguya said

"You do realize that I might hurt you and burn this mansion down if this is a trap" I say with no remorse

"I'm fully aware of that" Kaguya said

"Well, tell me where to go and I'll be there" I said then a question came to mind

"And if you learn anything about a group of outsiders killing youkai tell me" I say to her

"Alright, now can you go to the bamboo forest thats where it will be" Kaguya said I leave out the room and go back to the room I slept in I started to put my dress shirt on and my plaid also seems that Sakuya fixed my sweator I'll have to thank her later as I walk out I see the full moon this time it's the real full moon I can tell I feel great during a full moon.

"Damn this feels nice, the real moon is great" I say as I leave

As I walk around I notice that the bamboo forest is close to the human village I rarely go there since Sakuya gets everything.I wonder what's there I'll just take a peek only a peek no one will care right it's not like I'm going to kill someone from the village...I think.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in those bushes" I look to see a short girl with purple hair and black eye's, she wore a long kimono with yellow flower patterns on it.

"Shit, I thought I was in trouble" I say while sighing

"I'm just looking for something" I say to the little girl

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rie Minaso the scarlet hound" I say to the little girl

"I'm Hieda no Akyu, I keep records of everyone in Gensokyo" the little girl said then she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards her house.

"Hey, I'm not even this forceful with people" I say to her then when she stopped I explained this whole impossible quest thing to her.

"I promise I'll come back on a later day" I say to her then I walk away you know what I wonder if I can make myself fly it might take more energy then usaul , some time I started to fly it took more energy then I thought but I got to the bamboo forest there was someone here though.

This person had green hair, horns and a green dress I think I've seen her before.

"Hey, you changed your hair?" I asked her

"Thats the only thing that you notice" she asked

"Well, I just thought that all teachers had hidden horns" I say

"Whatever, also my name is Keine Kamishirosawa" Keine said with a bow

"I'm Rie Minaso and I'm here to kill something that can't be killed" I said

"Then, I guess you have to go through me" she said before rushing at me like a bull I dodged her, grabbed her by the horns and pulled her to the ground.

"Now, will you tell me whats this thing that can't be killed?" I said while holding Keine down

"That thing would be me" A voice said I let go of Keine and looked behind me to see Fujiwara no Mokou cracking her fist.

"Now, why are you hurting my friend?" Mokou said

"She was in the way besides Kaguya asked for me to kill you not her" I said while cracking my neck

"So your working for that bitch" Mokou said

"Yea, why?" I said

"I geuss you want to die" Mokou said as phoenix wings came out her back Mokou threw charms at me I dodged most of them, then Mokou rushed towards me and she kicked me straight in my gut she followed it up by giving me a right jab to my face which quickly became 29 jabs to my face before she pulled her first spellcard out.

**"Limiting Edict: Tsuki no Iwakasa's Curse"** Mokou started to shot danmaku out of her left hand and in her right-hand was knifes after shooting danmaku she tossed the knifes making sure she still had some in her rushed towards me and attempted to stab me.I grabbed her arm and did the most reasonable thing I broke her arm got closer to her and I shot danmaku in her face she managed to throw her last knifes at me I dodged them and I jabbed her in the face twice before shoting more danmaku at her.

The knifes got thrown into my arm I pulled a spell card out but Mokou shoot flames at it burning the card was my newest and my only spellcard, now how will I rip you apart…I could make a new one can't I.

**"Immortal: Fire Bird -Flying Phoenix-"** Mokou shot danmaku around her self then she stopped her hands caught on fire and she shot…Motherfucking burning phoenix.I dodged the flames then Mokou started to get in close and she kicked me in my then shot another phoenix at me I jumped back so then it only grazed me.

"Damn, I wore this sweater for nothing if it just gets destroyed" I said as I threw my sweater off my white dress shirt was buttoned up because Sakuya threatened to stick knifes down my throat if I ever walk around like I did yesterday.

"Know I need to make a spellcard just to take you out" Sometimes I wish these spellcards was harder to destroy.

**"Hound Sign: undernourished Hounds"** I said as a bunch of hounds homed in on Mokou as she flew away trying to dodge did not stop her from shooting burning phoenix's at me I had to keep moving to dodge her birds.

Then a hound caught her by her arm stopping the burning birds I called the hounds back and they dragged her towards soon as they got her near me I gave her 3 or 4 headbutts I lost count and I forgot that headbutts hurt me as well Mokou stepped back and wiped the blood off her head before pulling another spellcard.

**"Fujiwara: Flaw of Forgiving Shrine"** my spellcard was interrupted by charms that was coming from both sides Mokou rushed in and kicked me with all her might her kick tossed me into her charms, right now I'm getting trashed badly I'm glad no one can see this.

* * *

[3rd Pov]

In the distance was an open gap that lead to SDM, Hakurei Shrine, Hakugyokurou and the Forest of Magic.

"So, Rie is struggling with an opponet like this I could probably beat her with ease" Marisa said

"Yes, but you refused to go" Alice replied watching the gap with one eye on it

"Whatever I bet she's just waiting to go insane" Marisa said

"Rie will go insane during any serious fight" Alice said

"Thats true" Marisa said sitting down to watch the gap

* * *

"Ojou-sama what will we do if Rie dies?" Sakuya said

"Find a new maid" Remilia said

"But the chances of Rie dying is high unless she starts using her ability" Patchouli said

"What ability?" Koakuma asked

"It's more of her mental state then her ability, I'm positive that she was a different person before coming here" Patchouli said

"So then why is she like this?" Koakuma asked

"That would be Flandre's fault , no let me correct myself it is both their faults Rie's for drinking Flandre's blood and Flandre for her mental state" Patchouli said

"You can't blame Flandre for her mental state" Koakuma said

"Thats true" Patchouli said closing a book she was reading

* * *

"Yuyuko-sama, I think we might have a new person living her" Youmu said

"Youmu, you may be right" Yuyuko said

"But you could be wrong, Youmu" Yuyuko said before she got ready to eat

* * *

[Rie Pov]

"Hahaha..." I started to laugh

"Whats, funny?" Mokou asked

**"HAhaHaHAhaHAha"** I laughed in a twisted voice I've held it in but...

"Fuck it" I said

[IOSYS-Awakening and Departure] started to play on my mp3.

"So your giving up?" Mokou asked

"Nope" I said then I rushed towards Mokou, grabbed her face and I shoot my danmaku at point-blank range I didn't stop shooting into her face was blown apart I tossed her body and turned around.

"Weakling" I said then I was pushed to the ground I looked and saw Mokou grabbing my leg she twisted it into we heard a broke my right leg, Mokou lifted me and threw me to some bamboo trees once I hit it Mokou ran towards me and kicked me in my gut.

I flew towards the ground I couldn't get up yet I still want to fight...I need to fight...I have to fight...I will fight and I'll rip her apart.I pushed myself up on;y to fall again I feel like a newborn baby I can't walk but I will find a way past this.I looked up and saw Mokou with her wings out they was burning everything around them...I have the worlds worst luck.

I pushed myself back and I shot some hounds at Mokou they just burned out before they reached her I crawled away looking at her wings I guess this is my last view.

"Rie, stand up" A voice said as I drifted away into the darkness of my mind

"Rie, stand up, **NOW!**" This voice said I widened my eyes and stood up, this voice is Flandre's but for some reason I can't refuse her order it's like my body is moving on it's own.

"Good, now break her so then you can read me a story" Flandre said, her voice was in my head yet it felt as if she was next to me.I looked at my right leg and I could feel it, I rushed towards Mokou and I grabbed her the wings was burning my skin but fuck it.I started to headbutt Mokou I stopped once I reached 50 headbutts then Mokou kicked me away, I think I fractured my skull but I need to finish this fast for Flandre she needs me to read a book for her.

I ran towards Mokou, she kicked me in my gut I grabbed her leg and I let my hounds rip it off of her.

"Argh, you bitch" Mokou said trying to hold back her scream I lifted her by her collar, let her go then as she fell I swung at her face send ing her flying the power from my fist sent shockwaves throughout the area.

**"Deathless: Xu Fu's dimension"** Mokou declared her new spellcard it surronded me and trapped me in charms with her still in rushed towards me and I was pushed towards her charms they burned like hell.I couldn't feel my back as I got up Mokou grabbed me by my collar and she rammed me into the cieling of the charms eventually disappeared and Mokou just lifted me towards the sky before dropping me I looked at her as I fell my hounds grabbed her by her feet and brought her down to the ground before getting burned apart.

We both laid on our backs I weakly got up at the same moment Mokou did my vision was becoming a blur I got into my stance but everything was moving left and right.I couldn't see straight, dammit I might as well give up but she'll probably kill me if I do.

"Oi, Mokou I don't think I can keep going" I say in my normal voice

"We'll see, **Forgiveness: Honest Man's Death"** Mokou said

I guess this must mean its over for me I was surrounded by bullets and a laser came by before it could hit me I was lifted away from it by a women with red hair.

"Meiling, what are you doing here?" I asked as she put me down her hat covered her eyes yet I could feel a threatening aura from her.

"Rie, Flandre told me to help you with this your lucky because that shrine maiden was about to seal you and this phoenix" Meiling said with a smile on her face before she got ready to fight.

[IOSYS-Gorgous Guardian] was playing on my mp3 as soon as the song started Meiling flew towards Mokou making Mokou cancel the spellcard just so she can block whatever Meiling was going to jumped back as Meiling pulled out an spellcard.

**"Chi Sign: Star Bullet"** Meiling turned a small chi ball into a huge blue orb that she shot towards Mokou she grazed it and got her arm pulled out another spellcard and she smiled as her hat flew off, Meiling had the eye's of a dragon she was enjoying this battle to it's fullest.

**"Colorful Brilliance: Rainbow Taichi"** Meiling stomped her foot on the ground and we was surrounded by a rainbow barrier.

"Is that all?" Mokou said but the moment she touched the barrier it sent her flying.

**"Attack Sign: Roc Fist"** Meiling hit Mokou in the face with all her strength and she sent her flying through the ran towards the falling Mokou with another spellcard.

**"Ultimate Color: Mad Colorful Dance"** Meiling twirled around creating a rainbow tornado that tossed Mokou towards the floor.

"Now, Rie follow-up my attack" Meiling said towards me I pulled out my new spellcard.

**"Hound sign: Hungry Hound**" I said as my whole right arm became a hounds head then its mouth opened and I hit Mokou with it getting it's teeth stuck in Mokou.

"goddamnit" Mokou said as she started to bleed out I turned my hand back to normal and walked away.

"Oh, before I leave you better now I don't work for Kaguya I work for the scarlet devil's little sister" I said then I walked away outside of the bamboo forest was Reimu with a timer next to her and some tea.

"It seem's that you beat her in time" Reimu said as she got up

"Now, I won't have to seal you within the forest"

"Whatever, I have a job to do" I said as I had Meiling fly me away.

"Rie, tomorrow we have new recruits coming in" Meiling said

"Shouldn't you be telling Sakuya this?"

"Nope, you're going to select a maid to replace you in case you die" Meiling said

"Okay" I said

"You seem tired but you have to read a book for Flandre" Meiling said

"Okay" I said as soon as we got back I walked towards the chair and I laid down.

"Hey, Flandre bring that book to me so I can read it" I said

"Rie, please remove your feet from the chair you'll get dirt on it" Sakuya said

"Okay, but what about my blood" I said

"No one cares about that"

"Rie, I found this in your room" Flandre said handing me the book

"Damn, you found my history book" I said while going through it then I stopped.

"Fujiwara clan" I said it makes sense now

"What's that?"

"It's about some old man who met Kaguya and he died looking for a legendary item for her" I see why Mokou hates her now.

"Flan, I'm going to the library" I said as I got up I started to walk but my vision was going bad.I reached the room and I looked at Koakuma there was something attracting me to her.

"Hey, Koakuma I need your help with something" I said

"Rie, I hope you don't plan to do anything wong" Patchouli said

"If your worried then you could join in as well" I said as I grabbed her I revealed my one fang then before I could get any closer I stopped.

"It seem's that you will need blood won't you" Patchouli said I started to back up but she grabbed me and she pulled me closer.

"But I thought that you liked Marisa" I said

"Nope, Alice can have her for all I care Marisa was just an excuse for me to have someone else to talk to that's outside this house" Patchouli said

"Well then think you for the food" I said as I licked her neck then I sinked my fang into her neck blood dripped into my mouth it tasted sweet then I removed my fang and I licked the remaining blood off her neck.I looked at he blushing face then I lifted her.

"Do you think you'll be alright?" I said as I carried her

"Yes , just take me to my room" Patchouli said I walked her to her bed and I laid her down I was about to leave but then I fell asleep next to her.

I was on top of a lake in my dream, I looked around and I saw Sloth.

"I thought you left"

"Today is my last day here I just came to warn you"

"First, watch out or your past and second, don't lie to a Yama" then Sloth disappeared he's a wierd , I'm going to fall asleep.

"Rie, I need some escort to the village" Or not. I got up from my bed and I went up to walk Flandre out for a meal.

* * *

**I'm not going to lie now I'm righting this off of pure instincts and I'm going to have my friends read over this in case I make mistakes because I can't spell half the words that I say.**


	14. The New Recruits

**A/N Sloth: Damn, it's hard to write without my glasses**

**A/N Yukari: Yet you did it any way**

**A/N Sloth: It was either that or be bored until I got a new pair**

**A/N Yukari: Which is Tuesday**

**A/N Sloth: I'm impatient**

**I don't own Touhou, Zun does end of conversation.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and I looked around, it's morning but this isn't Flandre's

room I felt someone holding on to me.I looked down and I saw...Patchouli

holding on to me I looked down at her sleeping face then it hit me.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" I said as I got out of the bed I wasn't

the only one not wearing clothes, whatever I have a job to do.I got out of

bed and I put on my uniform and walk out the room I see Sakuya standing

outside the door and I follow her.

"Rie, I hope that you can be good in front of the new recruits" Sakuya said

"I'm alway's good" I say with a smirk

"Right, well don't bother any of them with your perverted actions or else"

"Or else what?" I say

"I'll tell Patchouli that your cheating on her" God damn maid

"You win I won't" I say as I open the door to the main room inside their

was 4 people but there was one that caught my had light orange

hair with a white ribbon in it she wore a black button up vest and a black

other people was also youkai this might be interesting.

"Alright, please state your name" Sakuya said two men stepped up in front of her.

"I'm Hinakawa Hina" the silver-haired man said

"I'm Menra Sako" the brown-haired man said

"Next" Sakuya said asking for the others to say their names

"Kinoshiro Sawa" A black-haired women said

"I'm Konosa" the oranged haired girl said she had a kind tone in her voice.

"Well then now that we know your names it is time to meet the current maid

for our secret" Sakuya said I walked next to Sakuya.

"Whats up, I'm Rie Minaso" I said rubbing the back of my head with my other

hand in my pocket.

"Rie, please be a little more respectable" Sakuya said

"I'm alway's respectable...Anyway's do you guy's now how I'm going to

select someone to become a maid here" I said

"Does it matter" Konosa said

"Of course it does" I said

"It shouldn't if your saying it" Does this girl have a screw loose first

she's all nice to Sakuya then she's rude towards me.I might as well teach

her a lesson.

"Whatever, the challenge is to win against the other contestants" I said

with a smirk.

"Whats the catch?" Menra asked

"No catch just rules" I said

"Rule 1: You must not disrespect the mistress that is all" I said. They

followed me as I walked towards the basement.

"This is the way to my mistress" I said opening the steel door

"Please don't die" they walked through the door and I can't help but crack

a smile.

The group entered the room in the middle of the room was Flandre Scarlet she

was holding a teddy bear that was missing an eye.

"Who are you?" Flandre asked

"They are the new toy's I ordered for you" I said

"Really?" Flandre said with a smile

"Of course, I don't lie I only stretch the truth" I said

"Your so cute" Konosa said

"So you agree with me" I said Konasa looked at my smiling face and she

ignored me.

"Whatever...go to your rooms the game will start tomorrow" I said while

sighing I walked out and Sakuya stopped me.

"Rie we need to talk" Sakuya said as she grabbed me by my ear and dragged

me away from the group

"S-stop you'll pull my ear off" I said as she dragged me then she tossed me

on the ground after making sure the group wasn't near us.

"So Rie tell me did you get the mistress permission before organizing this

event" Sakuya said I bowed my head towards the floor so strong that the air

around us move and I left a hole in the floor.

"No I didn't" I said blood dripping from my head

"I see...I'll inform her about this it might amuse her" Sakuya said thank

god she won't kill me or should I thank devil it's confusing.

"Oh and before I forget her are your spellcards" Sakuya said tossing

spellcards next to me I looked at them then my eye got wide as a smile grew

on my face.

"These are my Asura Sign's I thought they got destroyed"

"The mistress got them copied before you left the mansion with me I should

tell you that your spear and armor spellcards wasn't copied"

"Who cares now I have my favorite ones back plus my hound signs" I said

"Why don't you make a last word then?" Sakuya said

"It's a last resort spellcard that uses all of your energy once it wears

off"

"I'll do that then" I said as I walked away I saw Konosa walk back into

Flandre's room I followed her and when she reached for the door I shot red

danmaku towards her hand.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to meet her tomorrow I'll escort you to your

room" I said as I walked her to her room I noticed something.

"Do you have sibling's?" I asked Konosa

"Yes, why?"

"No reason just I remembered my older sister on the other side" I said

"I'm not interested" Konosa said walking towards her room.

"Goodnight, Kono-chan" I walked to the kitchen and I realized something,

ever since I got my old spellcards I lost my insanity.

"I guess that's for the better" I said then I got ready to wash the dishes

it took me 15 minutes I turned around and as I walked away I tripped on the

rug and my chin hit the ground hard.I got up and started to rub my chin as

I walked down the stair's I lost my footing and I fell down the stairs.

"I see your as clumsy as ever" I looked up to see that this voice belonged

to Remilia.

"You'll need a bandage for that nose" she said I got up and looked into the

mirror my nose was broken.

"Damn, this reminds me of when I first came here" I said, now that I think

about it my mom must be in a fit thinking about where I've been for the

past months.

"Whatever" I said then I headed for the closest seat and I sat down

thinking Remilia sat across from me.

"What are you thinking about"

"My first week here"

"That reminds me we didn't get to finish our fight" Remilia said but I

could swear that it was a tie right.

"Whatever, I'll fight you but only if I get some food" I said

"You live her so just go get it" Remilia said then she snapped and the room

we was in got more spacious

"How did you do that?"

"Sakuya controls space" Remilia said with pride then she snapped and Sakuya

appeared

"Sakuya bring everyone here I want people to watch" Remilia said to Sakuya

then in an instant everyone was in the room at a watching distance.

"I guess I have no choice but to fight" I said sighing, Remilia rushed

towards me and she tried to slash me with her claws I jumped back and got

in a boxing stance.I ran towards her and sent a quick jab but I got shot by

red bat shaped danmaku I got raised into the air by that one shot as I fell

back down I pulled out an old spellcard.

**"Asura Awakening"** I said as my hands was covered in red energy...how did

she copy my spellcards they feel exactly the same.I returned to reality and

I swung my fist at Remilia as soon as I got a hit in my head started to

hurt.

The pain made time feel like it stopped then I felt some one put an arm on

my shoulder.

"What's up, Rie?" The familiar voice said I looked to my side and it was

Anger

"How the fuck did you survive getting eaten?"

"I didn't I got trapped in your Asura spellcards so since you used them I'm

back"

"How does that work?"

"It just does plus I'm taking the Insanity with me"

"When I finish this I'm going to put you in a cage" then time resumed I

dodge the red danmaku that Remilia shot at me then I hit the ground face

first.

"Even in battle your clumsy" Remilia said as I got off the ground

"Shut up, I'm just getting started" my fist started to glow redder I ran

towards her and I hit her in the face then a knife scratched my face.

"Sakuya, I said this is my fight so don't interfere" Remilia said while

rubbing her face

"Hey, Rie I'll only use one spellcard" Remilia said

"I'm already using one so I guess no more for me"

**"Spear the Gungir"** Remilia threw a red spear at me it moved faster then

anything I've seen my arms instinctively blocked the spear.I ran towards her

so then she couldn't throw those damn spears I tried to give her a haymaker

but I got hit by a close range spear.I was thrown back a few feet and the

shot left a hole in my shirt good thing everything is non-lethal right now

I dust myself off and I dodge the next spear shot at me I start to send

more energy into my right fist strengthening the spellcard I saw the next

spear coming towards me I swung my fist in a quick jab shooting a thin red

line the gungir hits my shoulder my shot only hit her hat I flew and slid

on the ground before coming to a halt.

"Dammit, I missed"

"Your aim is pitiable" Remilia said

"Be quiet!" I screamed then I felt my blood moving faster I wasn't going

insane I was sending more energy to my fist.I looked at my right arm and

the energy was radiating like crazy I ran towards her and I release my

energy towards her.

"Dammit, I have to learn how to hold back" I said while inspecting my right

arm then Remilia came out of the dust cloud she grabbed me by my head and

pushed me towards the ground.I felt my blood drip out my head as she moved

away I got back up cracking my knuckles.

"It looks as if I've made you mad" Remilia said then she snapped, Meiling

and Sakuya was at her side before the sound of the snap ended.

"Why don't you fight these two instead of me" Remilia said as she walked

away...wasn't this suppose to be a friendly little rematch.

"Screw it beside's..." I looked at both of them.

"I get to go all out" Then I looked at Remilia

"I hope you can get someone to repair the damages to the mansion"

"Of course I can" Remilia said as she took a seat next to Flandre

"Good" I turned around and smiled

"No spellcards from me" Meiling said

"I'll use one spellcard" Sakuya said

"Whatever I stop caring about that since I got spellcards" I said, then

Meiling got close to me in one step she swung at my gut while I was flying

towards the floor time stopped I looked and she put a knife into my legs in

one in my arm before resuming time.

"God damn that shit hurt" I said getting up then I pulled out my mp3 and

put the song [Concealed. By JUNCA] I ran towards Meiling and I sent a

quick right jab at her but it only scratched her face as she hit me in the

face I stepped back holding my nose.

"Dammit, I think you broke it past the point of healing" I said

"I'm sorry" Meiling said but she didn't move from her stance, knifes

appeared behind Meiling and Sakuya was leaning on Meiling's back holding

her knife flew at me and Meiling dashed towards me the knifes

hit me but they missed my vital's Meiling hit me in the gut but this time

she followed it up with another swing to my face then she grabbed my face

and plunged her knee into it.

I stepped back and waited for them to attack it was obvious that Meiling

was a distraction for Sakuya's knifes so now that I know that how do I use

that to my advantage.

"It's time for use to end this so then we can carry you to the infirmary"

Sakuya said pulling out an spellcard.

**"Last word: Deflation World"** Sakuya said then everything felt weird I

couldn't move but the moment I could there was knifes way to many knifes

for me to dodge I stood there frozen in of Sakuya but the pain

this is going to hurt like a mother fuck.

[3rd pov]

"Sakuya is she still alive" Meiling asked while looking at Rie she was

impaled by multiple knifes

"She had worse" Sakuya said before catching her breath

"I guess I'll take her to the infirmiry" Meiling said as she picked Rie up

"That was pathetic" Konosa said

"I bet I could beat her if you guy's could"

"Well, if you believe that then her is a rule for the competition Rie set

up to choose a maid, you guy's must fight Meiling, Sakuya, Rie and

Patchouli" Remilia said with a smile before she took her sister to the room

with her.

[Rie pov]

"Good morning" I said as I woke up I looked around and I was in the

infirmary I looked down and I was wrapped in bandages also Patchouli's

sleeping on my breast...Good thing we didn't do anything.I moved her to the

side and got out of bed I looked around for my clothes but I couldn't find

them then I found a note on a table.

"I'm sorry Rie but your clothes are getting sewed and washed the new

workers accidentally got them dirty so you may not have something to wear."

Screw this I walked towards my school bag and I pulled out sweat pants that

I was going to wear during gym before I came to here.I pulled out my mp3

but the battery is dead I turned it around and I put some of my magic into

it so then I could keep using it I left the room and the first person I

meet is Remilia and Flandre accompanied by Konosa.

"Where's the other recruits?" I asked

"They are cleaning the mansion so I'm going to have you and Kono-chan go to

gather food from the human village" Flandre said

"Right sis?"

"Yes Flandre that's how you order them" Remilia said then she looked at me

"I almost forgot you have nothing to wear except for...those pants that

came from no where"

"These was in my school bag before I got here and so was a lot of manga" I

said

"Okay, you still need a coat to cover your upper half" Remilia said then

Sakuya appeared with an old-looking trench coat

"Here have my old coat"

"What would you need a coat like this for?" I asked her

"I use to be a vampire hunter" Sakuya said everyone went silent in the room

"Well, come on Kono-chan we have to buy food" I said while walking out the

door

"B-but aren't you curious about what she said?"

"Nope, I live in the present not the past so I give a fuck about now not

then" I said walking through the garden that led to the gate Kono-chan

followed me.

"Wait Rie how are you going to go to the village you can't fly"

"I developed a new way of travel" I said as a my feet started to glow red

I started to float in the air.

"So you're using your ability to make yourself fly"

"Yes" I said then we headed to the human village

"So Kono-chan what do we have to get?" I asked her then a women bumped into

me she fell to the ground but I stood there.

"Ouch...Watch, where your walking...Rie?" The woman said

"How do you know me?" I asked her

"You don't remember me we go to the same school"

"How can I remember something that doesn't happen anymore" I said then I

looked closely

"Oh, your that girl that stalked me for a year" I said

"She stalked you" Kono-chan said

"Yea"

"I never thought someone would find you that interesting"

"Screw off"

"Rie, why are you talking to a youkai like that?"

"Don't worry, stalker girl she's house trained" I said

"But I heard they are evil"

"Let me guess you met a women named Naja"

"Yes"

"I'll tell you this then..." I got on one knee so I could look her in the

eye's

"I'm half-youkai" I said she just looked at me

"I see that would be why she asked me questions about you?"

"So you was tricked into giving up information about me, "

"You really did forget me" she said with tears in her eyes, goddamnit I

can't stand to see a cute girl cry, I rubbed her tears away

"Well, I've been missing for a couple of months so I can't remember

everyone"

"Thats true..."

"Well remember well this time I'm Misako Takeno"

"I remembered a way you liked to get payed back though" I said as I hit her

in the back off the head

"Rie why would you do that?"

"Because she likes it when I inflict pain on her" I said

"Thank you very much Rie" she said with a pleasurable smile on her face

"Also for telling random people about me you'll be my servant" I said with

a smile

"Also how did you get here"

"I was looking for you when I walked through a border I thank the woman

called it"

"Whatever at least you had good reasons" I said then Kono-chan left to get

the items on the I saw a group of men with swords and rifles coming towards us

I looked at them then I noticed their eye's was blank this is how Naja got fools to work for her

through hypnotizing them.

"Hey, Misako I hope you can run fast" I said as one of the men loaded his rifle but before

he could finish loading it a green orb hit them creating a cloud of dust.

"Let's hurry up, Rie" I left with Konosa while Misako ran away to who knows where.

"Near the mansion I looked behind me to see that there was a group of them following us

I shot a hound at the tree next to them and ran to the soon as we reached the gate

I told Meiling to come inside and I explained the situation to Sakuya inside of the mansion she grabbed

Meiling and left saying she will make sure no one gets into Remilia's room.

"I guess that means the recruits will guard the door so get to it" I said as I walked away the recruits

stayed at the door and waited.

* * *

**Whoever is still reading this thank you for giving a fuck about my story know all **

**I need to do is learn how to write without misspelling damn near everything to the**

**point that my proofreader starts to curse me another note I heard that they are **

**making Touhou 14 right now and Sakuya is playable again I'm to excited for that then**

**I was when I heard about Touhou 13.5. **


	15. Screw This

**A/N Sloth: Took me too fucking long to get my damn glasses**

**A/N Yukari: You got them so stop your bitching**

**A/N Sloth: Shut up you hag**

**A/N Yukari: What did you call me?**

**A/N Sloth: A beautiful young lady**

**A/N Yukari: I thought so**

**This is the last time I tell you people I don't own Touhou, that's Zun's property**

* * *

Everyone stayed inside the mansion I looked around me and I noticed Konosa wasn't with us I got up and left I mean can't three youkai protect the reason Meiling isn't is because her and Sakuya is guarding Remilia.I should go protect Flandre I walked towards her door which was open and I saw Flandre talking with Konosa I walked in the room with a giant smirk on my face.

"I see now I have no reason to worry" I said as I sat on the ground my legs crossed

"What do you mean by that?" Kono-chan asked

"I was worried about my mistress so I came to look for her but you beat me to the punch"

"I see but you shouldn't worry about her since your just a human you should quit and let me take over your job" I got up and nonchalantly I slapped her across her face.

"I gave up my humanity to work for her I owe this girl my life" I said glaring at her my eyes went from green to red.

"You really gave up your humanity"

"Yes I did so don't think your above me as I see it you can go screw yourself" I said then an explosion was heard at the doors.

"Flandre go to your sister's room" I said as Konosa ran towards the sound I followed behind her, we ran to the door and their was black flames everywhere the two men was burnt to a crisp but it doesn't look like someone came in.

"Hey, Rie there's only two of them I could have sworn that there was 3 people guarding the door" Konosa said then someone walked down the stairs I looked to see the black-haired girl her right hand was on fire with black flames.

"I see that I have to kill two more now"

"Its two against one so good luck with that" I said

"Wrong, Rie" a familiar voice said then I heard gunshots from outside the door they hit me in my left arm

"Naja, you bitch" I said as the doors opened revealing Naja with a revolver we looked at each other with a smile on our faces.

"It looks like you enlisted the help of a youkai which makes you a hypocrite"

"It does contradict my beliefs but I'll still finish you before everyone else in this damn mansion"

[When Innocence Is Just A Mask by foreground eclipse] played on my mp3 I ran towards Naja and I sent a right jab towards her face she blocks it with her left hand and she shots me in my leg before kicking me away.

"Kono-chan, follow the black-haired girl" Konosa ran after the black-haired girl and fire was shot at the ceiling before she ran away the mansion was burning down now.I returned my attention to Naja and I shot my hounds at her she shot them with her revolver she paused to reload which gave me enough time to get in close I gave her three jabs to the face, I spun towards her side so then I could grab her left arm I proceeded to put her in an arm lock she dropped her gun still holding a bullet .I twisted her arm until I heard a crack but I didn't stop, Naja pulled a knife out of her pocket and she stabbed me in my side I let go of her arm and she crawled to the gun with her right hand she managed to put three bullets into the gun.

She pointed her gun at me while she was laying on the floor she shot me in my chest I grabbed my chest and I started to breathe heavily.

"Damn, cheat" I said while panting I couldn't focus any energy to shot at her...Screw thinking I'll just blow up this damn my energy focused onto my left hand and it exploded with red danmaku [ (I Don't Need Any Title To This Song) by Foreground Eclipse] played I looked at the remains of my left hand there wasn't anything left of it.I looked around and the flames had increased thanks to my bomb I got up from the ground with a smile I looked around and I saw Naja getting up.

"Now, we both don't have any where to run to" I said as I pulled out a spellcard

"Hound Sign: Hungry Hound" I said and my right hand turned into a red danmaku hound's head I used danmaku to energize my feet and shot me towards her I tried to get her in one hit but she dodged my attack and she hit me square in my stomach with her knife.I changed my hand back and I grabbed her right shoulder she shot me in the heart the reason I'm still alive is because of my vampire blood, I moved back coughing up blood she pointed her gun at my head and smiled.

"Checkmate, Rie" she shot me in my head, I felt my blood rush out of my head and down my face then my vision went black...Yep pretty sure that means I'm dead and I didn't even get to have some cake.

[Konosa pov]

I chased Kinoshira into the hallway then she stopped.

"Finally, a place where I can kill you in one go" she said I looked around and I noticed how narrow the hallway is then she set it on fire I couldn't move back the flames tried to cover me but I protected myself with a dark form my shadow was covering me I pointed a finger at her and I shoot green danmaku orbs at her she dodged them I took this chance to ram her.

I pulled out a spellcard and I pushed her away.

"Darkness Sign: Lonely Heart" the darkness from my shadow surrounded me and it shot towards her in the form of black hearts once they got close to her they exploded into little green danmaku restricting her movement.I slid towards her and I gave her an uppercut to the jaw she didn't even budge she grabbed my hand and attempted to set it on fire I kicked her in the gut and jumped back as I backed away I dropped one more heart in front of her it exploded in her face but the moment I turned around I felt a beam brush my face it hit the other side of the wall and the wall exploded in flames.

I turned around to face her but she already got close to me she hit me twice in my face, she sent her knee to my gut then she grabbed me by my arm and she tossed me she held me at the ground her hand was on fire her black flames flickered near my face.

"Burn Sign: Infinite Flames" her hand exploded throwing me through the floor into the library I got up and pulled out a spellcard.

"Darkness Sign: Exploding Darkness" out of my shadow came multiple shadows that went into the other shadows in this landed onto the shadow of a bookshelf and the shadow itself exploded I pulled another spellcard now that my trap is set.

"Darkness Sign: Definite Sorrow" I turned into darkness and went into the shadows of the libary I pulled my arm from the shadows and I grabbed her leg.

"Hey, hey Konosa c-can't we t-talk about this?" She said as she shook from fear honestly who wouldn't they don't know the sorrow of being inside of darkness.I dragged her into it with me she started to cry but I wasn't going to stop, all thoughts must have stopped going into her head as I dragged her into the darkness it is obvious that she could stop this by shooting her own shadow...well it's too late I dragged her in and I came out of the shadow I looked up and I saw the flames was expanding I looked for Patchouli and Koakuma after I found them I carried them out the mansion by making a giant crater in it outside stood Sakuya, Meiling, Remilia and Flandre-sama.

"Where's Rie?" I asked then they looked back at the burning mansion I put Patchouli and Koakuma down and I ran back into the mansion through the front doors their stood one figure and another laid on the floor which means Rie won, I walked closer than the figure's became clearer on the floor was Rie with blood coming out of her head and standing up was a women that wore snake themed clothing but she stood still in shock.

"This must be your first kill" I said as I walked towards her

"It can't be I've killed more youkai then her" the women said

"Rie told me your ability is manipulation and judging from your shock you used your ability to make others kill for you" I said as I looked at her while pulling out a spellcard.

"It wouldn't matter to me but she's my senpai in this work so the least I can do is avenge her death..."

"What good would that bring?"

"A lot to me, Last Word: Brutal Onslaught" Darkness covered my hands I got close to her and I swung at her face the darkness made her stumble to the ground I picked her back up and I kept on hitting her then at the end of my attacks I grabbed her face by one of my hands and I charged the other fist I swung at her and an explosion of darkness devoured her body.

"And even an idiot like you needs a proper burial" I said as I picked Rie's died body up and I left the mansion the other's saw me with Rie then they frowned when I told them that she was died...all but one Flandre was still smiling.

"What's there to smile about mistress?" I asked Flandre

"You all think Rie would give into death so easily..." everyone looked at Flandre

"When you think about it Rie probably is trying to get out of heaven as we speak" she said

"That could be true" I said I mean it is heaven I'm pretty sure that Rie could leave it with no problem.

[Rie pov]

"You are sentenced to go through all the rings of Hell" a green haired loli said I yawned

"Is that it?" I said

"What do you mean?" The loli asked

"There is a total of seven rings of hell so what would happen if I broke through all of them and came back" I said with a smirk.

"Who, knows" the loli said then I fell, my vision went black but I could feel fire all around me I opened my eyes to look around I was wearing a dress shirt and a skirt, I was also chained to the ground there was also a spear going through my chest.

"Damn that hurts" I said I looked and saw a demon holding a spear and another demon thrusting his spear through my chest.

"Hey, generic demon number one that hurts" I said to the demon hitting me with his spear

"G-generic..."

"Yes, generic or would you rather me say cliché" I said with a smirk then another spear went through me

"Fuck this I'm going back home" I pulled the chains until they broke apart I looked at the demons and I kicked one of them in the face I leapt off his face into the others back I pulled out a spear from my body and I stabbed the demon with it.

"Weaklings...Now to find my way outta hell" I said as I walked up a slope then I started to run in front of me was a group of demons I pulled the other spear out of me and I used it to jump over the demons.I didn't stop running I kicked open the door in my way and the enviroment changed drastically.

It went from volcanic and hot to a casino their was only one man in here though he had a crown on his head and he sat on a pile of money.

"And you are...?" I asked

"The name is Greed and like the name states I want everything love, money, etc. you name it I want it" Greed said

"So do you want my fist in your face" I said cracking my fist

"I detest fighting how about a game of bullshit" Greed said pulling out poker cards

"Of course our lives will be our chips" he said as he jumped down the pile of money then a poker table appeared from the ground.I walked towards the table and he started handing cards between us until there was no deck left.

"You know how to play bullshit, right?"

"Of course"

"Well the first one to empty their hand wins" Greed said

"I'll start, one ace" he said as he put a card face down I couldn't tell if he wasn't telling the truth beside's it the first turn.

"One, two" I said as I put a two face down

"Two three's"

"One four"

"One five"

"One six"

"Bullshit I have all the six's" he said I growled at him under my breath

"Whatever" I said as I grabbed the cards from the table

"Three seven's"

"One eight" I said as I put an eight face down

"Bullshit"

"How it is an eigh-" I lifted the card and it was a six

"How did you do this" I said while crumbling the card

"Do what?" I grabbed him by his throat and I looked him in the eye's

"Game's over, your dead" I said as I digged my finger's into his neck I got up and looked for the door I opened it and I was at a shrine I turned around and the door was gone.

[The song this time is: To The Terminus by Foreground Eclipse]

I looked in front of me and a woman sat their in a red kimono she had a sword next to her...she also had a metal spike in her head, she opened her eye's then she looked at got of her knee's and when she grabbed her sword her legs disappeared.

"So I have to go past you?" I said she nodded

"My name is Konngara, please die for me" she said then in a flash she had her sword at my throat I dodged to the side and I smirked I swung a right jab at her blind side she stopped it with one held my hand tightly it felt then she tossed me and took a sip of her sake.

"Damn, your strong""

"It's not that your just slow and easy to read" I hit the ground and smiled I ran towards her and sent two jabs her way I got my arms cut off I grabbed them with my mouth and backed away.I hope they're having fun at the mansion cause I damn well know I am.

[Konosa pov]

As the flames died down a shadow caught on fire and Kinoshira came out of it.

"I'm back" she said I turned to face her after laying Rie's body on the ground my last word was still active as I rushed towards her I winded-up for an all-out attack towards her face I swung but she dodged it and burned my arm I jumped back.A bunch of knifes headed towards her and she burned them down I used this distraction to get in close and knee her in the gut, I moved backed then I slid back close towards her I jabbed her twice in her face she staggered and she shoot a flame towards Flandre as fast as I could I ran in front of the flame and I covered myself in darkness so then it would act like a shield.

"Screw this, I'm reporting back to the boss" Kinoshiro said as she walked away

"Wasn't that girl inside the house your boss" Sakuya asked

"No, she was a general who hated supernatural being's...when you think about it she was a hypocrite" Kinoshiro said before she left I ran towards her and I swung with all my strength at her but her body was covered in flames, no more like her body became her black flames.

"I hope I get to fight you again, Konosa" she said as the flame's dispersed I looked around and I saw the new scenery a burning mansion, dead flower's and a dead body...I'll have to tell Rumia about this I mean she is my little sister.

[Rie pov]

I sat behind a tree, I spat out my disembowel arms and I took a quick breath but that somehow lead to my arms burning in a red flame then the same flame shot at where my arm's use to be.

"Don't worry, Rie this is normal...Well, normal for me right...Oh, who the fuck am I kidding, this shit is abnormal, how the fuck did my arm's come back and what the hell was that flame?"

"You're a spirit in hell, so this is natural for spirit's" Konnogara said before she cut the tree down, I jumped away and I shot out danmaku but she cut right through them.

[Secret treasure by Draw the Emotional]

I looked at her for a good minute before I decided on the best course of action...I hauled ass away from her it feel's like she has no weakness nor any opening's.

"Ara, ara..." I know that damn voice

"So you're in hell too, Yukari" I said with a smile

"It's only a visit but I see that the ex-hound is running with her tail between her leg's"

"What can I do" then a sword fell in front of me stopping me from running the sword, the sword was long and it had a holy glow to it.

"Thank of it as a gift, that if you live you'll have to pay me back" Yukari said

"Also, there is something I'll have to tell you after this" Yukari said before leaving then she popped her back out.

"Also, I'm having everyone you know watch this through my gap's" Then she left

"Shit, why does anyone have to see this?" I said as I grabbed the sword the pure energy that surrounded the sword turned black...I think I broke it , Konnogara appeared next to me she swung her sword at my side I blocked it with the sword that I relieved from Yukari the sound of the blades clashing echoed through this silent world.

I jumped back to gain some distance then there was a screeching sound in my head.

"What the Fuck" I screamed while looking for the source of this sound, Konnogara took this as a chance to attack I dodged her strike and swung my sword at her head, she dodged my sword and stabbed me in my stomach, I smiled and I stabbed her through her face with my sword.

"I've been hit there so many times that it doesn't hurt as much as it should" I said before I stabbed the sword into the floor and sat down with my leg's crossed.

"So, what do you want to tell me Yukari?" I said in an annoyed tone as she came out of a gap while sitting in a chair in front of her was a table with tea then a gap opened behind her this gap started shooting out cherry blossoms like in a samurai anime.

"Isn't that a bit too much?"

"Nope it set's the mood" Yukari said as she took a drink of her tea

"Whatever"

"Well, I'll tell you something that is funny...to me" I hate this bitch so fucking much.

"Have you ever noticed, how obedient you are towards the people of that mansion"

"Yes"

"Tell me was you ever that obedient before?"

"No but the reason I am that obedient to them is becau-"

"Because Flandre saved you, that explains why you listen to her but I'm asking why are you obedient to all of them?" Now that she say's it.

"I...I don't know"

"I can tell you, why?"

"Then, tell me!"

"It's because you know those all so special nights you have with Patchouli, well the truth is that she has been using her magic to mess with your head to force obedience into you, you've been nothing more than a wild hound forced to do her master's bidding in short"

"...Damn, I should have figured that out sooner" I said

"Yukari, can you open a gap from her to wherever they would be at this moment?" I said with a smirk

"Already done" I walked up to the gap

"You can't leave her without passing through the 7 gates of hell you still have 5 to go" Yukari said

"I know but they can hear me, right?" I said as Yukari nodded

"Well then..." I cleared my voice

"Hey, there you dirty rat's I have one thing to say or maybe even more, first thing is I quit, second thing is congrats on getting the job Kono-chan, third thing is you guy's should put more trust in other's" I said then I looked at the gap and their reaction's was priceless they was all in shock...except for Kono-chan and Flan-chan they was laughing.

I could hear other's laughing from the gap's around us.

"Well, I still appreciate you guy's giving me a home, so yeah now I'm finished venting my anger, ba-bye" then I turned away from the gap, Yukari was laughing.

"I can't believe you called them dirty rat's" she said as she rolled around on the ground I walked towards my sword and I lifted it as I started to walk away I saw Konnogara get up well she is a spirit as well I guess it's time for round two.

"You've won, so follow me" she said I followed her to a giant gate that opened I walked through it and...

"Damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn there all died all the sin's are died and I'm not the one who killed them" I said

"Welcome to Makai" Konnogara said before the gates closed, I looked around and this was clearly another dimension everything was blue I couldn't tell if I was standing or floating but in the middle of this all was a blue-haired women with 6 wings,her eye's was closed but when she faced me I couldn't help but tremble.

"Hello, miss I am Sariel, who are you?"

"I am Rie Minaso and if I beat you I can go back home" All I have to do is stop the trembling.

"You want to fight me I guess you don't treasure your life even if you are just a spirit"

"That just means that I can't lose" That's right because a spirit can re-build it's limbs

"Are you sure?" She said as she lifted her hand towards the fallen a small electrical orb formed on her hands then she shot it towards them that small orb turned into a giant orb of pure destruction when it left there was nothing left.

"You see if I destroy you completely then you become nothing" she said as she charged another shot

"And all you can do is stand there trembling in fear" she said as she shot the orb everything went blank then I woke up chained to the wall with a collar on my neck.

"It seems as though when you lost one master your new one became fear" Anger said

"So what will you do with this new master?"

"It's obvious that I'll just kill my new master"

"Then kill it" Anger said and to response I grabbed the collar and I started to pull it apart, then I had to pull the chains apart, once I did that I woke up the orb missed and hit behind me but I was still caught in it I ran out before I was destroyed with my sword in my hands and I stabbed Sariel with my sword.

I looked at my right arm and a piece on the side was still on fire and I felt the fire on the side of my cheek it wasn't a big one so who cares, everything went black again and I woke up in front of the green-haired loli that sent me through all this shit.

"I'm back so what is it now" I said to her

"Your not guilty" she said

"Well then all I need is my body and my stuff and I'll leave"

"Already done, the moment you woke up you was in you body" she said the only difference was I had a scar on the right side of my cheek and on my arm.I also had my gym bag next to me I opened it and everything was inside it plus my big ass gym bag could carry my sword I know I haven't said this in a while but screw the logic in Gensokyo, I pulled out a bandage and I put it on my cheek and then I wrapped my arm with the other bandages.

"I guess I have to get some new clothes and find someplace to live" I said as I walked away waving the loli bye

"Oh, yeah what was your name?"

"It's Eikishiki Yamaxanadu"

"I'll call you, Eiki-chan cause I now I can't pronounce that" I said as I walked away, this is the start of my new life in Gensokyo.

"Oh, I have one more thing to tell you..." Eiki-chan said I turned around to see what it was.

"Welcome back to Gensokyo" I hate that line so much

"Thank you" I said as I walked away I stopped during my walk because their was a giant lake

"Eiki told me that you wanted to cross the river, I'll warn you there's a price" the red-haired women said

"Of course there is" I said as I gave her all of my money

"This is enough, it will take you 2 year's to get back to Gensokyo...Well, two year's here in Gensokyo it will feel like a week to them" she said as I got onto her boat.

"Whatever"

"Also don't tell Eiki but I took some clothes from a dead outsider for you" she said as she handed me a black hoodie and some jean's.

"Hey, do you have sewing stuff on you it will keep me occupied?" I asked before she threw some at me I began to sew in a purple decal of hounds' in my new clothes...This will be a long 2 years.

* * *

**Please leave your reviews for this I need them from you guy's 'cause I can't trust sympothy from other's, thank you and good night.**


	16. Reunuion

**A/N Sloth: And I just can't finish this now?**

**A/N Yukari: Why?**

**A/N Sloth: It'll give me something to do during summer besides looking for a job.**

* * *

[Konosa pov]

It's been 6 day's since Rie left, I have worked at the mansion non-stop today I finally have a break, there has been rumor's going around that Rie has died for good by something that lives in the sanzu river but rumor's is just bullshit made by humans to entertain humans.

"Rumia, I'm home" I said as I slowly walked towards the stair's it looks like Rumia is out playing, well she doesn't like to be in the sun a lot like me.

"I guess I'll go to sleep" I said to myself as I walked to my room I jumped on my bed and went to dream was weird tonight, the human village was covered in purple crystals that had energy seething out of them, in the middle of it was a little girl who wore a hat that covered her hair, a pink shirt with snake design's on it and she wore pants that outsider's had her hands was covered in blood a figure laid in front of her when I looked closer that figure was me, I was missing my right arm, blood was dripping from my head, there was a hole in my chest and I was missing my left leg.

Behind her was a woman she had to be an outsider but this woman was telling me to stay away from Rie or else.I don't understand it but it doesn't matter it's just a dream and I won't be seeing Rie for a long time I mean she did quit her job even if Rie did come back Remilia is ready to kill her.

The light woke me up I walked down the stairs and Rumia was laying on the table her mouth was covered in blood.

"At least clean up after yourself" I said as I wiped the blood from her mouth, then she popped up from the table and looked at me.

"Hey, Kono-nee I found something in the forest that looks cool" I'm guessing that she must have ate this 'cool' thing.

"Come with me you need to see it" I followed her into the forest and there was purple crystal's everywhere they didn't feel weird so I should just ignore them.

"Hello, your that Konosa girl, right?" A man said I looked behind me

"The name is Sloth, well that isn't my real name but I gave that name up a year ago" he talked so casually

"What do you want?" I asked him while charging my fist with darkness

"tomorrow, protect that mansion" he said as he turned away

"I can't let you just walk away" I said as I shot danmaku at im he dodged it but I had covering fire from Rumia he didn't move but he stared at me.

"Your good-looking for being a 180 year old girl and that would be young for a youkai wouldn't it" I ran towards him and I swung at him he grabbed my fist and he put me in an arm lock, Rumia shot him in is leg causing im to fall, I jumped away and shot danmaku at him as I got away he wrote something on his arm and it turned into a shield he wrote something on his other arm and it became a blade.

"Tell me, what you plan to do to the mansion tomorrow?" I said as he ran towards me I dodged his blade but got hit by his shield I flew towards the closest tree it broke my left arm just from the impact of the shield but since it's not that serious it will heal up.

"It will be the stage for my main character this play isn't over till the last scene, idiot~"

"Don't call me an idiot you, bastard" I rushed towards him and I swung at the shield I had to dodge his sword Rumia shot danmaku at him but he would quickly use his shield to block it and then go back to fighting me.I didn't have time to pull out spellcards I mean I should have at the beginning but I was mad I grabbed his arm pulled him closer, then I jumped in the air and I knee'd him in his face.

"Damn, that still hurts well whatever I have places to be" he said as he walked away before I could do anything he stepped into a gap another gap opened next to me and Yukari stepped out of it.

"He truly is a easily fooled opponent" Yukari said with a smile

"I mean he still thinks he can win without dirtying his hands yet he tried to kill you with those same hands even if they change they are the same."

"Yukari, why did you bring someone like him into Gensokyo" I had to ask this question because it feel's like most of the outsider's she brings here is stronger than you expect for a human.

"I didn't he fell into Gensokyo and he made a contract with me"

"What is the contract for?"

"He is my servant until he can see this 'last scene' he keep's talking about"

"My next question, why did you bring Rie, all you did was bring another overpowered human?"

"That's where your wrong, Rie is only that strong because her power comes directly from Flandre's blood and even with that she loss's the final battles she even died for real this time"

"I didn't know about this Rie drinking Flandre's blood"

"It's old news" Yukari said

"Whatever, can I go to work now?" I said as Rumia left and Yukari left, shit I don't have my uniform for work.I ran back home to get my uniform, it was a short-sleeved black dress on the inside I wore a white dress shirt I ran back out and flew over the lake to get to work, I went straight into the mansion.

"Your early, Flandre-sama isn't awake yet"

"Damn"

"You can start cleaning though, start with the library" Sakuya said I walked into the library and I started to pick the book's up from the ground.

"Hey, Patchouli did you really just use Rie to make her more obedient?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well it's been bothering me, how could you just give her fake love then turn your back on her?"

"It was easier then you would think" Patchouli didn't look in my direction from the start of this conversation she was just reading.

"Some times I believe that you're a sadist"

"I am" ...Huh?

"If Rie was to show me a depressed face I would have enjoyed her company but she was alway's so damn optimistic"

"So, what about Marisa?"

"What I told Rie was a lie I still aim for Marisa...anymore questions"

"No" I walked away and started to put the books away, I really don't understand these people.

"I guess I'll just go make diner for Flandre" I walked into the kitchen and made steak...It is boring without something big to the reminder of my time I played with Flandre she didn't try to blow me up this time which was surprising since the first nine tries she destroyed twenty walls and five of my uniforms.

"What's wrong, Flandre-sama?"

"It's hot"

"It is summer" I didn't even notice the heat maybe because I was in a cold shadow for this week.

"I'm going to blow summer up"

"That's impossible"

"Then stop summer for me Konosa-chan"

"Alright" I walked out...How will I end summer?

"I'll think about this over night"

"Think about, what?"

"Oh shit it's Sakuya"

"Yes it's me"

"Don't do that I was about to have a heart attack" I held my hand on my chest, yep it's still beating normally

"Well, it's time for me to leave"

"Not until you tell me what's on your mind"

"Damn, well it's like this Flandre wants me to stop summer because it's hot"

"Since it's from the young mistress, I'll help" which means I might have to fight Reimu and Marisa, great.I went home cooked whatever piece of meat Rumia brought home today (Seriously, what the fuck is it?) and then I called it a day.

Today's dream was strange that man Sloth was hung on a burning cross but he had a smile he looked at me and he said 'Damn, this burns' as it burned him to a crisp.

"Today, I walked to the mansion I walked in and then an alarm went off...When did they get the money to get an alarm.I looked out the window and Meiling was preparing to fight someone I could make out the person, it was a female, she wore a black hoodie with purple hounds on it, she had a pair of pants on that was longer then they should be she wore sandels from looking at her hands she was dark-skinned but I need more information before I concluded my inspection.

[3rd pov]

"Stop right there intruder" Meiling said as she stomped her foot into the ground making a small earthquake the hooded girl ran towards Meiling and she swung at her Meiling dodged the first hit but then her head got grabbed and the hooded woman brought Meiling's face down to her staggered back, the hooded woman hit her twice in her stomach the swing's didn't even make Meiling budge, Meiling grabbed the hooded woman by her arm and she hit her in the face throwing her into misty lake.

[Code Red Biological 2010 Weapon Disposal Order 495 by Black Onyx, This match just started]

The woman came out of the water her hood was down, revealing her long hair and the bandage on her face.

"Rie, you look different" Meiling said

"Well for me it's been 2 years"

"Well, coming back from the dead take times"

"And money" Rie said before she rushed towards Meiling in the blink of an eye, Rie was out of the lake and in front of Meiling crouched down winding up to attack her jumped back but she wasn't fast enough her jumping back just made it so she would take less damage from the fist but it threw her into the mansion.

"Asura's Awakening!" Rie screamed her hands was covered in red energy as she ran into the mansion, the moment she stepped into the mansion time stopped, Sakuya threw knife's at Rie the knifes stood there frozen in time Sakuya grabbed two swords from the decor and threw them towards Rie then she took a chandelier and placed it over her before she resumed time she threw one more knife, then time got hit by the knife's, the chandelier and the swords impaled her arm's.

"Your still a weak outsider, Rie"

"I am, huh?" Rie said while she tried to move the things off her.

"Well, I came prepared...Asura Awakening V2" Rie's hands changed from red energy into purple energy that was blazing ecstatically off her arms the energy burned the chandelier and the knifes in her arms got up pulled the two swords out of her and she ran up to Sakuya.

"Don't worry this won't kill you...I think" Rie hit Sakuya in the gut then she grabbed her jumped in the air and slammed back into the ground.

"Kinniku Buster" Rie said as Sakuya fell to the ground unconscious.

[Rie pov]

[Over The Cloud by Alan]

"Rie, I'm next" Konosa said as she shot green danmaku into my back, shit I forgot how much that hurts.

"Whatever..." I got in a boxer's stance "Let's fight"

"Rie, I'll show you the difference between youkai and humans"

"I swore I wasn't a human anymore, whatever this will be fun with my new arsenal" I dashed towards Konosa and I hit her twice in the side she recovered quickly and she kicked me in my side I tried to grab her leg but she grabbed my arm and she flipped me.I got up and hit her in the gut I followed it up with a swing to her face I grabbed her arm and I put her in an arm lock she shot me with danmaku to get out of it, then she pulled out a spellcard...how lovely.

**"Darkness Sign: Lonely heart"** she disappeared into her shadow if anything I learned to attack the ground thanks to video games, I swung at the ground shaking everything.

"You missed" Dammit video games you lied to me, I got pulled into my shadow I guess it's time to fight my true self.

"Hello, Rie to your shadow" Konosa said

"Damn, I knew my true self was a stuck-up bitch" Konosa rushed towards me and she hit me in my gut her hand went through my stomach.

"Damn, this hurts but I'm not planning to die again" I pulled out a spellcard

**"Bizzare Sign: Bad Company"** a group of purple orbs surrounded me and toy soldiers fell out of them the toy's begun to shot at Konosa, she jumped back in order to dodge the shots.

[You May Not Want To Hear This But by Foreground Eclipse]

**"Shadow Sign: Shattered Heart"** Konosa's shadow stood and now there was two Konosa's but it didn't stop there soon it became a hundred.

**"Asura Sign: God Of Wrath"** I shot my beam to clear them out but more popped out.

"We are in your shadow I rule in here, Rie"

"Dammit, shut up your not me"

"Huh?"

"I won't believe that your me"

"Rie, I'm pretty sure I'm not you"

"I won't accept you as the real me"

"Your giving me a headache"

"I guess this is where the real boss fight starts" I smiled and ran towards Konosa in an instant I was in front of her I think the moment I hit her my toy soldier's began to shot at the Kono-clones.

"Bizarre Sign: Bad Company -Suicide Mission-" the toy men started to glow then they exploded throwing both of us out of my shadow.

[3rd pov]

[Flandre Room]

"I know that smell it smells like Rie" Flandre got out of bed

"Did she come to play with us" Flandre said to herself as she blew the metal door open and she left her room with three clones of herself.

[Remilia Room]

"What's taking Sakuya so long"

"I can smell blood coming from downstairs maybe she went out for me." Remilia left her room

[Rie pov]

I got up from the floor at the same time Konosa did we looked at each other, then we rushed at each other our fist collided I felt a shockwave go through my body.

"Last Word: Deflation World" Deflation World isn't that Sakuya's last word...oh, shit that is! I jumped away from Konosa as knifes from the past and the present was thrown at me then they stopped Sakuya was out of breathe.

"Rie, this is your last chance leave" I walked to the entrance and I grabbed my bag I opened it and I pulled out my sword.

"Nope, now it's time for an all-out attack" I rushed towards them and I brought my sword downwards towards them but my sword stopped Meilieng was holding it by the blade.

"Tsk, Asura's Awakening V2 -Sword-" my sword started to radiate purple energy Meiling pushed me back.

[The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil by Kraster]

I ran towards Sakuya and time stood still, shit I don't have time for this bullshit knifes was thrown at me and a piano was over my head when time resumed I cut the piano in half and deflected the I could start my run again Meiling and Konosa was close to me they began to swing at me.I took the hits and I swung my blade at Konosa making sure it only knocked her out.

Know I was deflecting knifes and dodging fist I tossed my sword at Sakuya and swung back at Meiling as I predicted time stopped but this time my sword exploded sending Sakuya back Meiling put her attention on Sakuya and I shot her in the back with my danmaku hounds causing her to fall I stepped on her head making sure she was out cold before I moved on.I walked up the stairs and went through the hallway then my way was blocked by crystals.

"Patchouli it's nice to see the one that I hate the most" I said with a smile

"Likewise, I could win this if I recreate my sword and threw it at her or I could get in close for physical attacks but she probably is expecting that, well fuck it I'm still going for it.I rushed towards her and as I expected she shot me with fire and steel my hoodie was burnt at the bottom and I had a giant steel blade in me shit I might get trashed...Not.I got up and I shot my danmaku at her she dodged it but I was running with the shot so when she dodged it I hit her in the stomach not hard since she has asthma.

"So your here, Rie"

"Yep, Remilia"

"You really want to end your life the moment it started again"

"Nope, I just came for an apology"

"For what reason?"

"For force obedience"

"I don't remember that"

"Then fuck you" I ran towards Remilia but before we could even swing at each other a giant flame sword was in front of me and Remilia this blade could only belong to one person.

"Shit, now Flandre's in this match" Fuck my luck

"Hey, Rie why are you playing with Remilia?"

"It's not playing it's called punishing"

"Then I should punish you as well" I jumped back but another Flandre held me in place Remilia charged her Gungir and three Flandre's had leviathan out just my luck.

"Say your prayer's"

"There is no god for me!" the Gungir was an inch near my eye when puppets took the hit for me, wait those are Alice's puppets.

"Damn, it looks like you need our help Rie" Marisa said

"Please save me, Neko~"

"You got it" Marisa said as I head butted the Flandre that was holding me Marisa shot a master spark, Alice grabbed me and my bag and flew out of the mansion she stopped in some forest with Marisa.

"Shit, thank you but how ya know?"

"Yukari" Alice said

"It looks like you ain't welcomed there anymore" Marisa said

"It looks like it"

"Why don't you live in the Forest of Magic with me and Alice"

"Well its better then the human village since I know they have to hate me"

"You'll have to make your own house though"

"Guess I have to get a job"

"Why don't you do favors for the village"

"Sounds easy" I guess I'm sleeping in the forest tonight.

"If you have nowhere to sleep you can stay in my place tonight" Alice said...I looked at her for a good five minutes before I followed her, it looks like there is a god for me.

* * *

**I don't own Touhou, Ultimate Muscle, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or Persona is I was playing Ultimate Muscle on my psp while I was writing this and I wrote Kinniku Buster by mistake but it fit in so well with my insane story that I chose to keep it, also please give me any Reviews good or bad.**


	17. Damn Jobs

**Shit I'm not going to lie the only reason it took me so long was because I was procrastinating and playing computer games I easily forget about stuff that I try not yea and I'm finally a senior one more fucking year to go now all I need to do is think about what to do after school ends.**

* * *

I stood there in Alice's house it was surprisingly normal if you don't notice the dolls, I walked around for a bit you know see what she got in her it mostly looks like she has book's about magic and crafting.

"Well, Rie I don't have another bed for you so you don't mind sleeping on the floor, right?"

"No problem" I say as Alice walks upstairs, I left the house for a breather it's not like the mansion it feels more comfortable here and peaceful.I started to walk around, there was alot of weird mushrooms here but other then that I can live here.

"Who do you think I am!?" A voice from the distance screamed followed by snarling, I ran towards the voice and I saw Cirno with some green-haired girl surronded by youkai wolfs.

"Oi, whats up?"

"Who are yo-" I kicked him in the face before he could finish his sentence, I won't bother with them I got faster in the two years I've been away or should I say week.

"BOSS!" Honestly I'm confused by this, whatever I have to take them down I wonder if youkai carry wallets on them.

"Get that bitch" And this asshole had to go and call me a bitch I should just kill him for that, I run up and get ready to swing when he grabbed my arm and tossed me away from him I recovered my balance, got on my feet and I activated Asura's Awakening.I ran up close and I hit one of them in the gut, another grabbed me as I was getting ready to swing at another and they began to claw at me.I broke free from his grip and I broke his jaw with my fist I grabbed him by his arm and I swung him in a circle knocking the rest out then I threw him at thier leader.

"Now I suggest you leave" I said as I walked to the fairy's I watched them from the corner of my eye.

"Thank you Miss?"

"Rie Minaso, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh, yeah my name is Daiyousei"

"And I already know you Cirno"

"Of course you do the strongest name shall be known to all?"

"Whatever, just don't forget big sis Minaso when you make it big"

"I won't" I walked away from them it's been so long since I saw a fairy.

"Hey, Rie your a mess"

"Huh, oh it's just you Marisa"

"You say that like it's a bad thing"

"I'm just tired"

"Well, I alway's see you in a mess why don't you improve so then I don't see you like this"

"You mean train?" Well, I could use it to improve my danmaku battles and fighting.

"Yeah, why the hell not do you know someone who is good at fist fighting"

"Other then china it would be Mokou"

"Well, I don't think I pissed her off yet" I start to walk to Alice's house, I open the door, throw my hoodie on the floor and I drop on to the floor and fall to sleep the next day I have to convince Mokou to train me.

"Rie it's time to eat"

"Alright, here I come"

"Good morning, Rie"

"Good morning, Al- NAKED APRON"

"Whats wrong it's time to eat"

"What's to eat"

"Me of course"

"Heaven, thank you" then I feel something hit me on the head waking me from such a heavenly dream.

"Shit, just a few more minutes" I say as I open my eye's a couple of books hit my head.

"It looks like Alice isn't awake yet" I walk into the kitchen and I grab me something to eat, I don't care what it is.

"I shouldn't be thinking of Alice in that way she is just my friend and I'm pretty sure she still likes Marisa" I say to the puppets that sat on the shelfs, now I know how it is to feel lonely.

"Whatever, I got shit to do" I say as I walk out the door, damn I must look crazy talking to myself.I walk to the outside of the forest and a house was outside staring at me the moment I left the forest, no it's a shop might as well check it out.

"Oi, shop owner what you got for sell" I say

"My name isn't shop owner it's Rinnosuke Morichika"

"And I'm Rie Minaso, I'm here for a job"

"Really, well thats new but do I really need another person helping around"

"I don't know"

"Your hired, first I want you to sort my merchendise out please"

"No, problem" I say as I sort everything out.

"Just don't steal anything" he said as he sat in a chair.

"I'm not Marisa" It took me three hours to put everything in order, I better get payed enough to eat for this.

"Okay, now time for the real job"

"REAL JOB?!"

"Yes, real job since your here I'll be starting a business that accepts favors for a price"

"I'm cool with it as long as I'm not selling my body"

"Follow me" Rinnosuke got up from his chair and walked outside.

"From today onwards I'll train you to use that sword in your bag"

"How did you-"

"It's obvious also I want you to change your danmaku style, your no longer a hound your whatever you can become" Rinnosuke went into his kimono and pulled out his sword, I went through my bag and pulled out my sword.

"You might not win this"

"What makes you say that?" Does he think he's stronger then me.

"Because a hundred years ago I gave Youki Konpaku a run for his money with a regular sword" Rinnosuke got into a kendo stance, I ran at him determined to get the first strike I brought my sword down but in a split second Rinnosuke was behind me his blade was close to my neck.I jumped away from him and I pointed my sword at him, I didn't even see him move his stance was perfect but nothing is perfect in life.I took my sandal off, I tossed it at him he slashed it in half I swung my sword and Rinnosuke cut clean through my sword, the blade fell to the ground I was only holding the hilt of the sword.

"If you keep going I might kill you"

"I can't keep going without a blade" I tossed the hilt

"Don't try to re-create it, I'll make you one that won't break so easily"

"Thank you…also can you help me with my danmaku"

"Nope, I can't do it as well as everyone else, also you don't look well go take an hour break before work." I guess that means I have to do this myself, I walked towards the forest since I don't need to find a job anymore.I started to get hungry so I stopped to eat the mushrooms on the ground, usually common sense would warn me but I think mine's died long ago.

"Bottom's up" I ate the mushroom and I fell straight to sleep I think sometimes I get sleep and death confused.

* * *

"Hey, wake up" I opened my eyes to see that Konosa was shaking me.

"Shit, I don't have time to fight you" I say as I get up

"I'm not at work so I have no reason to fight you" Konosa said

"Shit, work I have to hurry I think I'm suppose to start now"

"You've been out for three hours"

"I'm two hours late" I get up and I run back to Rinnosuke's store.

"Your late"

"I know" He sounds more relaxed then I thought he would be.

"Whatever, I want you to go to the village and hand out flyer's for my new service" Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something at the human village.

"Oh, and Akyu wants you so then she can write you into her records" That's it

"Sure, I'll go to her first" I left the store with my bag filled with flyer's.

"Shit, how far is the village?" The moment I start to complain I stumbled into the village gate, a group of men was leaving they was equipped to hunt none of the equipment was from my side of the border though.I walk around asking everyone where the Akyu household is, I didn't expect it to actually be this big though.

"Damn, this Akyu girl must be loaded or something" I knock on the door and except of a servant opening the door, Akyu opens it.

"Hello, Rie its been awhile, please follow me"

"I'm sorry if I break something"

"What do you mean?"

"I have no luck at all so I'm bond to break something"

"I trust you won't" I followed Akyu to a room that was filled with books, Akyu sat down and she got ready to write.

"So tell me about yourself" This feels like therapy

"Well, I'm Rie Minaso former hound to the scarlet devil, I have died multiple times since I've been here in Gensokyo, I lost my humanity so I could get stronger then I died I was reborned it took me some time to realize that I lost my vampire ability and the Emna told me that my ability is pure anger, I still don't understand it"

"I here'd about your spell cards from Marisa"

"Thats nice"

"You'll also need a new title"

"Why?"

"Almost everyone that enters the incident business has a title"

"Well, just call me whatever you want"

"Alright, how about you tell me about your family"

"Well, my sister is a college drop-out and my mother was a mobster from America"

"What about your father?"

"Oh, he's died killed by my mother it was a war between the yakuza and mafia, of course it pitted my parents against each other but the thing is it all happened in front of father didn't die from the war my mother shot him in the back of his head while he was , that I promised my dad I wouldn't be like him or my mother, and Gensokyo helped me avoid that, which is the reason I haven't accepted any of my deaths yet."

"That sounds tragic"

"When I think about it, it was bound to happen" I start to laugh.

"I need just a few more things"

"Go ahead"

"Do you consider yourself a threat"

"Yea a big threat" I say as I leave the mansion, I'm surprised that nothing broke.

"Who are you?"

"Shit, guards" I start to run

"Get her"

"Wait, why am I running?" I turn around go into my bag and I throw flyer's at their faces, I jump out of the closest window and I land into a group of gaurds more then the ones inside.

"Um, please release her?" Akyu said causing the gaurds to move away from me.

"Thank you" I say as I get up from the floor

"No, problem" After that I walk around the village handing out flyer's before I return to the 's sword was laid on the table but there was no sign of him in here.

* * *

"Oi, Rinnosuke come out" I said in an unamused voice but to my surprise he did come into the room his hands was covered in bandages.

"What happened?"

"I burnt myself cooking"

"Bullshit, I don't smell anything being cooked, now tell the truth?"

"Alright, I burned myself wielding my sword"

"Explain"

"That sword is the sword of Kusunagi, the sword with the power to kill god's that's why I could beat you so easily but the sword burns the user's magical energy away"

"So, you have a cursed sword?"

"I guess you can say that"

"Well, Rinnosuke I have one rule as a new employe"

"What is it?"

"No more using Kusunagi" I said looking at him with a serious expression

"Okay" As easy as that he agree's

"Also, I just got finished handing out flyer's but how long do you think it will take for a request to come in?"

"Give it some time, why don't you go wait at home I'll come to you when we get a job or when I finish your new sword"

"Do you know where I live?"

"It's Alice house for the time being, correct?" I nodded before leaving.

"Well, what to do know?" I start walking into the forest, when a giant laser almost hits me.

"Sorry, Rie but you got in the way"

"Dammit, Marisa...Wait can you teach me how to change my danmaku?"

"What's in it for me?"

"A student to show your glorious skills too."

"And you will be my student until I die"

"Really, whatever"

"First, you have to help me with a visit to an all to familiar place"

"Okay" I followed Marisa to the Scarlet Devil Mansion

"We are going to borrow as much books as we can"

"Sounds easy" I say as Marisa shoots a hole into the mansion I jump down the hole with a sack in hand.

"Well, I'll take that and that and that and that-"

"It seems the hound has returned for a thorough punishment" That voice.

"Hello, bitch maid"

"And I thought we taught you manners" Sakuya said as she pulled out 50 knives.

"Isn't that overkill?"

"Not when you don't know how to stay died"

"Really?" Sakuya throws the knives at me I dodge them yet they all ricocheted of the floor and came towards my back I

dodge them and I shot red and purple orbs at Sakuya.

"The World" And time has stopped as knives was being placed around me, I can't stop it.

"And now time resumes" And so it has I got stabbed from every direction yet this is nothing, I can still breath and move so I'm good.

"Rie, time to leave" At the sound of Marisa's voice I give Sakuya a gut shot strong enough to keep her out cold for an hour

I grab my sack of books and fly outta here.

"Let's see, what I got?" We returned to Marisa's house before checking the books, I couldn't read a single one of them

except a history book about the real Asura I put the book in my hoodie and leave.

"I finally caught you, Rie" I turned around ready to attack only to see Rinnosuke.

"What do you need?"

"We have a request, it's from a group of nobles they want you to hunt down a red-eyed youkai inside

an abandoned mansion.

"Sounds easy" I start to walk away but Rinnosuke stopped me.

"Don't forget to collect the money"

"Only an idiot would forget" I said as I walked away.I walked to the mansion to avoid any conflicts the only

person stupid enough to get in my way is standing in front of me though.

"Hey, Konosa"

"Rie, did you attack the mansion again?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

[The full course for candy addicts by Miku]

"I let you go in the forest but know your as good as dead" Konosa flew towards me ready to jab me I blocked her fist,

grabbed her head and I dropped her to the ground.

"How scary" I said as I pinned Konosa to the floor.

"Right know I have a job to do so stay there, you damn shadow" Konosa broke free from my grip and she uppercut me in the jaw I recovered from it

and I roundhouse kicked her in the face, blood flew across the grass this time it wasn't mine, Konosa had a mouth full of blood.

"You finished yet, I can't believe that your my replacement"

"What do you mean by that?" Konosa said I walked up to her and I kicked her to the closest tree, damn know blood is coming out of her head.

"I mean that if your going to replace me in sdm then be able to hold your own againest me" I grabbed Konosa by her head

and I slammed her on the tree.I let go of her to go do my job but that only resulted in me getting shot in the back.

[Highschool of the dead by Kishida]

"You bitch that hurt" I said as I ran towards her Konosa dipped my right jab and she jabbed me nine times in my face I

recovered and I sent a haymaker towards her my left hand I grabbed her by her hair and I brought her face down

to my knee, Konosa grabbed my leg and she bit it or more like ate a chunk of my knee, I jumped back and I pulled out a my spellcard

"Asura Awakening V2" my arms was set aflame I ran towards Konosa and I hit her in the gut purple flames came out the other side as she went flying

she recovered from the air and her arms was covered by shadows she flew towards me and our fist clashed behind me was purple flames while behind Konosa

black both jumped back and we both rushed at each other again this was going to be our last clash we ran past each other and it looks as if there

was no winner's.

* * *

"And I was trying to go for a cliche samurai ending" I said as blood gushed out from my back I ignored it and continued to walk

to the mansion the walk took an hour because of my the mansion was dust every where, the I heard a sound it sounded like crying

I followed the sound and I found a small girl dressed in a black kimono.

"Hey, I have a question for ya" The girl wiped her eye's and looked at me.

"Is there a red-eyed youkai in here?" The little girl nodded

"Really, where?" At the response to my question she pointed at herself.

"Really now" I said then I pieced everything together in my nobles that hired me

just wanted the mansion so they was going to get rid of anything inside of the mansion.

"Well as usual the great and beautiful, Rie Minaso has an answer to this predictament" I grabbed the little girl and I set the mansion on fire I walked to the village with the girl on my back.I walked into the bar that these nobles agreed to meet me in I put the girl down and sat with them.

"So is that youkai out of the mansion?"

"Yes but the mansion burned down as a result from our fighting"

"Well, I guess your not getting paid" I got up from the table and with my good leg I kicked the table in half.

"That mansions safety wasn't a condition so either give me all the money in your

pockets or get robbed" I said with a smirk.

"Aren't you robbing us already"

"Nope" I start to go through their pockets and I stuff their wallets into my pocket.

"I'm just borrowing these until I die" I grab the little girl's hand and I walked out of the bar and I started looking

for Keine.

"Hey, Keine can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Rie...Wait your not going to make me watch over another crazy child"

"No I wanted you to allow me to adopt this girl" I pointed to the girl wearing a black kimono.

"Oh, well of course you can just tell me her name"

"Oi, what's your name?"

"I-It's Aisa"

"Well, know your Aisa Minaso" I say with a smile.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seven"

"Well, yet's go get something to eat before anything" We walk to a Yakitori stand the owner of it was Mokou.

"Hey, Mokou three Yakitori's"

"Alright, also who's the girl?"

"My daughter Aisa"

"Really, I didn't think you was mother material actually I still think that" Mokou handed us our food and we walked away towards Alice house.

"Oi, Alice I'm home" I say as I lay on the couch Aisa sat on a chair and watched as Alice came downstairs.

"And who's that?"

"My daughter Aisa"

"Well, I guess I'll get a bed ready for her"

"Wait, you had guess beds"

"Yes, but I was afraid you would break them the moment I gave you one"

"Whatever, just treat her right?" I say as I go to sleep.

"I will"

"Give your faith to our god!" I heard this voice come from outside the house, I woke up and I walked to the door in

sweat pants and a tank top.

"God damn Jehovah witness shut up" I said as I opened the door.

"I'm sorry for waking you but can you please give my gods your faith" The girl that said this wore shrine maiden clothes and had green hair.

"Sure, where are they?"

"Really, they're on top of youkai mountain"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes" I closed the door and I began to get dressed I put on a shirt with a skull design on it my hoodie and a black skirt that

had a chain attached to it.

"What are you doing?" The green haired girl said, I opened the door.

"I'm going to go give these god's all the faith I have in my right and left fist" The green haired girl flew away fast so then I wouldn't

be able to follow be told I like it to be a challenge so I purposely didn't follow her I get to solve another incident but

this time its personnal they woke me up during my percious dream that's a death sentence all together.

"Well, I'm gone see ya soon forest" I say as I flew away I caught up with Marisa who decided to give me advice

since I helped her with the advice was in a danmaku battle never stop, I can speed up and slow down but the moment

I stop I'm fucked...Good Fucking Advice.

* * *

**If any of you is wandering Rinnosuke having the Sword of Kusunagi is canon if you read chapter 4 of Curiosities of Lotus Asia Marisa gave Rinnosuke the sword thinking it was a broken crap sword, I'm seriously tired now.**


	18. Misfortunate Child

**Okay, True as Truth I half-assed this chapter I'll tell you people that know I'll actually try on the next chapter.**

* * *

I followed Marisa to the bottom of the mountain and Reimu was standing there waiting.

"Hey, Reimu I got her here?"

"Wait, what?"

"Good, well Rie today you'll solve this incident on your own me and Marisa will be watching you from behind the curtains"

"Why?"

"Because we have helped you during each of the incidents so its time you start doing some of them on your own"

"Whatever, let's just go"

[Papermoon by tommy heavenly 6]

I started flying towards the mountain when a group of fairy's started to shoot danmaku at me, I dodged it and I shot laser's at them the laser's wasn't as big as my God of Wrath but they was fairy's came and I shot green, red and purple danmaku at them.

"Hey, Rie don't forget never stop or your fucked" Marisa screamed I followed her advice and I started to fly forward shooting down anything in front of me I dodged and grazed all the shot's coming at me.

"Come on I'll take you all on" I said as I shot more fairy's down then a woman in a red dress stopped me.

"And you are?" I said with a smirk.

"I'm Shizuha Aki and I suspect your the one trying to ruin Autumn"

"I'm Rie Minaso and I just need you to move"

"Denied"

"Why?"

I'm not stupid I know your going to destroy Autumn if I let you go past"

"Well, I'll have to force my way through"

[Funny Sunny Days by SxOxU]

I started shooting my laser's at her but she dodged them so easily and she shot diamond-like danmaku at me the pattern was a triangle.I grazed the shoots while shooting back at her the moment I messed up she shot more diamond danmaku at me they pierced my left arm.

"That's why I told you not to stop"

"I know" I said as I regained my composure I moved my left arm to see if it still functions correctly.

"Great, it's not broke" I say as I shoot multi colored orbs at her and I used the multi colored orbs to hide my laser's so when she dodged the orbs the laser's all hit her sending her flying to the ground in a daze.

"Ha, I've become just a bit more awesome with every win" I say as I continue to fly forward more fairy's attack me they was easier then the other fairy's I dodged every shot easily before another girl dressed in red stopped me the difference is her smell it's good I mean delicious good.

"Hello, I'm the god of harvest Minoriko Aki"

"I'm Rie Minaso"

"I hope you know that dangerous youkai live on this mountain"

"Don't care" I say as I try to fly past her.

"I'll have to stop you then" I quickly fly away from her and she shots a bunch of grouped shots at actually easier to dodge then they look, I shot my multi colored orbs at her but she dodged them as if they was nothing.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Yes"

"I'll beat you in one attack" I pull out my spellcard

"Asura Sign: Raging Fist" I start to swing my fist wildly at her danmaku was flying at her at an incredible speed she was dodging them as well though I started to swing faster to the point that it looked like I had six arm's like the real Asura.I shot so much that she couldn't even react it sent her flying into tree's

"I win time to keep going" I flew towards a forest when Reimu and Marisa stopped me.

"Hey, we'll be waiting on the other side of the forest for you" Reimu said

"Alright, peace" I said as I flew into the forest the thing in there surprised me I saw Konosa on the floor covered in blood missing her right arm.

"Hey, Konosa what the fuck happened to you?" I said

"It's nothing that concerns you"

"Yes it does my friend is hurt, I'm going to break the bastard's face once I know who did this to you"

"Friend's, I tried to kill you yesterday?"

"People are alway's trying to kill me though...I blame my luck"

"Whatever if it really concerns you I'll tell you just get me somewhere safe"

"Alright, first I'll get you to the other side of this forest" I said as I put her onto my back.

"Alright, now tell mama Rie how it went down?"

Well it started when I came to the forest because someone sent me a letter saying they kidnapped my little sister"

[Flashback, Konosa pov]

"Oi, bastard's where's my little sister?"

"I can't believe you fell for something like that?" A voice said from the forest

"She really is something?" Another voice said then it came out of the cover of the tree's to show itself to be that Mitsuki girl who watches Rie.

"I don't want to hear that from a creep like you"

"Whatever, I just called you here to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Please, don't hurt Rie anymore or talk to her for that matter"

"Huh, why would I listen to what a stalker would say?"

"So you won't listen to me, well your as good as dead" She said then she leaped at me her right hand missed me but she grabbed the tree behind whole tree became purple crystals I hopped away from her and I looked at the tree it became a complete crystal.

[Ten Desire's by Poplicia]

"I hope you know my ability will kill you the instant I touch you"

"Fuck you" I say while flipping her off...damn, Rie is rubbing off on me.I keep my distance by shooting danmaku at her yet she just stood there and took everything as if it was nothing.

"This pain is great but not as great as your death" Mitsuki turned her whole arm into a crystal sword and she tried to cut my head off.

"Damn, Darkness Sign: Exploding Darkness Barrage" Out of every shadow came a black orb I snapped and each one exploded.

"Darkness sign: Definite Sorrow" I used this spellcard to dodge the explosion I came out and the section of the forest I was in was completely crystallized.

"Oi, did you honestly think that would work" Then Mitsuki grabbed my right arm it became a purple crystal I couldn't feel my arm or anything, so I ripped it off.

[2162 by Silver]

"You idiot should have left your arm there to die peacefully" The other voice said then she walked up towards me it was a girl who looked like Naja but changed her hands into claws and she digged her finger's into me.

"Come on, Mitsuki she has to be dead now"

"Alright, also..." She looked at me

"Stay away from Rie, Don't breathe the same air as her, don't think pf her, don't even talk to her or your dead" Then Mitsuki left the forest I crawled towards the closest exit but then I feel asleep that is when you found me.

[Flashback done, Rie Pov]

"Sounds like some serious shit is going down"

"Whatever, just get through this forest fast"

"Can do" I say with a thumb up I start to fly at full speed dodging the crystal's coming at me and the random shoots from no where.

"Please stop" A voice said

"What is it?"

"I'm Hina Hagiyama"

"A Hina doll, sorry but can I just go past my friend here needs help"

"Yes, you may I just wanted some of your misfortune"

"Why, don't you take it all?"

"Cause then I would never need to take people's misfortune again"

"Damn, Rie is a very misfortunate fool"

"Don't say that"

"Well, excuse me" Hina then punched me in the gut, I hope she knows that shit hurts.

"Thank you for the food"

"Your w-welcome" I said as I left the forest

"Oi, Reimu, Marisa you girls mind taking my friend here to Eirin's to get patched up"

"I'll do it" Reimu said as she lifted Konosa and flew away.

"Alright, now time to keep going"

"Of course it is" Marisa said I flew over a river and fairy's started to attack me the only difference is they HAD MOTHER FUCKING CANNONS.

"Shit, time to speed the fuck up" Then turret's from under water started to shoot at me...WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS RIVER.

"Hey, watch out" I screamed to a blue haired girl

"Huh?" I ended up bumping into her but all the shooting has stopped.

"Then you was firing the guns at me"

"N-no I didn't"

"So, why did they stop after I reached you?"

"Because they are used to shoot intruders"

"Which if you think about you did try to shoot me?"

"Well, I guess I did"

"Don't say that non-chalantly" I wind up to hit her when I get shot in the chest

"I'm sorry but if your going to fight then I'll fight back"

"Goddamn, that shit hurt"

"It was concentrated danmaku"

"Shit, I thought I was died for a seconed" I made some distance between us before we started shooting at each other, danmaku was flying everywhere.

"Water Sign: Hydro Camoflage" The blue-haired girl dissappeared and the waves started to become more furious as danmaku came flying out I grazed them as I shot lasers into the river then I heard something break.

"Hey, you broke my optic's"

"Whatever?" Then the blue haired girl flew away.

"Damn, more trouble"

[Calling Opus by Aki]

I started to fly towards her when danmaku rockets was fired at me I dodged them and I continued to move forward.

"Stop chasing me"

"Why its fun?"

"Its scary"

"Well, stop then" and like that she stopped.

"Shit, your annoying"

"How?"

"You didn't stop those fairy's and machines from shooting me"

"You chased me"

"So I could politely ask you to stop those things from lighting me up"

"I'm sorry"

"Thank you"

"I'll turn them off while you leave"

"Nope, I'm continuing up this mountain"

"Why?"

"People need to learn some discipline"

"Are you talking about Aya?"

"Who now?"

"Oh, sorry it was nothing"

"No, no, no, no, no, no girl your going to let me pass and tell me who this Aya girl is?"

"I-I can't do that" Then she shot streams of danmaku at me before she pulled out two pistols they must be filled with danmaku.

"Drown: Trauma in the glimmering depths" Waves became violent and out of them came an amount of danmaku that I couldn't count I tried to dodge most of them but the waves caught me and it felt like I was dragged deeper into the wave...Sometimes I wish life was like a game so for when this happened I could just press restart but you can't do that can you.

"I didn't mean to drown her...What do I do now...I must hide the body this is the only reasonable option"

"ASURA SIGN: WRATH OF GOD" A giant red beam shoot out of the water scaring the blue-haired girl.

"Shit, don't you know you can't drown the awesomeness known as Rie Minaso"

"It's a zombie"

"I'm not died, you ignorant child...I introduced myself so isn't it good if you do the same"

"I'm Nitori Kawashiro"

"Nice, now you have meeting manners"

"Water Sign: Kappa's Great Illusionary Waterfall"

"You don't activate spellcards after we just meet that's on the first date" I said as Water covered me again but this time there was danmaku everywhere I couldn't dodge it but I grabbed the closest piece of land and I got myself out of the water I shoot 20 laser's at her from her blind side.

"And they all hit, like I expected"

"But it's not over yet" Damn Nitori still has something left to give me

"Kappa: Monster Cucumber"

"Really, Cucumbers" Then laser's was fired at me they was to easy to dodge compared to everything else.

"Kappa: Exteeeending Aaaaarm"

"What the fuck is with there names" I dodged the lasers until I slipped up and got hit by one.

"Kappa: Spin the cephalic Plate"

"The what in the fuck plate" Then Danmaku spreading out from a ring form started to fly towards me.

"I'll end it before another wierd one comes at me" I said as I shot homing laser's at her the laser's got close then they exploded, Nitori was falling into the river but Marisa caught her.

"I see how she gets girls to fall in love with her" I said as I turned towards the mountain and started to fly up it.

"What's next?"

* * *

**Sloth A/N: As I said I half-assed this chapter, True as Truth.**

**Yukari A/N: Why do you keep saying that?**

**Sloth A/N: Because it sounds cool.**

**Yukari A/N: Only an idiot would think that**

**Sloth A/N: Don't you know who I am I'm LOCO?**

**Yukari A/N: I take back what I said, only a crimanlly insane idiot.**

**Sloth A/N: One of these day's I'm going to deadpool you Yukari**

** Yukari A/N: And that means?**

**Sloth A/N: A million of crazy things**


	19. Tengu Guards

**I'm thinking about cursing less in real life and in this story, I think if I wrote all the curses I said when I rolled out of bed this morning hit the bar and tripped down the stairs would make the story rated , I don't have any proof-readers for the summer so there might be some spelling erreor's, True as Truth. **

* * *

I walked towards the mountain and now I have two paths I could fly up the mountain but there's probably going to be hordes of fairy's or some other kind of people waiting for me or I could walk along the path to the top of the mountain.

"I guess I'm walking"

"But wouldn't that take longer, Rie"

"Yes but I want to avoid fighting as much as possible"

"So be it I'll meet you at the top of the mountain near the shrine"

"Wait theirs a shrine up there?"

"Yup, plus a god the kappa told me"

"Well I'll meet you up there then" I start to walk up the mountain.

"Ah, so peaceful"

"Hey, boss it's that girl?" That voice sounds familiar.

"Heh, girlie do you think you can just walk around my territory like you did nothing" An old grey wolf youkai came from out the forest.

"Thats right know your in our territory" A group of grey wolf youkai came out the forest, the group was to large for me to count them.

"Well for grunts you sure know how to group up on a defenseless girl" I say while I look at all of them.

"Wait don't tell me its mating season!?"

"Don't be foolish we are all married men"

"I call BS on that"

"BS?"

"Don't stand there and tell me that you guy's don't know what BS means"

"..."

"It means bullshit, you dipshit"

"I can't let you get away with saying that?" One of the wolf's ran towards me and he swung at me I dipped his fist and I two pieced him.

"Who else wants a two piece with a side of biscuits"

"You ignorant women" This time two wolf's dashed at me one of them sent me a right jab I leaned away from his fist while the other one predicting that I would do something like that tried to get me caught in his axe kick, remember kids the keyword is tried.I grabbed the wolf that was trying to jab me and we reverse places so he got hit by his own comrades axe kick I jumped up and with my right fist I swung at the other wolf.

"That all you have is dirty tricks for wolf's you have no pride"

"You..." The old wolf started to snarl at me.

[When Innocence Is Just A Mask by Foreground Eclipse]

"I'll finish you myself" The old wolf said I guess he wants to show me his 'wolf's pride'.

"Whatever, then after I beat you I'll beat all these other dogs and continue along this path"

"D-did you just call us dogs"

"I did indeed" The old man rushed at me he swung his claws towards me I stood there looking while in reality I was thinking about what to eat tonight, I do have an extra mouth to feed now, oh wait Alice is cooking then I'm fine with whatever she makes as long as it doesn't cost his claw went right through me I could see my blood dripping onto his hand...You would think that getting stabbed wouldn't hurt me as much but that's a damn lie.

"You fucking dog"

"Your still calling me that, damn human DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOU APART THEN?"

"Go ahead and try I'll kill you before you even have the chance to get your second strike" The old wolf got readied to thrust his other claw into me.I grabbed his arm and I ripped it off blood started to gush out of him like a fountain.

"Gahahahahahahah did you think I was playing but since your married I won't kill you"

"She beat the boss, men make sure she doesn't leave this place" I was surrounded by the wolf's and one by one they started to attack me I dodge each of their attacks.

[Ryoume Hirakeba Kikyou Saku by Undead Corporation]

"Its time for a counterattack" I started to run towards the wolf's and I swung at them so hard that they started to cough up blood sometimes my fist would go through them by the end of this I was covered in blood, don't worry no dog was harmed in this fight and none of them are died.

"Hey, who are you?" I looked at the newcomer it was a white wolf with a sword and shield she had white hair and she wore a white kimono top and a black and red skirt.

"I'm Rie Minaso and you are?"

"Momiji Inubashiro, would you please come with me?"

"What for?"

"Murder, I can smell the blood on you"

"What makes you think they're died"

"I will find out later but either way I'm placing you under arrest as the tengu guard"

"I'll have to say fuck off" In an instant Momiji was behind me her blade was against my neck.

"I mean it fuck off" I push the sword away and attempt to strike her in the gut but she uses the shield to block my fist she pushes the shield towards me using my momentum to throw me back she stabs me right through my stomach.I grab her head while her sword is still in me and I headbutt her she staggered back, I pull the sword that she impaled me with out and I take a kendo stance with it I rush her and in an instant I bring the sword downwards at her she blocks the sword with her shield and she bites my arm I let go of the sword and jump back.

"You taste horrible"

"Don't be like that on our first date" I get ready to rush her but more white wolf guards grab me and they hold me down.

"Rie Minaso, you are under arrest by the tengu guards" Momiji said as they lifted me and put cuffs on my hands the cuffs must have some reinforced steel because I can't break make me walk to a village there was wolfs everywhere and girls with crow wings.

"Where am I?"

"The Tengu Village" One of the guards said as she pulled me to a cell and she threw me into it.

"Your court session will be held soon so please wait" Momiji said as she locked the cell I was still handcuffed.

"Hey, girl what they get you for?" A brown haired boy said he was also a wolf.

"Just killing some wolf's"

"That's some serious shit, I'm just here for robbery"

"Whatever, I don't plan on staying here"

"Yea cause you'll be in hell"

"Already was there"

"I'm not talking theoretically"

"And I'm serious I've died before and got out of hell"

"Whatever" I have nothing to do so I laid on the bed and tried to go to sleep when I felt a hand touch me I opened my eyes to see the wolf boy tring some fishy shit to me.I kick him in the face and when he hit the ground I started to stomp on his face my intent to kill him was visible yet the guards didn't plan to stop me.

"I'm sorry, I haven't had the touch of a women in 13 years"

"Don't care you don't touch a women without her consent you do that again and I'll cut you up and stirr-fry you with some chicken"

"I'm not good enough to be eaten alone"

"Hell No"

"Rie Minaso its time for your court session" Momiji opened the cell and we walked towards a giant court room filled with tengu and in the middle was a brown-haired woman she wore a white jacket that covered her large crow wings under the jacket was a green hakama.

"Whose she?"

"Thats lord Tenma"

"All tengu listen to her then?"

"Correct" I stood in a podium looking straight at her.

"Well, girls and boys lets get this court session started" She sounds to happy to be a lord.

"Well, today we have Rie Minaso she is here for the murder of 45 grey-wolf tengu" I started to hear everyone whispering behind me.

"Are you serious this girl took on the grey-wolf tengu with no problem"

"No wonder the white wolf tengu was sent to get her"

"Well, Rie do you object to this" Shit at times like this I wished I played Ace Attorney as much as I did with Monster Hunter.

"Shit, if it comes down to this...How about a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yea, I was on my way to take down the god at the top of this mountain if I beat her you guy's let me go free"

"That sounds interesting but I want something out of this"

"Like what?"

"How about some entertainment" Then the guards grabbed me and they pulled me away and they tossed me in a different cell.

"Shit, what kind of entertainment does she want?" I started to talk to myself as I leaned on the wall.

"Guess, I'll sleep on it" I walked towards the bed and I hopped in my hands was still cuffed but I can ignore that.I was asleep for an hour before they called me I got up and they took me to an arena, well it looked more like a stage and the spectators sat on the floor drinking sake.

"Well here it is, Rie Minaso if you can survive the battles that will be coming your way I'll let you go free of charge"

"Great, just get these cuffs off me" A guard cut the chain of the cuffs off and walked away.

"I take it you don't have a key"

"No, it's strange really your key broke"

"As alway's I have the worst luck"

"Well, step in the ring and meet your challenger" I jumped onto the stage and the brown wolf boy was there.

"It's you again lady"

"I'll make this fast" I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Since you both are criminals its alright to kill in the first match"

"I won't lie I kind of like that rule criminals fight to the death, sounds like true entertainment" Once I got finished speaking the boy rushed towards me with a knife in his hands.I grabbed him by his head and I shoved his face into the ground and I threw him away from me he got up and he tossed a knife into my arm.

"Oi, if your going to throw a knife the aim for the chest"

"Thats right I missed the cutting board"

"Your deader then dead now" I started to crack my knuckles, the boy rushed towards me he pulled out another knife and he thrusted it towards me I dodged to the right and I slid behind with one thrust from my fist my arm went right through his chest.

"There he's died who's next?" I said as I dropped his body to the floor.

"Next is Momiji and since she's a guard please don't kill her"

"I got you as long as she doesn't talk about my chest"

"Haha, I understand you there" Then Momiji walked onto the stage.

"Nice to see you again but this time I'm not allowed to hold back"

"But that punch you did to my shield dented it"

"As I said I won't be holding back if I used my full power that shield would have been destroyed" I pull a spellcard out.

"Asura's Awakening V2" My arms are surrounded by purple and red energy the energy was still unstable but maybe I can stabilize it during this fight.

[Awakening and Departure by IOSYS]

I made the first move I swung at Momiji and she blocked it with her shield the impact from my fist threw her back and this time the shiel bent inwards I followed the attack up with a left jab towards her shield it threw her towards the wall.

"Next"

"I'm not done" Momiji flew towards me and she tossed her shield at me I grabbed it and tossed it to the side Momiji swung her sword down at me I dodge the blade and attack her side dropping her out of the swung the sword at me cutting me across my chest I jumped back and rushed her again when I swung she blocked it with her sword the sword bent inwards and it tossed her off the stage.

"I win anymore and I might kill her"

"Fair enough, well now you'll fight Aya"

"Kay, where is she?"

"Give it a second" In a instant a gush of wind went by me and a black-haired girl with black wings stood behind me.

"Ayayaya, sorry I'm late I was just finishing up my last round"

"Of?"

"Delivering newspaper"

"Wait newspaper?" I start to think

"You must of heard of me, I'm Aya from Bunbunmaru"

"Never heard of"

"Well, whatever please begin the match" Tenma said the moment I looked at Aya she ws gone damn how fast is she?

"Your going to lose in a second" Aya said as gushs of wind attacked me then Aya striked me in my back with her weird shoes.

[Crazy Plotter by K2 Sound]

I turned around and I grabbed her by her leg, I tossed her down at the ground and got ready to swing my fist at her when another gush of wind threw me away from her.I ran towards Aya but she was already gone then a gush of wind grabbed me and we started to fly up to the sky.

"You know what happens know right?"

"Oh shit" The wind disappeared and Aya started to attack me with gushs of wind I couldn't do nothing as I fell back to the floor the impact left a crater in the ground.

"The winner is-"

"Not decided yet" I said as I got up wiping the blood off my forehead.

"So this is a match of speed" I got in a running start and I took off catching up with Aya and I landed my first strike on her Aya grabbed my arm and a hurricane surrounded us giving me no way to escape.I looked at Aya as she flew towards me this time I got ready to attack her with my full speed I dashed at her and I spun around her, I kicked her in the back and as she went down I shot laser's at her.

"Shit, is that it?"

"Illusionary dominance" In an instant Aya started to fly at me leaving danmaku behind her I dodged the danmaku but I was hit by a red beam of light that was flying back in forth the light was to fast for me to actually follow it, shit I can't counter it or defend againest beam hit me again and this time I fell straight to the ground my clothes was ripped and my body was covered in blood in other words now I feel lower than shit.

"It looks like the criminal is dead, which means Aya is the winner" The ref said

"The hell she is!" I screamed as I lifted myself out of the ground.

"I'm surprised you can still move but give up like you said with Momiji if this go on in farther you'll die"

"I won't"

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm Rie fucking Minaso nice to meet you"

[Fall of Tears by Foreground Eclipse]

I flew towards Aya and I swung at her she dodged it so with the same hand I grabbed her by her sleeve and I flew towards the ground bringing her down with me, we both crash into the ground I got back up and looked for Aya the dust was covering my vision but I geard her step forward I shot lasers in that direction somehow Aya dodge them but I ran towards her and I grabbed her I shoved her head to the ground.

"I think that means I won"

"Aya do you submit?"

"Yes or else she won't let go"

"Nope I want a prize from you"

"What kind of prize?"

"Close your eyes"

"Okay" I kiss Aya on the lips.

"Taste better than Patche"

"I hope you know I'm not into girls like that?" Aya said

"I don't care if your into girls or men, I'm into both"

"Question why did you kiss Aya?"

"Because I needed a motivation boost"

"Really, well I just got a report that the wolf's you fought aren't died so you may leave"

"Thank you"

"Wait don't you want to get your wounds treated" Momiji asked

"Nope, I just got a motivation boost I can keep going for about 3 hours"

"Thats not a long time"

"Considering its from me you should be able to go for 2 or 3 day's"

"The kiss might have tasted good but your not my type so the boost kinda lowers itself" I say before I run towards the gate then Tenma stopped me.

"Actually, I want to fight you"

"Really, I guess if I can get another motivation boost I'd be good"

"So thats a yes"

"Yep"

"It was nice nowing you, Rie"

"Don't kill off a main character Aya"

"But I'm also a main character"

"Whatever" I follow Tenma out the village and down around the kappa's place Momiji and Aya followed us as well.

"Aya make sure that my crows are transmitting this everywhere in the village"

"They are lord Tenma"

"The rules are simple just make me hit the ground"

"Thats it?"

"Yes"

"Very simple" I rushed towards Tenma and I got impales by a spear the spear then shot me right through me stomach.I got thrown to the floor but now I know to dodge that shit I rushed towards Tenma but before I could get close to her black flames and crows came from the ground I fell back onto the ground my hoodie and shirt was in pieces all I have know is a more time I rushed to Tenma I dodged her spear but she grabbed me and she threw me into the mountain then she swung her spear at me with incredible speed the mountain had craters in it and my body had holes through it.

"Any last words?" Last words.

"If not goodbye"

"Last Word: Asura's Life" My body was covered in red lines of energy, my eyes turned red (Fucking Cliche), and red energy was coming out of my mouth, Tenma did a downward swing with her spear at me I caught it between my fingers causing Tenma to jump back.I took my sandels off and I tossed them at her she cut them both in half I got up beside her winding up to swing at her, she pointed her spear at me revealing the cannon in it.

It felt like time slowed down just for this moment I swung my fist and she shot the cannon I saw the shot as it got closer to my face but my fist was the same length from her ,shit,shit I'm so close I know I'm going to hate myself for this but I want to fist connected with her side and I sent her flying the shell from the cannon hit me and it sent me flying the other took 14 minutes for us to get up.

"You have won Rie" Tenma said I looked at my body and the red energy wasn't there anymore.

"Of course I did I'm Rie Minaso...shit, I'm starting to sound like Cirno"

"Well, I can't let you leave dressed like that" And then I was dragged back into the village and forced to wear a black hakama bottom and top with a blue flames decal at the bottom of it and black bandages on my feet and my hands.

"Thats it?"

"Yes"

"Well then" I undid my hair.

"I'm taking down a god" I walk towards the waterfall and I start to run up it, I'm going to get their in an epic and awesome way to make up for my time.

* * *

"If she's going to fight like him she might as well become him"

"What do you mean lord Tenma"

"I'm talking about Asura and his reincarnation over their"

"Reincarnation?"

"Yes, and Aya I want you to spread the news that Asura's Reincarnation has been found and post her picture with it"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"And me?"

"Why don't you go get stronger Momiji"

"Yes I will"


	20. Gods exist

**I might be thinking about ending this soon or just writing another story for this on the side.**

* * *

I reached the top of the waterfall and walked along a long path there was craters in the ground I guess Marisa was getting impatient.

"Hey, miss are you going to pray at the Moriya shrine as well" It was just a human man talking to me.

"More like put them back in there place" I started to walk forward with a smirk on my face but the man grabbed me.

"So your going to go up against a god?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I won't be bored" I walked away from him and he started to run down the mountain, I wonder how he got up here if this is a youkai , I just have to focus on what's in front of me, I walked towards a shrine where Marisa was sitting talking with the green-haired shrine miko that woke me up.

"Hey, Marisa did you wait long?"

"Yes"

"Marisa, who is she?"

"That's Rie Minaso"

"It looks like you forgot me witness"

"I'm not a-"

"Your going house to house asking people to put their faith into god, I'm pretty sure that's what Jehovah witness's do"

"Whatever, Sanae your going to show us the way to your god now right?" Marisa said trying to rush things along.

"Yes, I did" Sanae started walking, Marisa sat down at the shrine.

"Come on, Marisa"

"Nah, I'll just watch the fight from here the tengu have crows that are broadcasting this to everyone in Gensokyo"

"Why?"

"So the god can gather more faith from everyone, also a god is going to fight a cocky youkai"

"I'm not cocky, I'm confident"

"Same thing, also if you win I will officially teach you danmaku"

"Nah, don't teach me on the other hand, how about you teach my daughter?"

"Yea, that gives me more time to prepare I just have to wait a few years"

"No, I already have a daughter"

"And who's the other parent it's not Alice is it?"

"No, she's adopted"

"Oh"

"Why the sudden interest in Alice"

"Nothing really" Marisa started to blush

"Shit, Marisa you should know that you can't lie with a face like that"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you like Alice then go say it to her and maybe Alice will embrace you"

"But what about Patchouli?"

"Good point, I'll think about that"

"Shit, Rie I thought you was on Alice's side"

"I am but I don't want another girl to be sad because of some damn love quarrel so just give me some time"

"Rie, I hope you know that whoever I choose the other isn't going to be happy"

"I know so why don't you go choose and I'll think about this" Then I heard a flash or maybe it was a bird, whatever.

"Alright, I'm out peace" I wave Marisa bye as I walk towards Sanae then a group of men with swords and bows stood in front of us.

"Sanae, please get away from her she plans to take down the god"

"Shit, so that's what that man went down to do but how did you get here before us?"

"We have a secret entrance to get past the youkai's"

"Of course they do, hey Sanae is the gods place just straight from here"

"Yes"

"Thank you, I'll handle these guy's without killing them okay" Sanae walks away and I turn my attention to the men.

"Now, I know none of you has the ball's to actually shoot or fight me so please move" Then an arrow scratched my cheek.

"I see, well I promised Sanae I wouldn't kill you guy's so the best choice of action is to run right past you" I started to run then they all shot arrows at me I jumped up and with the tip of my foot I stepped on an arrow and I leaped from arrow to arrow, I landed onto a sword one of the men was holding I kicked the man that was holding the sword then I leaped off his sword and I shot harmless danmaku at them only to stun them.I ran forward until I saw onbashiro's sticking out of the ground and there was a purple-haired woman sitting on top of one of them she wore a red dress and she was drinking sake out of a large bowl.

"Hey, are you the god, no wait don't answer that you must be your giving off the kind of energy"

"And you must be the youkai that think's she can beat this god"

"Yea, now it's time for introductions, I'm Rie Minaso"

"And I'm Kanako Yasaka, now I have a question why did you choose to fight me?"

"Well first it was because Sanae woke me up to tell me about you up here, then it changed into excitement"

"Excitement?"

"Yes I got excited that I would get to try my hand at fighting a god so lets start"

"You might die but that will be on your stupidity"

[Deepest Memories from .hack/link]

Kanako got up from her onbashiro and she kicked it towards me I dodged it and Kanako came up from my side and she hit me right in the gut sending me flying then an onbashiro came down from the sky crushing me.

"Damn, your weaker than I thought you was"

"This ain't over so don't just declare me the weakest" I grabbed the onbashiro and lifted it with all my strength and I threw it at Kanako but the onbashiro just stayed in front of her it didn't even budge.I leaped on top of the onbashiro and I kicked Kanako in the head she staggered but she didn't fall instead she grabbed the onbashiro and 15 more onbashiro's came flying down at me I dodged it by jumping from one to the other but the onbashiro hell didn't stop there more started to fly at me I stopped counting them just so I could dodge them all.I just have to dodge and wait for an opening is what most people would be thinking in this position but with that kind of mindset I would die, no instead I'll make an opening.

I grabbed a onbashiro and with all my strength I tossed it at Kanako and like before it stopped in front of her but as a result she focused on the one coming for her which stopped all the other onbashiro' moment my feet hit the ground I ran towards Kanako she shoot her onbashiro at me and I dodged the onbashiro was grazing my hakama but I didn't stop onbashiro's started to fall at me from the sky but I dodge them all and I keeped on closing in on Kanako when I was close enough I gave Kanako a right hook with all my strength I hit her straight on the right side of her face you could see the impact on the other side of her face yet she was still standing in the same place, unmoving and smiling.

"As I said your weak"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, **Asura's Awakening V2"** My hands was covered in my energy but it still wasn't enough she just stood there then she pushed my hand away and she gave me a right jab to my face my body stumbled back but I sent her another right jab with more energy.

[Philistine from No more Heroes 2 Desesperate Struggle]

Kanako countered my fist with her own and we started trading blows it felt like Kanako wasn't trying at all even though I was putting every bit of anger I had into this spellcard then our fist grazed each other and Kanako hit me straight in my face sending me flying, my body was spinning in the air until my face was scrapping against the ground I lifted my head and blood started to drip from my forehead and my right leg was bent in a way I don't think legs was suppose to let's just say I was looking straight at my heel when I looked at it.

"Do you want to continue or do you want to stop here?" Kanako asked as onbashiro's surrounded me there was no way I could dodge them with my broken leg.

"Shit, I made it this far so lets continue" I know what you people are thinking this bitch is crazy, well can it while I think about how to save my onbashiro's was getting closer and closer when on pure instinct I reached into my pockets.

**"Asura Sign: Wrath of God"** A giant red beam was fired upwards into the sky creating a hole in the clouds and forcing them to twist towards the center of the beam I looked around and the onbashiro's that would have hit me missed.

"Is that all you have to protect yourself now?" Kanako said as she watched me drag myself closer to her.

"As pathetic as a baby"

_I just need to get closer to her_

"You should just give up from the amount of faith I'm gathering at this moment I'm unstoppable"

_I'll show you who the fuck is unstoppable_

"Well, I guess this is the end of Rie Minaso" A huge onbashiro flew straight into me.

_Why is everything dark?_

"This is what happen's when you challenge god" My body laid there limped blood was all around me.

_So your saying god is an unbeatable being_

"Accept your fate"

_Sounds like something Remilia would say_

A giant onbashiro came back down hitting me deeper into the ground with each strike then Kanako created another onbashiro and she started to slam both of them into me.

* * *

[SDM-Living Room]

"Looks like she's losing" Remilia said to Patchouli

"Looks like it"

"Milady, are you sure it's alright for Reimu to stay here?"

"She isn't hurting anyone, Sakuya"

"Actually, she's hurting the fridge"

"That doesn't make sense"

"Yo, whats up" Reimu said as she carried a bunch of food in her arms and sat down.

"What I miss?"

"Nothing really it just looks like shes losing" Then the door slammed open as Konosa with Flandre on her back walked in to the living room followed by Meiling.

"Hey did I her you say Rie's losing?"

"Yes, I did indeed say she was losing"

"She can't lose"

"And why's that?" Flandre asked

"Because the only one that will beat Rie Minaso is me"

"Your starting to shout empty threats like Rie did" Remilia said without looking at Konosa.

"They wasn't empty threats, she did each and every one of the threats that she said so their more like promises" Patchouli said before closing her book.

"I guess, your right"

* * *

[Human Village-Bar]

"Oi, Mokou it looks like you might lose this bet" The old man behind the counter said as he looked at the tv in the bar.

"Looks like it" Mokou said as she lite the cigerette in her mouth

"Well, you alway's sucked at gambling"

"But I'm not pulling away from my bet until the end maybe I'll double the odds that I'll win" Mokou said as she dropped a bunch of yen into the pile.

"Your going to go broke I hope you know that" The man drinking his sake with a satisfied smile said but Mokou ignored him and she watched as the fight continued.

* * *

[Saigyouji Mansion]

"Yuyuko-sama, I've brought you some tea and rice balls"

"I wouldn't call that some, Youmu" Ran said as she entered the mansion

"Ran, Yukari isn't accompanying you today"

"No, she is hibernating"

"Well, Ran why don't you sit down and watch this fight with us?"

"Who is it?"

"It's that weird girl versus the big-boobed god"

"Yuyuko-sama means its Rie versus the god of youkai mountain"

"It looks like the winner is clear as day"

"But sometimes the day isn't clear"

"Please make more sense I'm not like Yukari"

"I think she means Rie can still win"

"I understood that much" Ran said as she sat down.

"Also, where's Chen?"

"She's watching the house while I'm away"

"Isn't that why you have that servant boy?"

"He went missing a few day's ago"

"Ran, how clear are your eye's?" Yuyuko asked

"I have the best eye sight out of everyone in the Yakumo household"

"I doubt that" Yuyuko said as she put two handful's of rice balls in her mouth.

"Yuyuko-sama please slow down or you'll choke to death"

"But I'm already dead Youmu"

* * *

[Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls - OP]

[Youkai Mountain top]

[Rie pov]

"Are you finished yet?" Kanako said as she slammed the onbashiro's into me I really hate being the one on the losing side.

"I guess I'll stop right here" Big mistake Kanako

**"L...as...t Wo..rd: Asu...ra's Li...fe"** I managed to say those words and the energy filled my whole body it was enough energy to stand up even with a broken leg but as I stood the broken leg developed a cut on my knee blood started to rush down my leg.

"Oi, Kanako I'm not done yet!" I screamed as I ran towards her I hit Kanako in the face and this time she went flying through her own onbashiro's.

"So you was holding back this kind of strength"

"Nope this kind of strength has a thirty minute time limit" I ran towards Kanako and I threw a quick jab Kanako caught my fist and she tried to hit me I caught her fist and I brought her face closer I proceeded to head but her I don't know how many times I lost count after 70 I heard a crack from my head.

"Shit, broke my skull" I let go of Kanako and I stumbled back trying to get my vision back to normal but before it could Kanako got close and she slammed my head into the ground, I grabbed her foot and I tripped her then I mounted her and I proceeded to repeatedly hit her until I was satisfied.

**"Asura Sign: God Of Wrath"** I shot the beam at point-blank range but somehow Kanako managed to grabbed my left arm and ripp it clean off.

"Fucking shit!" I screamed as I staggered back blood was dripping out of me like got up and she hit me clean through my gut I felt her hand on my spine then she removed her arm and she ripped my right arm off.

"You shitless bastard!" I screamed at her as I fell to the ground

* * *

[Forest of Magic-Aice House]

"Hey, Aisa what are you watching?"

"It's mom's fight with a god but it looks like mom is losing"

"You shouldn't think like that"

"Why?"

"Because your mom has fought to the death, died and come back to continue a grudge, so this is nothing for her"

"Really?"

"Yes and she also promised to help me"

"Well, since you said that I know mom won't lose"

"We just need to hope"

"I don't need to hope"

"Really why?"

"Because you said mom was a stubborn person"

"I don't remember saying that?"

"The way you described her she sounds like a stubborn person"

"I guess she is a stubborn person"

"Well, let's watch mom win this match and laugh about it"

* * *

[Youkai Mountain top]

[Rie pov]

My last word wore off and I started coughing blood I guess thats what happen when you use it twice in one day.

[Get Up! by SCAVA]

Kanako rised my bod and she started to hit repeatedly, my vision went black this time I'll force myself into that world locked in my twisted head.

"Hey, Anger?" I said, Kanako looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm giving you permission to leave, all you have to do is help me" And once I said that A red-haired version of myself left my body she also wore nun clothes.

"Whats up with that outfit?"

"I was trying on different looks so then we wouldn't look the same, master"

"Master?"

"Yes, you might have let me out of you but I can't really do anything without you"

"Who is this girl?" Kanako said looking at Anger with a threatening gaze, Anger got scared and she hid behind a onbashiro.

"You know how most outsider's get a second personality?"

"Yes"

"Well, Anger is my more sane and girly personality"

"I thought they all ranged from crazy to insane"

"I wish"

"Master Minaso, please don't say that"

"Whatever you mind helping me over here" I said and from a distance Anger brought my arms back.

"So your other self is a healer?"

"Yep" I grabbed Kanako's head and I brought my knee towards her face I used the blood in my knee to blind her, thanks for the trick Dio.I got out of her grip and I ran towards her sending quick jabbs to her stomach, Kanako grabbed me by my head and she tossed me down the stairs that lead to her shrine.I dragged my feet on the stairs to at least slow myself down but I only ripped the skin off the bottom of my feet, Kanako tossed a few onbashiro's at me I couldn't avoid them or move for that matter my knee still has the ripp in it.

"Dammit, Anger you couldn't have healed my knee as well" I got crushed by the onbashiro's and Kanako sat on top of them all the way down the mountain.

_Shit, I have to resort to that move again._

**"Last Word: Asura's Life"** Then I pulled another spellcard out.

**"Asura Sign: Raging Fist"** But something different happened with my spellcards my back had red chains coming out of it and a masked monster with four hands was connected to the chains as well the mask didn't have any holes in it and when I moved my hands its hands would move.

"Hah, this is my last word's alteration cards" I said as I started to shot danmaku at Kanako, she just dodged it but I sneaked up to her side and with three arms I grabbed her and slammed her into the ground.

**"Asura Sign: God of Wrath"** I pointed three of my arms behind me and the red beam came out of all three of them the beam was pushing me and Kanako deeper into the ground then I stopped the beam and I shot it from my hand that was holding Kanako down it shot me towards the air and blasted Kanako into the Kanako appeared at my side and she jabbed me in my face, Kanako's face had blood dripping down it and her clothes was ripped showing cuts on her body.

"Hey, Rie I also have a last word"

"I kind of guess as much"

**"Mountain of Faith" **Then a heavy aura surrounded Kanako I felt the pressure from it Kanako's footsteps was engraved in the ground.

"This is everyone's faith in me, I don't think you have enough anger to take down everyone's faith in me"

"Faith this, faith that shut the fuck up already" I said as I rushed in to hit Kanako but she blocked my fist and she hit me in my gut sending me flying into the shrine onbashiro's surrounded the shrine and they crashed into it each one hitting my body.

"Rie!" I heard Marisa scream my name as the shrine collapsed on me.

* * *

[Village-Bar]

"There you go Mokou she lost"

"Tsk" Mokou said as she threw out her cigarette

* * *

[SDM-living Room]

"She lost..." Konosa said as she looked at the tv

"See, an empty threat like I said" Remilia said as she got up from the chair.

"Hey, big sis dosen't that mean we lost as well"

"What makes you say that Flan"

"Because no matter what she does she still have Scarlet blood in her"

"Which in means that she is sort of like your sister Remi" Reimu said with a smirk

"I never thought about it like that but you can say that she's like our detached sister"

"Well shouldn't that give you reason enough to cheer for her"

"What about you, Reimu?"

"I was cheering for her I don't want that greedy god to have my shrine"

"Your shrine"

"Yes, that god wants my shrine so then she could gather more faith"

"Well I don't know what we can do from here but whatever I'll support Rie this once"

"And you was just talking about how she must be died"

"I didn't say that"

"But you thought it"

"I did"

* * *

[Moriya Shrine]

[Rie pov]

[War Of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch]

"I've taken any hope that she had of winning this match" Kanako said as she looked at her shrine blood was splattered everywhere.

"Now you'll fight me" Marisa said with her hat covering her eye's.

"Really?" There was a voice from the debris

"I don't remember quitting yet" I got up from the remains of the shrine there was a hole through the side of my stomach and shoulder, blood was dripping off my face.

"In short I look like shit"

"Who are you talking to?"

"All the good little boy's and girl's that decided to read this story"

"You've went crazy from all those wounds" Kanako said as she rushed in to strike but I grabbed her fist and I tossed her towards the ground.

"And what did you mean by 'I've taken any **hope **that she had of winning this match' let me correct you I had no hope from the beginning of this match I only relied on my anger"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the more I fall the more mad I get the stronger I am" I ran towards her and I kicked her in the face, Kanako grabbed my foot and she threw me towards the ground.

"And no matter how much anger you have I will alway's have more faith" I looked up and in front of me was Marisa's hakkero it must have fallen during the attack on the what was that move that Marisa loved...Oh, yea.

"It was **Love Sign: Master Spark" **I pointed the hakkero at Kanako and a multi-colored beam shot at her but I need to add more to it.

**"Asura Sign: God of Wrath"** My hakama top went flying from the power I was using against Kanako the beams died down and I felt my body get heavier.

"Heh, did you think thats all you needed to do beat a god like me?"

"I guess you don't know who I am, so let me remind you?" I wiped the blood off my forehead and I smiled.

"I'm Rie Minaso, mother, lover and **Psycho**" I said as I ran towards Kanako and I grabbed her around her waist I german suplex her with all my strength cracking the very ground that we stood on.

"I win this round" I say as I start to laugh.

* * *

[Village-bar]

"Hell yea, now give me my money" Mokou screamed as she started to pick up her earnings.

* * *

[SDM-living room]

"Shit, I thought she was a goner" Konosa said

"Well I will like it if you got back to work" Sakuya said as she approached Konosa

"Yea, guess I'll do that now"

* * *

[Alice's house]

"I told you that your mom is strong"

"Hey, Alice"

"What is it?"

"I plan to show mom that I am stronger then her"

"I guess that would be normal for Rie's child" Alice said while facepalmming

* * *

[Moriya Shrine]

[Rie's pov]

"Shit, I'm awesome" I said as I caught my breath, then 3 rings was flying at me by the time I noticed I couldn't dodge them.

"And I'm fucked" Blood splattered on the floor but it wasn't my blood it was Marisa's three rings was sticking out of her body one in each arm and the third one in her chest, she started to cough blood violently.

"Shit, I'm lucky these clothes have a thick layer of magic" Marisa tried to laugh it off but she was in incredible pain, I got up and I removed the rings from her body.

"There you alright"

"Yea, but your going to need some help for this fight, Rie" Marisa said as we looked at a blond loli.

"And you are~?"

"Suwako Moriya"

"Wait, Moriya as in you own this shrine?"

"Yes"

"It's not my fault it's all Kanako's"

"I don't care about that I'm just mad that you guy's didn't invite me to this fight"

"So you try to kill us?"

"It's not kill if someone else takes the hit for you, now who are you?" I tossed Marisa's hakkero in the air and she caught it and stepped onto her broom.

"I'm Rie Minaso" I said in unison with Marisa's introduction

"I'm Marisa Kirisame"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Suwako said before she tossed a huge rock at us, Marisa flew away as I grabbed the rock, Marisa was shooting laser's at Suwako from the air.I tossed th giant rock she threw at me back to her but tree's came up and surrounded her.

**"Two Clap's..." **Two giant hands closed in on me but I grabbed them

**"One Bow..."** Another hand stacked up on the one's I was holding.

**"One Clap"** One giant pair of hands crushed me reopening my wounds in my arms.

**"Longlimbs"** Beams shot out from her arms and legs and she shot Marisa down right next to me.

"Hey, Rie let's use our team move on her"

"We had a team move"

"I thought we might as well if we're both going to use laser's"

"Whatever" A half a spellcard fell into my hands while the other half fell into Marisa's.

**"Love & Hate Sign: Angry Spark"** We both said as we shot a giant multi-colored spark with a red laser in the middle of it the side's of our spark shot mini laser's that would blow anything they touch up.

"Destructive capability is over one million" Marisa said fired up about this new spellcard.

"Awesomeness has infinite possibility's" I said to follow-up on what Marisa said.

"Why are you two so happy, you just managed to scratch my shoulder" Suwako said as she hopped towards us.

"Mischujii-sama" Marisa and I was covered in darkness then giant white snakes appeared and they attacked us repeatedly.

"Suwako-sama, could you please stop you'll kill them" That sounds like Sanae.

"It looks like they was attacked by a group of gun-wielding youkai" And thats Reimu, I felt my vision go black and when I woke up I was in a hospital with Marisa she had bandages on her forehead, arms and legs, while I head them on my forehead, arm, legs, feet and chest.

"Well, we was taken down easily"

"What do you expect from us if she dodged our strongest move" Marisa said

"Oh, it looks like you two are awake" Eirin said as she walked into the room.

"Well, hurry and get dress everyone is waiting for you two at the shrine." We did just that we got dressed and we flyed to the shrine.

"Mom, your awake" Aisa said as she hugged me.

"Oh, master you look alright" Anger said

"If your going to keep this up then..." I looked at Sakuya.

"Hey, Sakuya can I get some long skirt maid clothes?" I asked

"Yes, it's alright since I've stopped wearing them"

"Thank you" I said as Sakuya dumped her old clothes on me, her time-space ability really comes in handy.

"Anger, go put those on" I said to her she walked into the shrine and she put the clothes on like I asked her too.

"What else do you want, Master"

"Have you found us a home while I was unconscious?"

"Yes, it's in the forest of magic it has been abandoned for years from the looks of it"

"Guess, we'll have to clean it up" I looked at Alice who was approaching Marisa

"What made you want to get hurt this badly?" Alice asked

"Well, I can't stand still as a friend is getting hurt"

"Well, I guess that's true" Then the gods and their shrine maiden approached me and Marisa.

"We are sorry for everything that we have done"

"Don't care"

"Huh?" They sounded confuse at my comment.

"Well, I needed a wake up call since I've been resurrected I haven't had a real chance to stretch my body" I said

"Well, how about we drink together" Kanako said

"Can't I have a child with me" I said

"Oh, you was serious about the mother part"

"You thought I was joking?"

"Yes"

"Whatever" Then Mokou walked up to me with a grin.

"Hey, can we go talk somewhere else" I nodded and I followed Mokou.

"You smoke" Mokou said handing me a cigarette I took it and Mokou lite it for me, reminds me of the outside world.

"Now, I know this isn't the only thing the great firebird has to ask me"

"Nope, just wanted to thank you, here's your half" Mokou said as she gave me a lot of money.

"My half?"

"I was betting on if you'd win or not and I won" I stayed there cigarette still in my mouth then I threw the cigarette up in the air and I shot it with my danmaku.I walked back to the shrine and waiting there was Rinnosuke.

"Rie, we have some jobs piled for you but they can wait for when your feeling better"

"Kourin, came to see Rie"

"It's not like that Marisa" Rinnosuke said

"Also, here's the swords that you wanted" I looked at the swords one of them was a small normal sword while the other had a red blade and the rest of the sword was black.

"Actually give them to my daughter"

"If that's what you want alright" Rinnosuke said as he gave the swords to Aisa.

"Ah, Rinnosuke I need to get something from your store" Sakuya said as she followed Rinnosuke out.

"I smell something good" I whispered to Marisa.

"You don't think" Marisa asked with a tone only I could here.

"Only one way to find out" We followed those two to the store and we peaked in the window and nothing happened...is what we wished we could say Sakuya was holding Rinnosuke's choke and she was kissing him on the neck as Rinnosuke held her.

"Sakuya, why do you keep doing this every time the mark disappear's?"

"B-because this shows other women that your my territory" Sakuya said as she moved away from his neck and she placed his choker back on him the choker completely covered the mark on Rinnosuke's neck then Rinnosuke removed Sakuya's choker and he began to kiss her neck once he got finished he hid the mark with her choker.

"H-hey, Marisa is this for real?" I asked only to notice that Marisa has entered the store I got up and followed her.

"Marisa, t-this isn't what it looks like" Rinnosuke said

"Yes, I only tripped and fell onto Rinnosuke"

"That's a lie if you really fell you would just stop time and catch yourself" I said as I walked into the store.

"Your lucky that only me and Marisa saw this" I said then me and Marisa grinned at each other.

"Good job, Kourin" We both said with a thumbs up.

"I thought you would be mad"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Marisa asked

"Because I didn't tell you about this for a good amount of time"

"Thats what I want to know why are you two hiding this relationship?"

"Because I don't know if Remilia-sama would be happy about this?"

"Have you told her?"

"No"

"Then go tell her if she's mad about it I'll beat her until she's happy" I said while cracking my fist, then we went back to the shrine and Sakuya told Remi about her and Rinnosuke and instead of being mad Remi smiled.

"Good job, Sakuya" Remi said confusing Sakuya.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because then when you die I can have another perfect and elegant maid like you?" Remi's selfish answer.

"Also, I could never tell who you would have feeling's for?"

"How do we know she isn't lying?" Reimu asked so I walked up to both Sakuya and Rinnosuke and I pulled their choker off showing off their marks they gave each other.

"I see they are already marking each other" Remi said

"Well, I hope only for the best for those two" I said as I left the shrine with Anger and Aisa, we walked to an abondened temple in the forest and Anger and I got to work cleaning it up it was night by the time we finished.

"Well, that was too much work" I said as I walked outside I pulled out the pack of cigerette's I had gotten from Mokou and lite one when all of a sudden my new home was filled with a fridge, television and futon's.

"Shit, only one person could do this" I turned around and looked outside.

"Thanks, Sakuya" I said as I went to sleep that day I had the most peaceful sleep in years.


	21. Mof Phantasm

**yo, the reason it took me so long to put this up is because my internet was screwed up and my family decides to use the computer for the whole day.I had a friend read this and he told me that I'm fucked up, so here you go what my fucked up brain could make.**

* * *

"Master it's time to wake up" I raised my hand to shut off my alarm and I grabbed something soft, I opened my eye's and it was Anger's chest in my hand.

"Well, you know mistake's happen" I didn't move my hand from that spot

"Also, I have to check something"

"And that is?"

"We have the same body right?"

"Yes"

"Then..." I removed my hand and looked away a single tear ran down my cheek.

"I'm really this flat" I wipe my single tear and I get another cancer stick out and I smoke it.

"I'm sorry to say this but yes" I got up from my bed and I put on my work clothes which was mainly jeans, a t-shirt and an apron that said Koruindo.

"Well, Anger if Marisa comes to pick up Aisa, let her"

"Yes, master" Then I left the japanese style house and I walked towards the store but on my way I tripped on a green-haired doll wearing a burgundy dress.

"Hey, watch your step" I looked left and right no one was there so I picked up the doll and I puffed smoke in its face.

"You shouldn't do such a trifling thing" I facepalmmed.

"Fucking knew it, doll's can talk"

"Now, what are you going to do with me?"

"Take you to Alice, what else"

"Please don't I ran away from her"

"Why?"

"I just didn't like it there" I sighed took another puff at my cigarette and I placed her in my apron's pocket.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To work with me, I honestly don't have time for this bullshit" I said as I started to run to Kourin's.

"I'm her for work"

"Let me guess something happened on your way here"

"Yes"

"I don't care just get that pile of jobs done" I looked to where he was pointing and it was a pile of work half the length of my arm.

"That's to fucking much"

"Also, did you see the banbamaru newspaper this morning"

"Nope, didn't subscribe" Then Rinnosuke handed me the paper.

"Rie Minaso aka Asura's resurrection, humans should run in terror of this rampaging monster she has a hunger for men and women alike she even tried to eat your lovely and honest Aya"

"Where the fuck is Aya?" I asked Rinnosuke.

"Don't worry about it the picture and the words are two completely different things and if people believed this then you wouldn't have so much work to do"

"Thats true" I say as I give Rinnosuke his newspaper back and I take the first paper of the pile.

"I need help Hakurei has been stealing my items"

"Well, get going"

"This sounds like its boring since I know I can't beat Reimu"

"You haven't fought her yet so think of it as a new experience"

"I guess" I said as I walked to the shrine but walking took to long so I flew the rest of the way.

"Hey, Reimu I need your help for something" Then Reimu rolled out of the shrine with a cookie in her mouth.

"What?" Was her immediate response she was laying upside down looking at me still eating a cookie.

"Is it true that you stole some items from the village?"

"Not today" So she has just not today.

"Anyway just come with me" I said as I picked her up and I dragged her to the people who sent the request.

"Okay, we're going to a bakery" I said out loud.

"Then hurry up" Reimu said letting me fly her the way there.

"Can't you fly yourself"

"Yes but I want to know how outsider's feel like when I drag them around this way"

"So how does it feel?"

"It feels weird knowing that you could drop me at any moment" I could, couldn't I.

"Well don't worry we're almost there" It was 5 minutes before we got there.

"Now let's go to the bakery that you robbed" I said as I dragged her to the bakery.

"Hey, I brought her like you guy's wanted"

"That's not the Hakurei that's been stealing my stuff"

"Reimu do you have a sister?"

"Nope"

"But the women who robbed us said her last name was Hakurei"

"Please go into more detail with this 'Hakurei' person"

"She wore the same clothes as Reimu but they was black, her hair was styled the same way but it was purple, she also had three ear rings on her right ear and one ear ring of a skull on her left ear and she wore some kinda of metal thingy on her middle finger"

"Anything else?"

"Yea, compared to Reimu she cursed way too much"

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"Well, I'm going to look for this girl"

"No need she is standing outside" Reimu said, we walked out the store and she looked exactly like Reimu but with everything the store owner said.

"Who are you?" Reimu asked

"Are you one of Reimu's cosplayer's 'cause that is perfect" Then the black hakurei looked at us

"So your Reimu, I'm Meimu Hakurei"

"...the fuck?"

"What's wrong?"

"Your name is ridiculous?" As I was talking Maybell climbed onto the top of my head.

"Rie, I don't think you should patronize her"

"Maybell, why did you wait so long to appear?"

"I was sleeping "

"Is it really comfortable in there"

"Oi, you going to ignore me you fucking bitch?" Did this Reimu wannabe just call me a bitch, shit's going down now.

"Hey, who do you think your calling a bitch you little c**t, why don't you go shove your gohei up your loose p***y no better why don't you go shove a d***o up your ass then get ganged by a pack of wolves" This should teach her to respect her elder's.

"Viewer discretion is advised, there is usage of swear's that isn't rated T but the irresponsible author wrote them anyway because this is how he speaks to people who get's on his nerves" Maybell said.

"Why are you saying that after she got finished cursing?"

"Don't blame me blame the author"

* * *

Please stop breaking the 4th wall

* * *

"But it's fun to break it" I said then I looked at Meimu she just stood there in shock, then she pulled out swords.

"What's that?"

"My holy sealing swords"

"Hey, Reimu why do you have evil sealing needles and she have holy sealing swords?" I asked

"Because mine seal's away evil, I guess her's seal's away anything holy" Then Meimu threw one into my throat and two into my lungs.

"Let's hear you say anything with your lung's pierced"

"...The fuck was this suppose to do to me?"

"You shouldn't be talking now?"

"You should know that people like me don't give a fuck" I said as I took a puff from my cigarette, it hurts to breathe though.

"Rie I'm not even going to question how your still alive now" Reimu said I smirked not wanting to 'cause anymore pain to my body.

"Hey, Maybell can you help me with these wounds?" I said to her

"Yea just wait" Then Maybell pulled out a stone of some kind then I was covered by a magic aura.

"Don't move this might hurt"

"On a scale from one to ten, how much?"

"Considering, where the knifes are placed...20"

"Oh shi-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The sword was forcefully removed from my throat and lungs but it was too much pain even for me I was in tears from this amount of pain.

"Rie, you don't mind if I take this fight scream if you don't" Reimu said as she pulled her gohei out

"You- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Thank you"

[Moziak Role by Gumi]

"I'll seal away this fake" Reimu said as she flew at Meimu

"I'm not a fake, I'm as real as you" Meimu blocked Reimu's gohei with her own, Reimu was immediately taking the offensive she swung her gohei downwards but Meimu's defense was perfect she pushed Reimu's gohei away and she hit her right in her gut, then she followed it up by tossing Reimu into a pack of barrel' barrels was filled with wine because when Reimu got up she was covered in it but Reimu didn't stop her offensive attacks there she rushed at Meimu again and as she flew at her she threw amulets that followed Meimu but Meimu jumped into a black gap.

Reimu disappeared into a gap and they both came flying out their gohei's was clashing and red and black amulets was following each of them closely, yet they both jumped away from their clash to dodge each other's amulets.

"Fantasy seal" They both screamed and rainbow orbs came from Reimu while black orbs came from Meimu, when the orbs clashed a blinding light came out from both of them and then they pulled another card.

"Last word: Fantasy Heaven:

"Last word: Fantasy Hell"

I jumped out of the aura and I took both of there spellcards head-on taking the pain was unbearable it felt like my very existence was being destroyed but I have to withstand.

_Recreate: Corrupted Holy Blade_

The long sword reappeared in my hands and I held it up and swung downwards with all of my strength a giant red explosion came out of the sword blocking both of their last words and destroying the sword

"Rie, why did you stop my attack?"

"Because the job is to ask her to stop stealing food, not kill her" I looked at Meimu.

"Look I'm not going to apologize for what I said because you want to curse out someone who did nothing but I am going to tell you not to steal from anyone because if you do I will hunt you down" Meimu nodded and walked into a gap.

"There I'm finished with this job on to the next one"

"Don't forget your pay" The store owner said

"Thank's" I say as I receive my money it's about 10,000 yen I have to split this in half with Reimu though so I just have 5,000 yen plus I have to split this with Rinnosuke so I have 1,250 yen...I don't even have enough to buy ingredients for dinner tonight.

"I have to work harder than" I say as I pull out another job.

"We need help in constructing a new building, the pay is...100,000 yen!" If I can finish this I'll be set for this week's dinner and clothing.

"Alright, time to get serious" I say as I put my hair into a pony tail.

[Aisa pov]

[forest of magic]

"So I will be teaching you the basic's of magic" Marisa said I was with her in Alice's house, a woman named Patchouli was also here she said that she had connection's with my mother but I don't know if that means I can trust her, just like mom I won't drop my guard for a second.

"Well, it's actually pretty simple I just want to see if you can create a heart with your own magic"

"But Marisa you didn't even tell her how to use magic" Alice said

"All she has to do is put her love into it"

"If that's it I just have to think about something that I like" Then what about that teddy bear that Mokou tried to give me, after 15 minutes I finally did it but the hearts was made out of brushstrokes'.

"I see, so you can create stuff but only in the form of ink" Patchouli said

"That's good for a girl like you" Marisa said

"What do you mean?"

"She mean's that when you learn, how to use your two medium's she'll teach you how to use spellcards"

"Medium's?"

"It's like my hakkero or Alice's doll's and grimoire or Patchouli's grimoire or Rie's body"

"What do you mean by mom's body?"

"She pour's her magical energy into her body but because she isn't an oni or god she is taking a huge risk of burning her body out"

"Hey, don't tell her stuff like that" Mom walked into the room her clothes was ripped.

"Aisa, please go out with Anger"

"Yes, mom" I walked outside with Anger

"Hey, Anger"

"Yes, Aisa-sama?"

"Is mom going to die?"

"I won't lie to you yes, but she doesn't plan on dying anytime soon"

[Rie pov]

"So, Rie how long did you know about your life?"

"Since I was reborned I learned that my very magic was eating away from my life"

"How long do you think you have?"

"About a year" I said as I smiled at them and left.

"Hey, Aisa we're going to the Saiyouji manor"

"Who're they?"

"People that will help you with your swordplay"

"Really?"

"Yes, would I lie" I said as we walked out of the forest instead of flying we walked the whole way, I wanted to show my daughter the way to the manor so in the future she would be able to go their herself it was a long walk but we made it there.

"What took you so long, Rie?" Yuyuko said I just shrugged my arms and smiled

"It was traffic" I said as we walked into the manor, I sat next to Yuyuko and Aisa sat next to Youmu.

"Well, Youmu starting today you will be training with Aisa"

"Wait, mom she still is training as well" I looked at Aisa with a serious stare she shaked in the sight of my eye's

"It doesn't matter if she is training or not it will help you both get better in your swordsmanship if you battle each other"

"Of course it is mother"

"Good, now Yuyuko do you want something to eat?" I asked her then I waved my hand towards Anger.

"Why, don't you make your self useful and make some riceball's" I told her then Maybell appeared from Anger's pocket.

"So you came with us"

"Of course"

"Well, can you do something to help them train?"

"I can since I took back, what was rightfully mine"

"Which was?"

"A magic stone hidden in Marisa's house" I hope she understands that it sounds like she stole it from Marisa.

"Well, use it and help them" I said

"So pushy" Maybell said as she was surrounded by a blueish magical light and she flew towards Youmu and Aisa blinding them as they got ready to swing their covered her eye's with one of her swords and dashed towards Aisa, Aisa blocked Youmu's swords with both of her blades.

"Master, your food is ready"

"Thanks, I'm very hungry right now" The plate was a mountain as usual Anger knows the right amount of food for me, me and Yuyuko grabbed a rice ball and we proceeded to eat it only took us 16 minutes to eat most of the rice ball's there was one left.

"Hey, Youmu do you feel that?"

"Yes, two strong powers are increasing near us"

"Say, Yuyuko why don't you just wait for the next plate of food to come?"

"I could say the same to you" We both was smiling at each other with our eye's closed, Aisa and Youmu stopped their training and was watching us.I quickly reached for the rice ball when a paper fan stopped my hand, then Yuyuko reached for it.

"Two can play at this game" I said as I grabbed chopsticks and I stopped Yuyuko's hand we released each other's hand, then we both went for the rice ball with each other's weapon but it was a feint from Yuyuko's fan she changed the direction of where her fan was going and she aimed it at my hand I used the chopsticks to block her fan and with her open hand she reached for the food I slammed on the plate with my open hand and I opened my mouth as the food was falling towards it and Yuyuko shoved her fan in front of my mouth balancing the rice ball on her fan.

I pushed the fan up throwing the food back into the air I got up and so did Yuyuko while the rice ball was falling we just stared at each other until the rice ball was in front of our eye's we started to swing our weapons at the rice ball while making sure not to puncture the rice ball or make it fall we was constantly attacking each other's weapon but we balanced the rice ball at the same time.

"Do you honestly think you can keep up with a ghost?"

"We'll see" I said as I aimed my chopsticks at the rice ball, Yuyuko tossed the rice ball high into the air I jumped on top of the house and ran towards the falling rice ball but the fan was thrown towards my head and Yuyuko grabbed the rice ball and she ate it.

"I win" Yuyuko said I jumped down in front of her...The flavor has to still be in her mouth, right, I grabbed Yuyuko and I kissed her moving my tounge in her mouth to grab any remaining piece's of the rice ball...Okay, know I'm just doing it because it feels good, then my eye's wandered to the side Yuyuko started to grab me in she held me for a deeper kiss but then I noticed...

"Yuyuko, the kids are watching" I said as I pushed myself away.

"Wait, I'm included in that category?" Youmu said

"Yea, now this time I'll help with your training" I said as I walked towards them.

"Alright, I want both of you to come at me at once" They both grabbed the hilt of their swords I rushed in and placed my fist in front of them before they could unsheathed their swords.

"Your too slow"

"Well, you didn't even give us a chance to unsheathed our swords" Aisa said

"Well, why don't both of you learn how to fight with your sword still sheathe"

"But it makes the sword heavier"

"It's better for blocking and look your losing to Youmu" I said while pointing at youmu she was doing downward swings with one of her swords still sheathed.

"I won't lose" Aisa said then she followed Youmu's example, I sat back down with Yuyuko and when I looked at her she was blushing.

"What's wrong, you eat too much?"

"No, I'm just tired" Yuyuko said as she walked or floated into her house, well I still have some more jobs to get finished.

"Alright, you two just keep training I'm going to the tengu village I'll be back and Aisa tonight we're staying over here" I said before I started to walk away, I should fly to the village I'll make it before the night I flew at full speed and I landed in the village.

"Hey, it's Rie" Aya said

"Just the person I wanted to see, what do you mean eat's people?"

"Oh shit" Aya said remembering what she wrote

"I want you to fix that I don't want people to think that I'll eat them"

"I can't do that"

"Why?"

"It's too much work"

"Whatever, I'm here for the request that was sent"

"Yea, just go into the main building over their" Aya said pointing to a mansion iat the end of the village.I walked into the building and the lights was off, I tightend my fist just in case something was going to jump at me there was a light coming from one of the rooms I walked towards it and the sight was a new one I saw Tenma the leader of all tengu wrapped in cover's watching durarara on her tv.

"Yo" I said to her she jumped and covered her tv.

"Too late I already saw what you was watching?"

"Don't tell anyone" Tenma said

"I won't just tell me how did you get a show from the outside world

"That's what all these tv's can get they also, show whatever fight will happen in gensokyo but that's channel 1"

"Whatever, I honestly thought you would be watching beelzebub"

"Why?"

"Because it's awesome if you can overlook the fact that Beelze's d**k is hanging out during series"

"Hey, Rie you should watch what you said the author has started to censor you"

"I know, hey author stop censoring me already"

* * *

Stop breaking the fourth wall

* * *

"Then I'll break the fifth wall"

* * *

What the hell is that?

* * *

"I'll come through the fourth wall grab you and go into another deminsion"

"That's something completely different"

"Excuse me, Rie we need to get going"

"Okay" I said as I followed Tenma then Aya flyed down next to us

"Well, I guess I'm going need to take another motivation shot" I said but then I stopped myself

"Actually no, I won't" I said to Tenma and Aya's surprise

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'd rather keep the flavor in my mouth for a bit longer" I said while looking away

"Ayayayaya, I smell a scoop" Aya said as she took my picture

"A picture of a shy Rie, now this is rare"

"So who's the lucky person?" Tenma asked me

"I ain't going to tell you"

"Ain't isn't a word, Rie"

"It is now"

"You sound stupid using it"

"Don't care, let's just get this job done"

"Alright, then follow me and like last time this event will be recorded and transmitted to everyone's television"

"Whatever" I followed Tenma and Aya left she was gone the second I looked back in her direction, I ignored it and followed Tenma to a flight of stairs a climbed them and at the top was Momiji but something feels different about her.

"Hey, Momiji I'm guessing that you want to have a rematch" I said as I got closer to her but then I stopped I could hear Momiji snarling and growling at me

"It looks like you've let your instincts control you for this battle that's smart" I said as I cracked my knuckles.

[Saiyouji Manor]

[Aisa pov]

My arm's are getting tired from swinging my sword so I better stop but as I was stopping Aya appeared in front of me.

"Hello, you must be Rie's daughter"

"Y-yes" I answered her and then she flashed a picture in front of my face of mom blushing and looking down, Youmu was leaning on my shoulder to look at the picture.

"I want to know, who did she kiss before she left?"

"Oh it was-" Youmu grabbed my mouth before I could finish speaking.

"How would we know?" Youmu said

"Well, whatever, where's Yuyuko?"

"Inside"

"Thanks, also don't forget to watch channel 1 Rie will be on it today"

"Okay" I said as Aya walked into the house.

"Hey, wait why would she need go tell, Yuyuko if she told us?" Then Youmu ran into the house I followed her and Yuyuko was standing in front of Aya with her head held down.

"Well, that answer's that question" Aya said as she left the building before Youmu could do anything Aya was already far away from the , Youmu sighed and took Yuyuko to the living room and she turned the tv on she must be planing to watch mom's fight.

"Hey, Aisa come here" Anger said from outside the building I went to her.

"I'll be training you know"

"But I thought you was weak"

"I'm weaker than Rie but I'm not weak"

"Huh?"

"Well then Maybell open the barrier that I requested from you" Anger said then I was surrounded by a black aura so was Anger and when I opened my eye's I was inside some dojo.

"I really like this setting" Anger said as she looked at me.

"I'll tell you this after our training you'll be ten years old this is a time-space barrier, I'll be putting you through 3 years worth of training against your mother from the past"

"What do you mean?" Then Anger changed into a girl with short black hair wearing a blue vest and red skirt the vest said scarlets pet.

"Who's that?"

"It's your mother when she was a half-vampire" Anger said then she rushed me.

[Tengu Arena]

[Rie pov]

I ran towards Momiji and swung my fist as fast as I could she blocked all of them with her shield it looks like she got a more durable shield.

[the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil by Kraster]

She pushed my hand away with her shield and swung her sword at me I moved my head back to dodge the sword but she followed up her attack with a kick to my stomach, then she got ready to behead me.

"Asura's Awakening V2" I grabbed her blade with my hand but I could feel that their was more strength behind it then when I first fought her, I'll have to step my game up.

"Hey, author make me dumb bullshit strong"

* * *

I don't like to use the bullshit theory to make my characters stronger so deal with it yourself

* * *

"Useless author go get bent" I said then I hopped away from Momiji and I poured more energy into my fist.

**"Final Awakening!"** The energy around my arm's calmed down and condensed itself to my fist.

"Know let's go" I said as I ran towards Momiji I swung at her shield again and she blocked it, pushed my hand away but when she tried to swing her sword at me I caught it in my palm and I ripped the blade in half the blade itself felt like paper.

"What kind of spellcard is that?" Tenma said

"It's an evolution spellcard, a spellcard that is alway's changing till it reach's its last form" I said as I toss Momiji's sword away.

[Inside Barrier]

[Aisa pov]

I jumped back from Anger's attack.

"Anger, what would you do if you hit me?"

"Hey, kid how do you know that annoying voice in my head?" Anger? asked

"Aisa, I'm not in control of your mother's body actually, I'm talking to you from outside the barrier"

"So the person I'm fighting is really mom"

"Yes and no, your fighting your mom before she picked you up so she has no memory of you yet and I'll tell you this you better protect yourself, Rie was a dangerous person when she was young"

"Mom still is"

"Oi, child stop talking to yourself it makes you look creepy" Mom said as she ran towards me I could feel all her anger if I don't do anything I might die...that's right I'll die.

"Huh, why you crying?" Mom asked as she stopped her attack, I didn't realize it but I have been crying.

"Because I don't want to die yet"

"Child, you're a fucking idiot"

"What?"

"Everyone dies, your no exception to reality so if your going to keep bitching I'll just cut you up into nice little bits for Flandre-sama"

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"Hey, kids shouldn't speak like that" I got up from the floor and I grabbed the hilts of my swords, this fake is going to die by my hands.

"Your died, you fake" I rush towards her both my swords in my hands a run as fast as I can.

"Now you're getting into it" Then the imposter run's towards me I swing my swords at her arm and I cut both of them clean off.

"And here I thought you was a weak kid but as alway's screw the logic in gensokyo" The imposter said as she quickly moved towards me and she kicked me into the walls of the dojo.

**"Spear of the black heart"** She said and a black spear appeared in her hands she ran towards me I blocked the spear with the short sword and I swung the long sword but she blocked the long sword by moving the spear horizontal.

"Too weak" She said as she pushed me back then she pulled out a spellcard.

**"Asura sign: Wrath of God"** She shot out a large red beam but it was shorter compared to mom's, I could dodge this but my body won't let me, the beam get's closer to me and I still can't move, why?

"So your going to take my beam head-on, reminds me of me" Wait is that why because I'm related to her, Then I should find a way to get pass this beam.

"Ohh, screw it I can't think right now, **Murder Sign: Black Plauge**" The black blade shoot out a thin beam that pierced the god of wrath and then the beam the imposter shot died down revealing that my beam has pierced through the imposters spellcard and her heart.

"A beam of ink, do you think this is enough to stop me" She said as she started to move, I dipped my finger's into the ink that was still on my sword and spikes came out of the imposter, I grabbed the line of ink that was going through her and I lifted it creating a ball and chain the chain ripped the imposter in half.

"Hah, I win"

"Well, done Aisa also I hope you know that short fight took you 3 year's"

"Wait what?" That means I'm 10 now.

"But it's not over yet and if you don't want to end up as old as your mother then you better rush through these fights"

**"Armor of the Scarlet Hound**" I heard from the imposter as she got up in scarlet red clothes, wait it's not scarlet red that's her blood, she grabbed her spear and it changed into a red sword.

"I'm not dead yet, child"

"I'm not tired yet, imposter"

[Tengu Arena]

[Rie pov]

Momiji ran towards me she bashed me in the head with her shield, she hit me in the gut with her free hand and she used her shield like a gullintiee.

[汝は白狼なりや? by Shinra-Bansho]

I grabbed her shield and I pushed her away, my hands was burning I looked at them and my magic was burning bits of my hands.

"Shit, spellcard cancel" I said as the energy faded away, Momiji took this as a chance to attack, I dodged her attack and back away I grabbed my right hand and tried to stop the burning pain in it.

"If you don't stop holding back I'll rip you apart"

"I could say the same thing" At my words Momiji stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why don't you show me those wolf instincts that you should be proud of" I said with a smirk, I just need some time to keep the magical burn down.

"It's unsavory and underhanded"

"This is a fight to life or death there is nothing to unsavory or underhanded in this world, I believe if it gives you the upper hand then use it and utilize any thing you can use to kill your opposition"

"You sound like a general"

"I'm a delinquent" I said as I stepped away from her the burning was leaving my hand faster.

"Well, I'm sorry in advance" Momiji said as her pupils went blood red and her hair became wild, she ran towards me and she pushed her hand right through my body, I spit out blood so this is what she really is like.

"So exciting"

"Huh why?" Momiji said

"Because I get to go all-out on you" I said as I grabbed her face with my left hand and I winded-up my right hand.

"Asura sign: God of Wrath" I shot the beam at point-blank range the beam had enough power to throw me away from her, I slid on the ground and I slowly got up cracking my knuckles.

"Last Word: Asura's Life"

[Inside Barrier]

[Aisa pov]

[Drive the Night Crazy by CYTOKINE]

I ran towards the fake and I swung my sword she blocked it with ease, I pulled my other sword out and I swung it at her but that blood armor is too pushed me away with one swing of her sword.

"Hey, child my name isn't imposter my name is Rie Minaso"

"And my name isn't child it's Aisa Minaso"

"I don't remember any family member with that kind of name" She said as she looked away from me, nows my chance I ran towards her and swung my sword it cut her right in her back I swung it again but she back handed me away.

"Shit, I forgot this is a life or death situation"

"Don't worry for you it's a death situation" I said as I pulled out a new spellcard.

"Black Sign: Eclipse" I focused energy into black ink blobs that started to fly around me I rushed towards Rie, and I swung my sword at her she blocked it with her own I pulled out my other sword and swung it at her she blocked that with her arm.

"Idiot" I said as I jumped upwards and Rie was pierced by spikes coming from the blobs I landed on her face and I kicked off it.

"Good job, Aisa this one took you a year"

"These short behind fights are taking too many years off my life"

"Then finish this last battle fast or you'll die"

"She can still go"

"Your mother is just that stubborn"

**"Inhumane Cloak Of The Hound" **Rie's armor became a long coat with a hoodie it was blood-red and the color was literally coming off the coat.

"I haven't used this form in a while" Rie said, she created two small red swords from her cloak and she ran towards me I blocked them but then she changed them into heavy swords my feet digged into the ground I was unable to fight back againest her strength.

"I'm not finished with you" Rie removed one sword and changed it into a hammer she hit me with the hammer throwing me away from tossed the hammer at me crushing the aera near my head.

"Was that your last spellcard, pathetic" That was my last spellcard but I need something to beat her, wait what about something likee mom's.

"Heh I hope this dosen't hurt me" I stood up blood was leaking from my knee.

**"Last Word: 900 Brush Strokes"** My body was covered in ink and my blood even became ink my eyes went black, I held my sword to her and I ran towards her.

[Tears of Today by Corregret]

**"First Stroke: Hidden Artist"** I ran towards Rie and we clashed swords then two black arms came from my back they both was carrying swords they swung at Rie forcing her to jump back.

"Damn, that's an underhanded attack"

"I'm not finished with you" I said as I ran towards her.

**"Second Stroke: One Million Archer's" **I dragged my swords on the floor I lifted a piece of the ground and tossed it at her she cut it in half and arrows started to shot at her from the ink on my body she used two axes to block them I rushed in and I stabbed her in the chest and I did a horizontal slash to remove my sword and sheath it again.

"Idiot I'm not finished" Rie swung an axe towards me.

**"Third Stroke: Beautiful Flower" **The spot she was aiming for grew a flower made of ink and the flower blocked the axe.

**"Fourth Stroke: Killing Beauty" **I stabbed Rie through my arm destroying the flower and stabbing Rie through her last word ended and the ink on my body turned into my blood but I didn't feel the pain the barrier dropped.

"You won Aisa the last battle took you two years"

"I'm 13 now ,wow"

"But now your stronger"

"How do I explain this to Marisa and mom"

"I'll find a way"

"But first stop the bleeding"

"Last words truly are dangerous"

[Tengu Arena]

[Rie pov]

[ Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch]

I ran towards Momiji and we traded bloes she scratched me with her swings while my fist scratched both stopped and swung at each others face I didn't budge but Momiji was struggling to stand from my fist.

"Don't worry, I'll finish this now" I say as I pull out my new spellcard.

"This is based off my favorite JJBA character"

"JJBA?"

"Jojo's Bizzare Adventure" I threw Momiji away.

**"Made In Heaven"** Momiji got ready to run at me but everything was moving slow, very slow, I ran towards Momiji and I swung at her chest and I ended the spellcard.

"How the hell is she faster then Aya?" Tenma said, out of Momiji's back came a tornado of wind and momiji started to fly down the stair's, shit.

**"C-Moon"** I said then I swung at the ground with my left hand forcing all of gravity to move to the spot that I hit bringing Momiji back up to me.

"Spellcard Cancel" I said before I got ready to leave.

"Rie, those spellcards"

"Yea, well they aren't mine"

"Huh?"

"These I made for my successor, someone who can take a lot of damage to their body"

"So you'll give them to your daughter"

"No" Then I looked at Momiji

"Take her somewhere to help her with the three ribs she broke"

"Okay" Tenma said then she smiled

"Thanks for holding back"

"Your welcome" I said as I grabbed my right arm, when Tenma left.

"Yep, every bone in it is broken, damn spellcard" I fled to the Saiyouji manor.

"I'm home and what happened to Aisa?" Aisa was taller and her hair was longer.

"I put her through training and she came out 13 year's old" Anger said

"Whatever, don't do that again and fix my right arm"

"Already at it master"

"Well, Aisa we're going home, do you want something on the way home"

"Some Yakikitori"

"Alright" I said as we left the mansion.

"I also, have to pay Rinnosuke his half"

"It's alright he won't mind missing just a few dollar's"

"Well, whatever" I said as we reached Mokou's stand

"Hey, Mokou 5 yakikitori sticks"

"That's a lot for both of you"

"It's nothing"

"Well, here you go also Rie is the newspaper true"

"What does it say this time?"

"It say's you're in love with that ghost princess" At the sound of that I blushed

"So is it true?"

"Y-yes, it is I'm in love with Yuyuko" Then Mokou smiled

"Y'all here that" Then Reimu and a group of youkai come out from my left side.

"Never thought I see the day" Then Marisa and a group of youkai came from my right side.

"The day that Rie Minaso would blush"

"H-hey, shut up" Then I felt something hit my head it was a folding fan and the person holding it was Yukari.

"Rie, I'll approve of your relationship with Yuyuko but if she cries I'll erase your existence"

"Alright" I said while not looking at her, then I felt Yuyuko's cold hands touch me.

"I'll be in your care" Yuyuko said I got up

"So, will I" I said then I noticed everyone was leaving even Anger and Aisa.

"Were are you two going?"

"We'll stay over Marisa's house"

"Well, I guess that's alright" I turned around and I took Yuyuko to my house.

"I bet this is there way of getting back at me for thr Rinnosuke and Sakuya thing" I said as I laid in bed with Yuyuko.

"Rie, are you really alright with me?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm a ghost"

"I don't care" I said as I hugged Yuyuko and on instinct I started to kiss her.

"I love you, Yuyuko" I said before I turned the lights out, the next morning I got out of bed early and I stepped outside.

"Hey, dad I finally figured out what love is" I said as cherry blossom's started to fall on me.,,Wait cherry blossom's

"But it's summer, shit this is an incident" I said as I walked back inside and I got dressed in cargo pant's and a hoodie.

"Alright, I'll see you later today Yuyuko" I said before I ran into the forest of magic and as I got closer to Marisa's house it started to rain.

"Don't tell me, Marisa started this"

* * *

**I'll tell y'all this now I'm using fan-made character's, Please Read and Review**


	22. Weather Problems

"Hey, Marisa I know what you did so come out to talk?" I said as I was kicking on the door.

"What did I do?" A voice next to me said, I looked and saw that it was Marisa.

"You started this weather incident didn't you?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"That makes no sense" I said as I hit Marisa on the top of her head.

"Hey, you know that hurts when someone like you does it"

"Well, since you didn't start this incident then who do you think did?"

"You honestly think I'll give you a hint after you hit and ignored me"

"Well, I'll beat that hint out of you" I said as I got ready to jab Marisa but a laser pierced my shoulder.

"You better not forget that I'm stronger then most the people that you have fought"

[Awakening and Departure by IOSYS]

"I'm pretty sure I can still beat you though" I said as I shot laser's at Marisa, she hopped on her broom and she dodged the lasers but she didn't stop she was planning to ram me with her broom, I got ready to take the impact head-on but she boosted her speed with the hakkero, when her broom smahed into me it felt like my stomach touched my back.

"Marisa, we'll be getting off now" I said as I grabbed her by her arm and I dropped us both from her broom, Marisa started to shot magic missles in my face then we both hit the ground and on instinct we both got up from the ground.

**"Love Sign: Master Spark"**

**"Asura Sign: God of Wrath"** Our beams clashed but unlike our first meeting I can keep up.

"Rie, you'll be the expirment for this"

"Expirment?" Then the beam got wider.

**"Magicannon: Final Double Spark" **Their was two beam's bigger then I have ever seen my spellcard failed to stand up againest this but I can't fall at the start.

**"Asura's Awakening V2"** I held the beam's with my hands my feet was dragging on the ground my arm's was straining againest the raw power.

**"Final Awakening" **All the energy went to my hands but only for a split-seconed then it returned to Asura's Awakening my vision was becoming blurry but I'm not going to fall here and then my fist was inside of golden gauntlet's, the gauntlets took the strain off my arm's.I held the pure energy in my hands and I ripped it apart with the gauntlet'sbut as the beam dissappeared so did the gauntlet's and my vision became normal again, Marisa flew towards me but I was ready I winded-up and I swung at her, sending her flying into a tree.

"Well, do I get my hint know?"

"Just follow where the weather is changing"

"That's not much to go bt" I said as I left the forest of magic, I walked to the human village hoping to find something that could help me in this damn search.

"And I haven't found anything"

"Excuse me are you Rie Minaso" An old man asked me.

"Yes, why?"

"I need your help there is a youkai in a neighboring village that we must get rid of"

"Well, you see I'm in the middle of something but don't you already have people that will do this"

"Yes, but I want the job to be a suceuss"

"Well, if you already have people for the job then I'll give one of them something that might help him" One of this geezer's soldier's should be able to handle these spellcards.

"Then follow me" I followed the old man into a room their was five men in here they all was heavily gear except for one, two of the soldiers was dark skinned and one of them was wearing a priest outfit.

"Well, what are you going to do?" The old head asked me

"I want to see which one of you can take a punch" I said and immiditaly their was protest among the soldier's.

"I don't need this, we can take this man out without your help" the soldier's said as they left but the priest stayed behind.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Because if your going to give me something that will help me live, I'll gladly accept it" The dark skinned preist said he stood up and he was taller then me and he was fit for a priest his hair was a buzz cut and the color of it was silver.

"I'll tell you this if you can take this punch without my hand going through you or me breaking your bones, I'll give you, your reward" I said as I cracked my knuckles I winded-up and I swung with everything I had but my fist didn't go through him nor did I hear his bones crack.

"Well, your sutible but I warn you after you take this gift, I'll be your savior and your boss" I said as I dropped the spellcards 'Made In Heaven' and 'C-Moon' in his hands.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"It's Dimas"

"Well, I'm Rie Minaso after this incident if you survive look for me at Kourin's or SDM if you know where that is"

"I do, thank you" He said before he bowed and he left me here, he's nice for a youkai.

"Well, I'm out" I said to the old man I walked around into a forest and I found myself surronded by mist.

"Oi, Rie where are you going?"

"I don't know I'm looking for someone that can point me in the right direction" The mist cleared up and Komachi was sitting with her scythe by her side.

"Well, how about I take you to get re-judged since you'll die in a year"

"How about no" I said then Komachi's scythe scratched my cheek.

"Well, let's see if you can really say no to me after this" Komachi said as she swung her scythe at me I dodged it but the assault didn't stop I couldn't dodge all of the swings and she impaled me in my back.

"I guess you aren't going to stop anytime soon" I said

"Nope" Komachi brout me closer to her and she kicked me in my gut she raised her scythe and she swung it at me again the scythe impaled my shoulder and I was surronded by purple energy, I tried to walk out of it but I was slower then usual.

"Time to finish this" Komachi said as she grabbed me with her scythe and she pulled me out of the energy and she punched me in my gut before she threw me on her shoulder.

_I'm not ready to die...__**Then do something about it, dumbass**_

_Like, what?...__**FIGHT the same thing you did when you was in that damn school.**_

That was an old conversation between me and my old friend, but she was right if I want to live I have to fight like there's no tomarrow.

"Hey, let me go"

"You still can go"

"Of course I can" I said as I got off of Komachi's shoulders I got in a boxing stance for strength.

"That's a new stance"

"No, it's just one my old friend use to do" I can't move as quickly in this stance but I can get in strong hit' slowly walked to me her eye's was closed and her hands was behind her head she was so relaxed even though I could probably knock her out at this moment.

[Chain by Back-on]

I moved closely to her slowly not getting out of my stance we was both closing in on each other I can't take any chances Komachi might be waiting for me to strike her for a counterattack I stopped moving and Komachi swung her scythe at me I dipped it and I closed in and I swung at her face I could see the impact from my fist, Komachi stepped back and she smilied.

"I have to get serious with you" Komachi said as she wiped the blood of her lips, in a seconed she was in front of me she swung her scythe at me, damn at this distance I'm going to get hit.

"Idiot" I said as I let the scythe hit me I grabbed the bar of the scythe and I started to pull it away from Komachi but I was the idiot this time, Komachi lifted me from the scythe and she threw me away from her.I got up and started to walk toowards her when I got close I swung at her with my right fist and followed it up but a jab with my left and I continued to do that for the last swing I winded-up and I swung at her with all my power.

"Do you think you can keep going"

"I can if your going to move that slow" That's true

"Well, I'll try something different" I got into a boxing stance for speed I was hoping left and right my fist was near my fist.

"Well, I hope this stance is more fun then the last one" Komachi said I ran towards her and as fast as I could I jabbed her in the stomach she brought her face downwards so I kneed her in the face bringing her face back up to mine I jabbed her in it five times before I gave her a haymaker.

"Now, I look like shit" Komachi said as blood started to drip from her forehead, nose and mouth she also had a black eye.

"Well, you challenged me" I said, I rushed back yowards Komachi and when I swung Komachi caught my fist and she started to swing at me I took nine blows to the face and one to the gut.I grabbed my stomach and Komachi swung at my face again, I regained my composure and I ran towards her I jabbed her in the face twice then I grabbed her by her hair and I slammed her face into the ground and then I stompped on her head.

"Looks like I won this time" I said but then Komachi's scythe stabbed me through my stomach I started to cough blood.

"Dammit, I can't lose at stage 2" I said as I started to push the scythe out of me.

"It's pointless, I've won"

**"Asura Sign: Raging Fist" ** Unlike the usual skill that it does my body feel's stranger and then four arm's come out of my back the arm's was mechinacal but now I know thatt during my fight with Kanako I had more then two arm's. All of my hand's grab the scythe and I rip it out of me Komachi just laid on the ground she didn't move for some time.

"Well, I guess you win, whatever I'll see you in a year" Komachi said as she got up and she walked away.

"Ara, Ara, and here I thought you would die" That voice and this raging headache could only come from one person.

"Yukari, what do you need?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Alright I'm all ear's"

"Hmmmm...It looks as though I forgot what it was"

"Then it wasn't important" I said as I turned away

"Oh, do you know where your going?"

"Nope"

"I could tell you but I won't"

"Your just trying to get me angry know aren't you"

"Who knows?" I rushed at Yukari and I sent a straight jab at her she dodged my fist like it was nothing, I continued to send jab's and haymaker's her way but she dodged all of them.I swung one haymaker with all my strength and Yukari blocked it with her fan my eye's widdened in shock.

"H-how?"

"It's because your weak" Yukari said as she pushed me back and then two train's crashed into me I started to push them away then there was a laser mark on my head I moved my head but then a laser hit my foot making me lose balance I let go of the two trains and they crashed into me.

"Is that all from the new Asura, pathetic"

"I don't want to be called pathetic by you" I said even though I was still being crushed by the trains.

**"Last Word: Asura's Life"** I threw the trains off me and I got ready to jab Yukari when my last word just stopped.

"It looks as if all those wounds are shortening your life"

"Can't be I still have a year to go"

"But if you keep using all those flashy moves you will be shortening your life"

"So what should I do?"

"Trust this incident to someone more capable"

"Sorry, but no"

"Well, then here is where you should go...Where the heaven's is"

"So I have to go to heaven...How?"

"Climb"

"Too much work" I protested but I already know where she wants me to go, Youkai Mountain.

[Dimas pov]

[Human Village]

We finally got to the village and the first thing we saw was a man with dark green hair, dark blue eyes and he was taller then the men with face looked like he was ready to strike us down yet he dosen't even know why we are here.

"Is he the target?"

"I believe so" Then the men in heavy gear ran towards the man causing him to notice our precense then the the soldier's dissappeared like dust, well that's to be expected when your fighting the invisible terroist, Signus.

"It's been years Signus" I said in a friendly manner, Signus looked at me and he got ready to strike at me.

"Oh are you still mad over your house" He pulled a spellcard out and he stared at me.

"Of course, I am you let the humans burn it down"

"I didn't let them do anything, I merely was unable to stop them at the time" But as usual I say one thing to him and it comes out the other end.

"I guess I'll have to really fight you" I said as I pulled out a huge sword from nothing.

"Where did you hide that?"

"Where I hide everything, somewhere"

"Sometimes your a dick" He said as he declared his first spellcard.

**"Ju Sign: Juju Awakens" **He swiped the air and two katana's appeared out of nothing.

"Let's pray for my well being" I said

"Stop joking around" To thank this is the same kind man from my past but if your outcasted by humans and youkai I guess this is what would happen.

* * *

**A/N Sloth: My friends started to ask me to try making a cliffhanger and I learned I suck at it yet they told me to put it up anyway.**

**A/N Yukari: And you did it why?**

**A/N Sloth: Because since summer started I haven't have as much caffine or suger as I did when school started, so I'm getting tired easier then usual.**

**A/N Yukari: Slacker**

**A/N Sloth: Screw you I just want to sleep**

**A/N Yukari: You'll regret this life style of yours**

**A/N Sloth: What drinking coffee and shit like that**


	23. Dying, it hurts

[Dimas Pov]

[2BACKKA by Dream Catcha]

I stayed in one place and watched as Signus ran towards me, I blocked both of his swords and I pushed him ran towards me again but his stance was sloppy probably not thinking at the moment, I must of got him mad.

"Hey you mad?"

"No" Signus said as he swung his swords at me again I blocked them.

"I'm pretty sure your mad" I said as I struggled against the weight of his swords, shit this sword will break if we continue.

"No, I'm not"

"Well, this is the longest conversation we had since your house was burned down"

"We've only had 2 conversations"

"That's because you have that damn ability to erase someone existence with a glance" As soon as I finished my sentence my blade turned to dust and he slashed me across my chest.

"Damn, I didn't want an example" I said as I started to walk away from him, that ability is only restricted to his view so if I can blind him I can take that out of the battle.

"Hey, where do you live now?"

"With Yuuka Kazami"

"I see, outcast stick together" Then Signus lowered his swords.

"We can avoid this fight"

"How so" I guess I'll humor him for a while.

"Your a memory eater youkai, right?"

"Yes I am"

"Then you can just erase my memory of the fire"

"Truly your an idiot"

"What?"

"Yes I am a memory youkai but my ability's won't allow me to eat a memory that I already have stored in my brain"

"So just forget it?"

"Can't my memory is the best in Gensokyo, I can remember how many loaf's of bread I've ate in all 1,789 years that I've lived"

"Thats impossible"

"Not for a memory youkai, I even remember every step I've taken from birth" Signus pulled out a spellcard.

"Well, let's see if you can remember the formation of my spellcards"

"Let's see indeed" I said with a smile.

**"Line Sign: disappearing Danmaku"** He shot lined danmaku at me but halfway through reaching their destination they disappeared as the name stated I looked around and Signus also disappeared.

"Truly he is an invisible terrorist" I put my hand on my chin and started to think, what kind of danmaku is this, is it only a diversion to attack me with his swords or maybe he's attempting to hit me with both, these thoughts went through my head when I got hit by his danmaku out of nowhere and he followed it up with another shot of danmaku and he repeated this sequence.

**"Memory Sign: Grief-Filled Memory's"** Film surrounded me as his danmaku was blocked.

"What the hell is that?" Signus said as he backed away.

"It's the memory's that I've collected thier is a lot of them"

"I don't care about, how many that you've collected"

"Well let me ask you this, what are you holding?" Signus looked down at his hands and their was nothing in them.

"I could've swore that their was something in my hands"

"That's my spellcard's ability, I have a limit to erase three memory's a day but everyone forgets, what that was"

"So you can erase an objects existence through memory's"

"Yes"

"So why didn't the humans go after you?"

"Because they have no recollection of my ability, hell they all think I'm a human" I said with a smile

"I've even killed humans in front of other humans tramatizing them then I'd erase their memory, it's hilarious to see their face turn from grief and anger to cool and collected"

"Your fucked up" He said as he got ready to shot danmaku.

"I don't think so" I ripped a piece of film out and his spellcard was cancelled.

"Shit, you used that ability again"

"Well, I've gotten bored using it so, cancel" All the film went into my hand I could feel it move around in my body it's not a feeling you get used too.

"Also, I'm not finished talking" I said as I sat on a stone

"I haven't told you about my experiment"

"Experiment?"

"Don't copy, what I said but yes when I was young I wanted to see, what the limits of my power was and I ended up learning it can be used to traumatized humans, I wanted to make sure that it was my ability so I entered a village and I killed some womans husband in front of her face then I devoured the body and I erased the villages memory of him, yet that woman still was thinking 'Why do I feel incomplete?' 'Why do I feel sad?' she couldn't answer these questions..." Signus swung his fist at me I dodged his fist and continued my story.

"So she came to the church for answer's, where she saw me that's when I learned that if the shock is great enough your memories will come back in bits and pieces, she screamed and ran out of the church, I followed her she ran back to her house, saying 'Why...why does my skin shiver when I look at him?' 'It's natural fear' I told her as I walked into her home, she screamed and she pulled a knife out at me, I erased her memory at that point her memory that she was just regaining"

"What, why would you do that?"

"For laughs and shits, but she didn't show a sign of regaining conciousness yet she wasn't died instead she started to laugh saying 'I can't remember, I can't remember' I learned that those shards are linked to every piece of her memory searching for each other so then they can recollect that memory but by destroying it I destroyed multiple memory's, she stopped her crazy talking and blood started to come out her mouth because her brain couldn't process the deletion of the memory's in her head, she died from getting her memory deleted, I find that the strangest death yet"

"Why the hell did you tell me this?"

"Shit's and giggles" I said then Signus pulled out a new spellcard.

**"Terror Sign: Quake of Disaster"** He slammed his foot on the ground out of anger and the ground started to split open red line danmaku started to come out of the ground going right through my body leaving me in a bloody mess, Signus ran towards me and he grabbed me by my collar he lifted me off the ground and he started to hit me as fast as he could his last hit sent me flying and then red danmaku pierced my skin again, I landed on the floor.

"So, you'll tell me the real reason a murderer like you will tell me the real reason you tell me that story?"

"Heh, the real reason was so I could let you know that I can do this to you if you really want me to erase your memory of the fire, you'd end up traumatized like that woman and you'd come back to me asking if for me to erase it again only to die"

"No, I won't let you erase that memory"

"But at the beginning you was asking for me to erase that memory"

"I decided that I will carry all my memory's to the grave with me"

"That's nice to know" I said as I pulled out the spellcards that Rie has given me.

**"C-Moon"** After I declared the card I felt my bones start to close in on me but when I hit the ground Signus was being dragged closer to me.

"I see, this card controls gravity but at the price of crushing yourself" I cancelled the spellcard once Signus was within my fist range I swung at him three times at a distance where he can't dodge.

"Now let's try this, **Made In Heaven**" Signus looked at me, shit the limit for his ability to recharge is finished he's going to erase my exsistince, but instead my sleeve was slowly dissolving I moved away from his view it seem's as though I've become faster then time itself, I walked up to him and I swung at his chest 10 times then I walked behind him and I kicked him in his back before the spellcard time became natural again he went flying away from me and my leg had a slight irritation but my arm's was broken.

"I guess I'll have a stragetic withdraw" I said as I walked away I guess I'll head to Eienitei, then I'll go to that SDM place.

[Rie pov]

[Youkai mountain]

[Fall Of Tears by Foreground Eclipse]

I reached the mountain but now I have an obstacle in front of me a very annoying obstacle.

"Ayayayayayaya, what do we have here?" That's right my obstacle is Aya

"Just a tourist trying to climb this mountain"

"Rie, you know it was hard to find an intruder like you because you came her on foot"

"I'm smart I don't want to be found" That was a lie if flying didn't bring me closer to death I would already be at the top.

"Whatever, today no one is allowed to climb the mountain"

"But me, right?"

"No" In swung at Aya only grazing her cheek.

"You mean yes"

"No I mean no as in N.O., no" Aya put her fan near my neck.

"Are we trying to start shit here?"

"I guess" I got into a boxing stance for defence, I put my arm's closer to my body and my fist closer to my face this is a good stance against Aya's fast attack's my defence is slow but it get's the job done, Aya fly's at me as fast as she can when she get's ready to grab me I push her off of me and I swing at her jaw.

"Is that it Minaso I know you have more then that in you"

"I'm just preserving energy for later" I said before Aya started to swing her fan at me I grabbed her arm and I flip her onto the stone ground knocking her out.

"Beside's anyone will faint at an attack like that" I said as I walk away from the cracking ground, maybe I overdid it but I don't have time for this.I started to climb the mountain as fast as I could I didn't stop I just climbed until I fell in a hole in the mountain my head hit the ground as hard as it could.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just fine" I said as I looked up I saw a purple haired girl she was floating down to me her clothing was wierd and she had a pink scarf around her.

"Hello, I'm Iku Nakage"

"Shit, I'm Rie Minaso" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to warn everyone"

"About?"

"An earthquake you should have felt one this morning like the shrine maiden"

"You shitting me I didn't feel anything" Wait is she the cause of everything I didn't see her face before this incident, nope I've never seen her face till now.

"Hey, did you start this weather incident?"

"Weather incident...I believe your looking for the eldest daughter"

"Can you point me their"

"No, I have to warn everyone about the..."

"Oi, I'm sure a surprise wouldn't hurt them at all so just show me the way"

"Are you standing in my way?"

"Yes" I got ready to fight her.

[ Philistine from No more Heroes 2 desperate Struggle]

I ran towards her and swung but by the time my fist was the length she was away from me she was behind me, I guess this is what they mean by sting like a bee, dance like a butterfly...I think that's right.

"Don't think that you can just attack me" Iku said as she pulled out a spellcard.

**"Thunder Sign: Lightning Fish" **Iku moved behind me faster then I could react and she shot lightning at my back before I could attack her their was a sound that echo'd through the room when she put her finger in the air then ligthning came down and struck me multiple times.

"Now I'll be on my way"

**"A.."**

"A?" Iku asked me as she got closer

**"Asura Sign: God of Wrath" **I grabbed Iku's leg and I shot the beam at point-blank range theirs no way she can get out of this, then I felt electricity go through my body I let go of Iku's body and I moved back from her she made her whole body a weapon.

"I still have some energy to shot" I shot out another Wrath of God but the beam was dying as it got closer to Iku.

"Shit, my magic is running out" I said as I grabbed my other arm and I put more energy into it, I beat Iku with that beam but I started to cough violently.

"I'm not ready to let you win" Iku said as she dusted herself off.

"Was that all you had, pretty pathetic"

"Did you just call me pathetic" I aimed my hand at her and I repeatedly started to shot beams at her.

"Is it my turn now" Iku pointed towards the sky and lightning struck me it went right through my chest.

**"Last Word: Asura's Life"** I ran towards Iku my last word will only work for 5 seconds I have to get close and at least hit her once.I ran towards her but then my vision got blurry and I tripped over my own feet, my last word ended and I fainted.

"Just lay their child, I'll go warn everyone about the earthquake" Iku said as she floated away, in 20 minutes I regained conciousness I looked around and noticed I was alone, I climbed the rest of the mountain until I reached heaven and at the top of heaven sat a blue haired girl eating peaches she sat on a stone and then she turned to look at me.

"Hello, the names Tenshi Hinanawi"

"I'm Rie Minaso"

"Are you here to stop me?"

"So you admit to starting this incident"

"Yea, now yet me ask you do you think that you can be as exciting as my last visitors?"

"We'll have to wait and see" I said as I got in a boxing stance.

[Stay by my side by Seated With Liquor]

I ran towards Tenshi and she started to throw rocks at me one of them hit me in my chest going through my spine and lunges, Tenshi ran towards me and she got ready to cut me down the middle.

**"Asura Sign: Raging Fist"** I grabbed her sword with two hands and with the other four I started to pull the stone out of my chest.

"Damn, just give me some more time" I said as I started to swing at the stone in my chest, Tenshi cut through my hands and her sword was an inch from my head, _Damn,damn,damn,damn,damn,damn, I just needed 5 more seconds._ I closed my eyes and prepared myself to get hit but then my body automatically activated my last word or more like I unconsciously activated it.I grabbed Tenshi's sword and I pushed her back away from me, I broke the stone in my chest and pulled the rest of it out, My last word deactivated and Tenshi threw her sword at me I dodged the sword but it came back around and it hit me in my back Tenshi managed to get behind me and pull her sword out.

**"Keystone: Sky's Spiritual Stone"** Tenshi shot a stone out of her hand and the sone started slowly shotting at me I dodged it and got closer to Tenshi but she hit me in the head with a stone before she shot another at me this one was grinding on my chest as it started to shot at point-blank range.

**"As...ura's Aw...ak..ening V2"** I smashed the stone on my chest and I started to swing at Tenshi but she blocked my fist by swinging her sword at me wildly but my fist slipped past her sword and I hit her straight in her jaw.

"So you can put up a good match" Tenshi said, I looked at my arm's and they was bleeding and the skin on my hands was peeling, shit I really am dying from my own spellcards.

"Cancel" I said as I stopped my arm's and hands from getting worst.

**"Heaven & Earth: Violent Land that Mothers All"** Tenshi jumped in th air and she stood on one of her stones then she crashed into the ground with it making small pillar's come out of the ground and trip me up she jumped again and she got ready to crush me under the stone.

**"Last Word: Asura's Life" ** I crushed the stone Tenshi was on and moved away before she could stab me with her sword but I started to cough up blood this is because of my last word, then my last word ended or so I want to say but I'm still in my last word form I can feel it stealing energy from the last bit of magic I have.I ran towards Tenshi and I swung at her my fist sent her flying but when I looked at my fist I was bleeding my vision was becoming more blurred.

"God damn I have to deactivate this spellcard before I kill myself" But every time I tried to deactivate it a sharp pain would strike my Tenshi got back up and she ran towards me she swung her sword at me I dodged it and I jabbed her in the face, she cut my shoulder and I knee'd her in the was just going back and forth until I gave her a haymaker to her jaw.

**"Spirit Thought: Stone that Suppresses the Lands"** Tenshi started to shot red danmaku at me it was easy to dodge but the ground under me was turning white, then a giant stone came from out of the grounding lifting me up and having me fall to the ground before I could get up another one hit me straight in my jaw, lifting my head then I got shot in the face by danmaku blood started to drip down my forehead.

"You know, what screw this** Asura Sign: God of Wrath"** I shot my beam at her missing completely but I started to coughing up blood, blood started to come out my nose and I started to cry blood.

"Dammit, why am I bleeding so much?" The ground under me started to glow and another stone lifted me into the air throwing me up Tenshi jumped on her stones till she reached me then she tried to cut me in half I stopped her sword with my hand, pulled her in closer and I started to hit her as fast as I could until we both hit the ground, everything went black I stood up but everything was still black...I think I lost my vision, slowly I'm losing my sense's.

"You idiot,where are you looking?" Tenshi said my vision came back but Tenshi stabbed me through my heart yet I don't feel anything, because I gave up my sense of feel for my eyesight back I don't think I can do that again pulled her sword out then she started to swing at me wildly when she stopped I looked at my body my arm was hanging by my flesh alone, my knee was cut in half and my chest was cut multiple times, when I tried to take a step I fell to the ground and my vision left me again, I guess I lost this battle.

[Tenshi pov]

"Was that it?" I said as I looked at her body on the ground, I walked away my body had bruises all over it.

"Well, if your dead I'll convince the enma's to let you in heaven for a rematch" I said but Rie's body got back up from the ground her hair covered her eye's, her energy was going crazy.

[A.D. 1884 by Sound Holic]

**"God Sign: Gauntlet's That Contain All the Worlds Rage"** Rie said then her arm's was covered in the same energy as Asura's awakening but the energy formed golden ran towards me I blocked her fist with my sword but Rie grabbed the blade of the sword and she started to hit me in my face I shot danmaku into her face forcing her to let go of I looked at Rie's face her eye's was completely white, she was being controlled by her primal instincts I ran towards Rie's side and got ready to cut her left arm completely off but Rie moved so I ended up cutting her hair short.

"Damn, she's fast" I said as I pulled out a spellcard.

**"Heaven & Earth: Land that Oversees the Distant World Below"** Rie was running towards me I slammed my sword into the ground and pillar's came out of the ground.

"That should slow her down" But Rie's fist ripped apart my pillar's and she swung her fist at me I deflected it and I swung my sword at her she spinned away from my sword and jabbed me in my face, I started to bleed from my forehead.I stabbed my sword through Rie's arm, she ripped her arm off and started to swing at me as fast as she could with her only arm, I hopped away from her and I threw my sword at Rie and it cut her right arm off but when it was returning to me Rie grabbed it in her mouth.

"Damn, persistent aren't you" Rie ran towards me and she kicked me in my stomach I dropped to my knee's, Rie jumped up and twirled in the air so she could cut me in half I let my right arm get cut so then I could grab my sword.

"I'll finish you with this" I pulled out another spellcard and when I looked at Rie she was standing still then her arm's re-grew, Damn I only have one arm right now.

"Eldest Daughter, please get away from her" I heard Iku say, she came back from her trip it seem's.

"It's too late, I'll beat her"

"You can't she isn't going to feel anything you do to her"

"Well, I'm not going to run away Iku"

"Then I'll heal your arm"

"Should have done that from the beginning" The n Rie ran up and hit me in my face I started to fly across the floor I stabbed the floor with my sword to slow myself down.

"Hurry up, Iku" I screamed as she started to run, Rie got close to me again and she swung at me I deflected her fist over and over then we ended up in a clash of her gauntlet's and my sword.I kicked a keystone out of the ground hit Rie in the chest as the keystone was in her chest I put my sword through the keystone and her body and I created an earthquake inside of her caught up to me and she healed my wounds, returning my right arm.

"Thanks, Iku now I'll finish her with my last word"

"Don't get hurt to bad"

"No promises" I looked at Rie she was still stunned by the vibrations going through her body.

**"Scarlet Weather Rhapsody of All Humankind"** I started to float in the air and my sword started to spin until a large red beam was shot out it engulfed Rie's Rie came out of my beam and she grabbed my throat, Iku started to shot danmaku at Rie but Rie ignored them, I stopped my spinning and I stabbed Rie in her throat she didn't react to it so I summoned two big keystones that hit Rie in her head knocking her out, finally.

"Hey, Iku can you take her to that hospital?"

"I'll take both of you"

"Thanks"

[Rie pov]

When I opened my eye's I was in the Eientei hospital I rised my body and looked around I was connected to two machines, one was filled with blood for a transfusion and the other I guess is filled with magic.

"Your finally awake" Eirin said as she walked in some people walked in with her, it was Aisa, Anger, Dimas and a red haired girl she wore a t-shirt and baggy black jeans she had fair skin but I can't clearly make out her face, wait how the fuck...

"Kazuki, how in fuck's heaven did you get here?"

"I see, you didn't forget me" Kazuki said as she took a seat.

"I'm glad to see your still alive and kicking, boss" Dimas said...wait Boss?

"Boss?"

"Yes, you are my boss since you gave me those spellcards, I wouldn't be talking to you if it wasn't for those spellcards"

"Why are you here?"

"It turns out that Signus erased a few of my eternal organs but I didn't realize till later"

"Whatever" How in god's name did her not realize he was missing organs.

"Oi, Rie you look like a mummy" Anger said I looked in a mirror and my entire body was wrapped in bandages but I can clearly see that my hair was cut short, whatever.

"Mom your alive" Aisa said then Yuyuko came out of nowhere and they both jumped on me.

"O-of course I'm alive but I really want to know why Kazuki's in Gensokyo"

"I'll tell you when we're alone it's quite a long story"

"Okay, well doc I'm ready to leave"

"I'm sorry but Rie you won't be leaving this hospital for a year"

"What, why?"

"You need to regain all your magic before you leave if you take those machines off you might die"

"Damn"

"Well, Rie I'll tell you something that Yukari was going to tell you?" Kazuki said, wait she met Yukari already

"Rie, your mom is died"

"What, how!?"

"It might be hard for you to understand but your sister killed her by stuffing your mom's mouth with razor blades.

"That crazy bitch"

"Rie, I have the item your mother left for you ands your sister is in prison for life"

"Whatever" I said then Kazuki pulled out my mother's yakuza coat and handed it to me

"This is the last item she left for you"

"Damn, she's persistent even when she's died" I guess I got that trait from her, I looked at the coat it was black and on the right arm it had an apple decal with the character's for '**Insane Apple**'.

"Kazuki, leave it"

"So you decided"

"Yea, I'll be restarting the Crazy Apple's gang in Gensokyo but as a company.

"A company"

"Yes, we'll take any request and complete it for money"

"Well, I'm alright with that Boss"

"So I'm the boss now?" I smiled as I laid in the hospital bed, everyone left saying they was going to start the business at home, Kazuki stayed.

"Now you going to tell me?"

"Well, I was getting the gang together to attack your sister's gang but we ended up losing the cop's interfered and thet captured your sister, I ran away and was found by Yukari she said that she can reunite me with my former leader and I ended up here"

"Why didn't you just tell me that when everyone was here?"

"I thought you wouldn't want your child or girlfriend to know you was the leader of a gang"

"I don't give a fuck"

"Well, I guess I'll leave as well"

"Kazuki, until I'm out of the hospital I want you to recruit member's and help with any incident in Gensokyo also their's a group of outsider's that I want you to be cautious around"

"Why?"

"Let's say they're our rival gang, so if you see them just kill them"

"Yes, boss" Then Kazuki left me in the room alone or so I was lead to think, there's someone else in here.

"Oi, show yourself" Then a little girl walked up to me, but as she walked to me her body changed from a little girl's into a grown women, one that I know all too well.

"Hello, Naja"

"Hello, Rie"

"So, that little girl was just a body for you to regain your magic"

"Yea"

"So, what do you want?"

"I want to join your little group"

"Why?"

"Because I got fired because they learned that I was getting help from youkai"

"Did they find out after you attacked Konosa with Misako?"

"Yes"

"Well, I'll let you join just tell me the name of our enemy"

"It's called Deadline"

"Well, just go to the house Anger will escort you she heard the whole thing"

"How?"

"Well, as people know me and Anger was one being but when we separated our mind is still like one being and me being the dominant being Anger can her my thoughts and conversations but it's not vice-versa"

"Well, thank you anyway's"

"Hmph, welcome to the Crazy Apples"

* * *

**I don't own Signus that is a oc created by Mormo- Water Mole Witchdoctor, they let me have the character though I do own Dimas, if anyone else has Oc idea's that they want to give me just pm me, please read and review.**


	24. Benefits

[Naja pov]

When I left the hospital I was escorted out of the bamboo forest by a bunny girl I think her name was Udonge.

"Thanks Udonge."

"Your calling me that as well!"

"Isn't that your name though?" Udonge fell to the floor and she started to cry I can't lie that's kinda cute.

"N-no my name is Reisen."

"But the nice doctor called you Udonge"

"That's the pet name they gave me."

"Pet name!?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Well, don't cry about your...pet name it's nice." I have to stop her crying.

"Don't patronize me!" Now she's angry is she bipolar.

"I ain't patronizing you...look, how about I call you Udon?"

"Ain't isn't a word and udon is food."

"Shit, stop picking at all the little things your like a thousand or so, right?"

"No, I'm 38"

"I don't have time for this" I looked Reisen in the eye's, well not really since I would go insane but I looked at her still.

"Your coming with me"

"Huh, why?"

"Because I said so" I grabbed her by her ears and I made her follow me.

"At least tell me where we're going"

"We're going to a friend of mine"

"Why?"

"Because she needs money and Rie needs workers"

"No I mean why did you bring me?"

"Because you was the closest person and I also need a witness"

"A witness?"

"Yea so then she doesn't try to deny our deal later"

"Well is this going to be a long walk"

"Yea, why?"

"I was just thinking didn't you attack a village during the imperishable incident?"

"Yea but that was a year ago, _vergeben und vergessen"_

"What?"

"It's German for forgive and forget"

"So your german?"

"Yea, why you interested in my past" I smirked at Udon.

"Well just a bit since you're an outsider and it'll be a nice way to past the time"

"That's true, well what do you want to know?"

"How about everything until you got into Gensokyo?"

"Whoa, that's too much to remember how about I tell you how I got into Gensokyo and why I joined the group of terrorist?"

"Well, that's fine but I liked to know more"

"Well it's not my fault I can't remember everything"

"Thats true"

"Well let's start the Naja flashback episode!"

"You didn't need to say that out loud!"

"Well, I lived in Barden-Wurttemberg, Stuttgart I was a house wife 8 month's pregnant my husband was a the ninth month we went to the hospital and we found out that I had a miscarriage.I cried for month's but my husband he started to distance himself and lock himself in the attic when I tried to talk to him he called me a child killer then one day he pulled his gun on me.'You thieving bitch' I won't forget those words he was mad at the fact that I couldn't give birth to his child and he wanted to get rid of an item he couldn't use."

"He doesn't sound nice"

"He wasn't he was a corrupt cop that would do anything to get his way, know where was I at, ooh yeah...He was about to pull the trigger but I rolled out of the bed my eye's was filled with tears the man I loved was trying to kill me it was obvious he was drunk but it doesn't change that he wanted me dead.I looked around the room to find a weapon I grabbed a lamp but he shot me in my leg 'how does that fill do you fill my pain for that child you killed?' I was afraid I couldn't move an inch fear controlled my body and I grabbed the closest thing his pocket watch and I waited for him to say something the moment he opened his mouth I shoved his pocket watch down his throat, I stood there shocked that was the first time I killed someone"

"But he deserved it"

"Yeah but Udon no human can just kill and walk away from that without some wavering thoughts, well then I decided to leave Germany and run away but when I opened the door there was a wall ?I opened the windows and their was a wall and I heard a voice 'Sie ergreifen mussen, um zu leben' or in other words 'You need to take to live' this voice was telling me that by taking my husband's life I was allowed to live then a new door appeared in the house I walked towards it but as I walked towards the door the door got further away the walls started to fall apart and I could hear voices calling me a monster and devil I dropped to my knee's and fainted when I woke up I was outside and a man stood in front of me he wore a long jacket he helped me up and then he told me that if I join his cause then I can get my child back, well Udon I was in a state where I couldn't refuse any request so of course I agreed then a weird portal opened up it wasn't like that sage youkai's it was blue and it had chains keeping it , he told me that all I had to do was kill youkai and they will give me my child back but I learned after my death at Sdm the child they gave me was just a resurrection device"

"You died?"

"Yea killed after I killed Rie truth be told Rie was the second person I killed with my own hands the only reason I didn't freeze when I shot her and Mokou before was because they was immortal at the time"

"Well, I'm sorry that you went through all that"

"Don't be you didn't cause any of my problems and besides I ended up joining the Minaso group in the end"

"Hey Naja look that village is burned down"

"Then we made it" Udon pulled out a map.

"Umm, Naja I don't see this village on the map"

"That's because the person we're looking for got it off the map"

"And I did that for a reason!" A voice was screaming at us I looked and I got the person we was looking for.

"Kinoshira, so nice to see you still alive"

"Naja, I tought you died"

"I got resurrection to work for Asura"

"Asura, huh?"

"Yes and she wants me to recruit people for he faction"

"How much is the pay?"

"It depends on the job"

"So you want me to join your faction"

"Yea"

"A lot of people has asked me before you and I did the same thing every time"

"Which is?"

"You'll have to fight me, idiot this is Gensokyo"

"Udon stand back"

"Naja I see that you have different abilities then before"

"Yea, I can control metal" I said as I pulled out a pistol I shot three times but Kinoshira melted the bullets like they was nothing.

"Of course"

[ENDLESS FANTASY by Stack]

**"Metal Sign: Hölle Reich*" **I threw my gun into the air and it became a metal ball that landed on the ground I stepped on the ball stomping it into the spikes came out of the ground and they started to follow Kinoshira she dodged them while attempting to shot fire at me but the metal pillar's caught the fire.

"This is my greatest defence" I said as I started to climb up the pillars its much easier than I thought it would be.

"Naja, you're going to tire yourself out this way"

"Who cares this is going to be a short battle if you keep running" I put my hands inside of a pillar.

**"Reich Kanone**"** The pillars stopped moving and they started to shot danmaku at Kinoshira I'd like to see her win this match.

**"Burn Sign: Pin Point Shot" **Kinoshira shot a beam at the metal pillars and the beam destroyed the whole structure I started to fall with my Reich.I started to run up the pillars I put my hands into the metal and I pulled out a 9mm I pointed the gun at her and I pulled the trigger but the gun had no ammo...gun's you gotta love them.I changed the gun into a javelin and I threw at Kinoshira she grabbed the spear but it allowed me to get closer without worrying about fire coming my way.

I jumped to another pillar I put my hands in the metal and I pulled out a hammer I jumped up and I swung the hammer down at Kinoshira she blocked the hammer.

"Naja you out of tricks yet?"

"Nah girl I just got started" The top of the hammer opened and it dropped a metal block onto Kinoshira's face dropping her from the sky.

"You dirty cheat!"

"I ain't cheat I used my resources that's all"

"Whatever I'm leaving!"

"Nope you see today I brought a witness to our deal so the deal is valid"

"Really?"

"Yes, come here Udon" I said with a giant smile on my face.

"My name is Reisen not Udon!"

"Sorry that's hard to say"

"And Kinoshiro isn't!?"

"Well, I could go back to calling her Kiki"

"I dear you I'll break your skull open!"

"Well, whatever you saw our deal, correct?"

"Yes"

"So Kiki your joining the Minaso faction"

"I said don't call me that!"

"But its nice" I said as I dragged her with me it was a day long walk until I got to Rie's place I threw the doors open and I was greeted with a tonfa to the face by a red hair girl.

"Kazuki she's not an intruder she is that other woman that I told you about" A maid said I guess she's that Anger girl Rie told me about.

"Yea but she has someone with her"

"Yo" Kinoshira said as she walked into the house I followed behind her.

"Well, I guess I'll introduce myself I'm Naja and this is Kinoshira"

"Thats it?"

"Yes Kazu" I said with a smirk.

"Whatever" I looked around there was two little girls one wore a green uniform while sharpening her swords while the other sat in front of the tv...Gensokyo just gave themselves a reason to be lazy.

"Hey, Youmu come watch tv with me"

"No, Aisa your swords are rusty and chipped you have to take better care of them"

"I can't if you take better care of them then I do"

"Those two are Youmu Konpaku and Aisa Minaso"

"So she had a daughter and Konpaku isn't she the ghost womans gardener"

"Yes she's here while her master...'visits' Rie"

"Whatever" I looked around some more and I saw a man in a black priest outfit sitting on the ground reading he was dark skinned and he had silver hair.

"Hello, Naja and Kinoshira" The priest said as he looked at us I waved at him while Kinoshira stepped away from him is he that dangerous or something.

"Hmmm, why are you backing away it makes me feel unwelcome?" He said as he stood up...oh, shit he's a tall fucker!

"Well, whatever we'll be in the same group so its nice to meet you my name is Dimas" I shook his hand before he walked into another room.

"Was that everyone?"

"Nope you almost forgot your mascot" A green haired doll hoped on top of my head she wore a red dress.

"The names Maybell"

"Oh shit this fucking doll can speak"

"Hey you swear just as much as Rie"

"Who cares just get off my head" I backed away from the doll so besides the doll it looks like a normal place.

"Well since everyone is here I'll be sending Dimas and Kinoshira off to the human village"

"We already have a job"

"Yes I've held onto it for some time now" This Anger girl does know that we have a time limit for jobs, right?

"How much time do we have left on it?" Dimas asked while putting the book he was reading into his coat.

"It must be finished by today or no one will be eating tonight"

"Wait no one will be eating!?" I screamed at Anger I mean really she can't punish everyone for this damn mission.

"Well, we have no more food and we are running low on money" How does Rie live like this?

"Well, I'll be leaving Naja" There was no need to tell me that you idiot.

"Yea whatever just don't get killed"

"The mission is an escort job so hurry up before the client leaves" Dimas and Kinoshira ran out of the building I guess I'll just find something to do while we wait for them.

[Dimas pov]

"We made it"

"This is that Anger girls fault"

"There is no use in complaining about it now" I said as we walked towards the client.

"We are here to escort you somewhere, old man" Kinoshira told him when he looked at us he looked surprised for some reason.

"I was just about to leave you guy's"

"Well I just want to know how are we going to reach the designated area?" I asked him with a smile.

"We'll get there by boat, why?"

"Just my curiosity" I said as I followed the old man we walked to a large ship that people started to enter so I guess me and Kinoshira are like the guards of this ship once everyone got on board we hopped onto the ship and it set sail.

"Hey Dimas is this your first time on a ship"

"W-why d-do you a-ask?" I managed to get the words out of my mouth.

"Well the old man said that we'll be on this ship for two months" I turned away from her and I threw up over the side of the ship.

"Disgusting!" Kinoshira said as she walked away from me I went through my pockets and I pulled out a pill.

"This should help me with my motion sickness" I said as I swallowed the pill then the old man who gave us this escort mission came up to me.

"Hey father Dimas if you're getting sick, how about some medicine?"

"No thank you" I said as I turned away from him.

"Come on I don't want my friends below to be cleaning the deck so take it." I grabbed the pill and the water and I put the pill in my mouth and I drunk the water.

"Ha, I got you human" The old man changed into a Bake-danuki, she had brown hair a green dress with a brown vest, a brown hat and she had bear ears.

"You got me didn't you" I said with a smile as I spit the pill onto the floor.

"Wait but you swallowed the water"

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I swallowed the pill...now who are you?"

"I'm Konoha Susanomori"

"I'm Dimas and I'll have to give you a punishment for that bad prank"

"A punishment..?" Konoha blushed after thinking about my words don't tell me she thinks I'm that kind of man.

[Dead End from Mirai Nikki]

"You have spellcards, right?"

"Y-yes" She pulled out a spellcard.

**"Risk: High Risk High Reward"** Poker formed danmaku started to fly at me I dodged the danmaku easily as I shot my on danmaku at her I missed a few of my shots but I am a physical man.I ran towards her dodging her danmaku when I got close to her I grabbed her by her hair and I tossed her across the deck of the ship.

"I must not hurt a child"

"I'm not a child, I'm older than you human"

"I'll assure you that I am a youkai of memories"

"Ahhhhhh, shut up my head hurts, **Trick Sign: Wood Boat and Mud Boat"** All of Konoha's danmaku formed two boats but they didn't connect this will be harder to dodge then threw the boats at me I dodged the danmaku to my best efforts but most of it still collided with me.

"I'll have to actually hit you little woman" I said as I ran towards her I hit her in her gut and I dragged her down towards the floor she pulled another spellcard but I pulled it out of her hands.

"I'm sorry child but I don't want to continue this pointless battle" I said as I got up and returned her spellcard.

"Now please leave this ship alone, I'll play with you on a later date" I said as I forced her off the ship.

"Oi, Murderer of Memories I hope you don't think that will change my opinion of you"

"It's been so long since I was called that"

"Well I still think that you'll murder me when you get the chance"

"I would never" I said as I got up and walked away...oh, shit those pills didn't work as well as I expected.

"Disgusting" Kinoshira said as she kicked me while I was throwing up over the side of the boat...What a cruel woman.

* * *

**If anyone wants to know I half-assed the chapter because I've gotten sick and I didn't have the fucks to give to actually try I'm sorry I'll have the fucks on Sunday I'd also like to thank Mizuki00 for pointing out my punctuation error's.**

**Translation for Naja's spellcards for those who care:**

***Hölle Reich-Hell Realm**

********Reich Kanone-Empire Cannon**


	25. Marine

[Kinoshira pov]

It's been a week since that youkai girl tried to prank Dimas but he still is being disgusting on this did I have to go with him?

"Hey idiot how long are you going to be sick for?"

"I think I'll be sick for this whole trip" So he'll be disgusting for this whole two month trip, lucky me.

"Whatever, I'm going fishing" I told him as I walked out of the room they gave us.

"I'll catch a fairy or something and I'll see how it taste" I stated to him before I left.

"Wait, don't eat a fairy they don't taste great"

"W-whoa I was just joking don't tell me you actually ate a fairy!?" Dimas just smiles before he lay's back down...so was he joking or not?

"Please tell me he was joking" I say but he doesn't responded.

"I'm going to hurry to the deck" I said as I left Dimas to sleep alone in that stuffy room.

"Why is most of the crew asleep?" I looked on the deck and I was the only one here.

"They're too relaxed, I mean what if we hit an iceberg or something" Then I noticed there was whirlpool's in front of the boat.

"Oh shit" I ran down the deck and I woke everyone's ass up I explained that there was whirlpools in front of the boat but they just laughed and said 'There shouldn't be whirlpool's on this route, idiot'.

"I'll show them, who the idiot is?" I said as I went back to the deck then I noticed a blue figure far away from the boat.

"Who are you!?" I screamed so then she could hear me from this distance but I got no reply.

"Damn kid's never answer to adult's" I started to mumble then the blue figure started to get closer now I can make out that actually was a girl dressed in all blue with blue hair and a blue sun hat.

"Who are you?" I asked her calmly.

"I'm Naruko Uzushima"

"I'm Kinoshira"

"What's your last name?"

"None of your business"

"Well Kinoshira-san can you move your boat?"

"Sorry it's not mine"

"Well please move it I'm not finished playing"

"With what?"

"I was making whirlpools"

"Wait, you made these whirlpools"

"Yes, why?"

"Please stop this ship will sink if we hit one of your whirlpools"

"But I don't feel like stopping" Damn kids don't understand how hard it is to be an adult.

[Damn Twisted Person by Kenji Ohtsuka]

"Child, I told you to stop the damn whirlpool" I flew towards her and I started to shoot burning danmaku at her.

"No, **Magnet Mystery: Oregon Vortex"** A giant whirlpool started to suck the boat in and danmaku was coming out of the whirlpool I dodged the danmaku but I can feel the whirlpool sucking me in it wasn't just affecting the water it was grabbing anything above it.

"Your finished, old lady"

"What the hell did you call me!?" I said before Naruko grabbed me and dragged me into the water.

"Don't worry you'll be crushed by the pressure of the whirlpool" I raised my right hand and I started to shoot flames at the whirlpool maybe my flames can rip the whirlpool open...Wait, this is a spellcard so why don't I attack the I even got the chance to a was thrown into the whirlpool I struggled against the current so then I could get out but damn its strong then I heard a crack sound my left arm became dislocated because I'm going against the current.

Damn, I'll just go with the flow then but how long into I , I shouldn't give up but I feel weak for letting this kid get the best of me...maybe I should just drown I saw the ship the men on it was drowning and dying...Wait, then who's going to pay us?

"Then I saw Dimas pull out a spellcard his voice I could hear from here.

**"C-Moon" **Then the whirlpool started to move the other way and before I know it we was on top of the water I got to the ship and I walked around to see if anyone was alright...There's still enough of them to pay us for our work.

"Are you alright, Kinoshira?" Dimas asked I looked at him his eye's was fixated on my left arm.

"It's broke"

"I know but I can keep going" I said as I looked over the ship there was whirlpools surrounding the ship then the whirlpools started to shoot danmaku at the ship I used my flames to surround the ship I flew towards Naruko and I tried to jab her in the face but my movements was too slow.

"Old lady just stop"

"Oi, stop calling me OLD!" Flames surrounded my body as I grabbed my left arm and I started to forcefully reattached it.I'm not going to let this kid get away with calling me old twice, I aimed my hand directly at her and I shoot out five flames that surrounded her I rushed towards her grabbed her by her face and I knead her in the face before I made the fire crash into both of us...unlike Mokou I take damage from my own flames so that wasn't smart on my half but it got the job done.

**"Dying Wish: The Gene Carved into the Stone"** Then danmaku started to surround me I looked around and there was no exit I couldn't see Naruko because of all the danmaku everywhere then they all started to move towards me I attempted to dodge them but that was a stupid attempt I got barraged by all of them.I started to bleed from my head there was a hole in my side and one of my leg's was crippled from all the danmaku.

"Hey, old lady just quit"

"No I haven't even use a spellcard let **Burn sign: Pin-point Shot"** I pointed my finger to my left and I shot a small laser that slowly got stronger the farther it went.

"Ha, you idiot you missed" Her voice is coming from underwater smart brat. I pointed my finger at the water and the laser went towards the water but I got a second barrage from all the danmaku around me the laser collided with the water blowing a giant hole in the ocean revealing her hiding spot but now what?

I'm already getting barraged by all her danmaku.I pointed my finger at her and I shot another laser before a stray danmaku orb hit my hand breaking all my finger's.

"Dammit, hit her already" I screamed as more danmaku hit my body my vision was being obstructed by all the colors but then I heard an explosion and the danmaku around me disappeared.I looked at my body I was bleeding from my leg's and my arm's was crushed by the pressure of all the danmaku that hit me.

"Shit, I have to learn how to dodge" I said as I got ready to go to the boat but then I was being sucked into a whirlpool.

"Damn, brat fall already" I moved to the middle of the whirlpool then the whirlpool inverted itself and it impaled my chest as danmaku came out of it.

**"Rising and Falling: Escher Screw"** Naruko's hands the grabbed me and she pulled me deeper into the inverted whirlpool but a hand grabbed me by my throat and pulled me out when I looked it was Dimas.

"Please be serious" He say's that as if he can't help me.

"Whatever" I said I couldn't pull out my spellcards but I remember at least two of them.

**"Burning Dream's" **Instead of using my hands I aimed my foot at the water and I shot out fire that spreaded out and they hit the whirlpool at once after some time the whirlpool exploded revealing Naruko.

"Not yet, **Vortex: The Tail of the Dragon which Dived into the Sea" **A giant wave came towards me but the wave was in the shape of a blade I dodged it but my right foot got cut off.

"Damn, I have one last move but that damn blade is going to be a pain" Then the blade attacked me from behind cutting my right arm completely off.

"Screw it, **Last Word: The Woman That Ate a Live Dragon" **I collected fire in my mouth and flame spirits was flying around me...This shit burns the the fire burnt through my throat I exhaled it at Naruko and the flame spirits relaesed huge amounts of fire as well it was all going towards Naruko it hit Naruko and it sent her flying into the ocean then a giant vortex made out of fire came out of the water.

"Damn is she still alive?" I looked at the water and I saw Naruko hiding inside of a whirlpool.

"Good" I said as I flew back to the ship when I tried to stand I fell straight to the ground...oh, yeah I forgot no right foot.

"Damn, now I'm useless for this whole trip"

"Not really" Dimas said as he was holding my right arm and my right foot.

"How the hell did you get those?"

"I went swimming for them" He tossed them at me and walked back to his room but not before throwing up off the side of the boat.

"Disgusting" I said as I tried to meld my foot back to my leg but my left arm is dislocated I dragged myself to the side of the boat and I started to hit my left side on the side until my arm was relocated.

"Damn, it's night already" I said as I looked at the sky I looked back at my dismembered limbs and I started to meld my foot back onto my body and my right arm.

"I guess I owe that shitty preist" I said after I got finished with my limbs then I went to sleep on the spot.

[Dimas pov]

It's been a week since that whirlpool incident Kinoshira has been relaxing since that fight this morning I walked into our room to grab some tea but for some odd reason the tea cup was too heavey to pick up.

"Kinoshira!" I screamed she came running into the room.

"What?"

"Try to lift this teacup" Kinoshira sighed at my request.

"Why?"

"Just do it" When she tried to lift the tea-cup she noticed how heavy it was.

"The hell"

"You think it's another youkai attack"

"It wouldn't hurt to check" We ran to the deck and suddenly we felt heavier, Kinoshira fell to the ground I was trying to stand when I fell through the our weight returned to us I claimed out the hole I created in the ground and I saw a ghost dressed in a white dress with a ladle she didn't say anything at the sight of us.

"Hey, do you think she's a ship phantom"

"If she is then I know two but considering how quiet this one is then she's Miyo Amazu"

"Who's the other?"

"A woman named Murasa"

"You'll have to introduce me"

"I don't know where she is...and she hates me"

"For what?"

"I'll tell you later" I said before we got another hit from her weight increase but this time she used the spirits around her as dead weight's to crash into the boat.

"Damn, she really is trying to sink us...Kinoshira go get her"

"I'm not your slave"

"Never said you was what you have a guilty conscious" Kinoshira looked at Miyo and rushed towards her to realize the ladle in Miyo's hand became bigger and she dumped all the water in it on Kino shira the water must also increase someone's weight because Miyo went crashing into the water but then she came out of the water and hit Miyo in her chin I rushed over and I kicked Miyo in her face.

"Damn, was it really that easy?"

"Yes, Miyo isn't a good physical fighter"

"How do you know so much about her?"

"Well, I knew her when she could speak but that's a tale for when we get home"

"Damn priest" Kinoshira said as she walked down the stair's.I stayed on top for an hour after take a bunch of motion sickness pills.

"Hey, Tsubame why don't we talk?" I said then I looked at the water to see a white-haired girl with a cane standing on water.

"Damn, I thought you didn't notice me"

"You'll never sneak up on me" She's tried for the 1,459 year's I've known her.

"What do you need Dimas?"

"Hey you told me you could tell the future so what does mine look like?"

"Hell on earth"

"Damn"

"Every time you ask it will alway's be the same you can't change something that's predetermined for you"

"We'll see"

"Well since I'm here how about a drink?"

"Sure as long as you don't drink like an oni" I grabbed the sake from her and I drunk it all at once.

"Man you alway's like your sake even if your dressed like a priest"

"I'm still a youkai" I said to her before I got another cup from her I drunk until morning and I have the world's worst hangover.

* * *

**I really didn't want to write this chapter after I read the name for the 2nd stage character in Marine Benefit but yea here it is so please review.**


End file.
